A walk to remember 4
by HuggsKissesAndCheese
Summary: Life for Devin is just starting to get back on track, when suddenly she's thrown through another hoop when a young girl comes knocking on her door claiming to be the daughter of her husband Joe anoai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my oc's and the plot.

 _"_ _You`re doing good, one more push!"_

 _"_ _There you go!"_

 _"_ _I see a head!"_

 _"_ _Congratulation's it's a healthy little girl!"_

 _The doctor wipes the baby off and places the baby on Devin`s chest._

 _"_ _She`s beautiful." Devin says looking at her newest addition._

 _Joe pushes the hair out of her face and kisses her on her forehead and says._

 _"_ _We did a good job."_

"Thank you for having Jenn for this semester, I know you have your hands full with your herd, I just couldn't think of anyone better who would take her while I went through this." Rebecca said.

"No problem sis, I already have four- five if you count Joe, what's one more." Devin says.

"How's Joanna?"

"She's good, she's actually walking now." Devin says.

"Aww how cute."

"I know right, she actually started walking like three months ago."

"You know what they say?"

"What?" Devin asked.

"If your child starts doing things early they`re moving out of the way for another one."

"Shut up!"

Rebecca laughs and says. "How's Joseph doing I know he was sick."

"He's actually doing better now, it was just a little fever."

"That's good how's Joelle and Joelynn?"

"Besides the continent attitude and nobody has time for me they're fine."

"Mmm sounds fun, well I`ll talk to you later." Rebecca says.

.

.

"Dev!" Rachel said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh you're so big!" Devin said touching her friends stomach.

"I know!"

"You guys didn't waste any time did you?" Devin said.

"Nope- where's Joe?" Rachel asked.

"He's upstairs taking a nap, I think."

"Why isn't he on the road?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him." Devin said turning around.

"Devin!" Rocky yelled coming into the kitchen.

"How are you guys getting into my house?"

"Our keys?" Rocky said waving them in her hand.

"Yeah not the best idea, you know I was under a lot of medication when I thought that was a good idea." Devin said.

"I'm sure."

"Oh Devin do you think you can make the rehearsal dinner?" Rocky asked.

Rocky and Johnathon were now getting married.

"Sure, when is it?"

"In a couple of months."

"Sure."

Looking up and seeing her husband walking into the kitchen Devin says.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Where`s the kids?" Joe asked with a tired look on his face.

"The girls are upstairs in Lynn's room, Joanna and Joseph are sleep."

"Hey Joe why aren't you on the road?" Rachel asked.

"Because my wife just had a baby."

"She had the baby eleven months ago."

"So." Joe said.

"He got suspended." Rocky said.

Joe's head snapped to Rocky.

"Johnathon told me."

"What happened?"

"He got in a disagreement with one of the new talents." Devin said.

"Disagreement- they were fighting."

"Like a real life brawl."

"Thank you Raquel." Joe said.

"Well if yal would have told me instead of being all secretive none of this would have happened." Rachel said.

"Rachel you're getting bigger every day!" Rocky said switching the conversation.

"I know Dev was just saying that." Rachel said.

"Hey are you guys having any more kids?" Rachel asked.

"NO." Joe and Devin said together.

"Well dang that didn't take any thought." Rocky said.

"It's just i had alot of anxiety while i was pregnant with her and then there was all that stuff that was going on around that time, i can't put my self or Joe through that again."

"That and I got my tubs tide after the Joanna." Devin continued.

"Well that would defiantly keep you from having another one." Rachel says.

"Well that's good, not that you were having anxiety part but the fact that you're not having anymore lids."

Putting her hand on her hip Devin asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been pregnant for the past three years, i was starting to wonder if you two were aware of this thing called birth control."

"You're just mad because no one wants to impregnate you."

"Yeah that's it." Rocky say sarcastically

" Any ways- do you want any more after this one Rach?" Devin asked.

"Probably one more."

"What about you kel?"

"Tee-Tee can I have a snack?" Jenn asked.

"Sure."

"So Rach, are you having any weird cravings?" Joe asked.

"Not really."

"Mmm, with this last pregnancy Devin craved mayonnaise."

"That`s not that weird." Rocky says,

"Just mayonnaise."

"That`s disgusting."

"Do you know Jenn is trying to eat strawberrys?" Rachel asked with her eyes on her best friend's niece.

"JENNIFER!" Devin yells causing Jenn to jump.

"Come here." Joe says.

Moving a few inches Jenn stops walking.

"Come here." Joe repeated.

Jen doesn't move.

"You see there is there here is here, come here."

Walking closer to him Jenn says.

"Yes."

"Why do you do that?"

Jenn shrugs.

"You know why."

"I just want one."

"But Jennifer you know you`re allergic to fruit, and if you eat it your throat gonna close."

"I know."

"And you want it any ways?" Joe asked.

Jenn nods her head.

"Go put it back and get something else."

Jenn turns around and goes to pick out another snack and then made her way back to her cousin's room.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I`ll get it." Devin said.

.

.

"Yes."

"Does a Leati Anoa`i live here?"

"I have to see, who are you?" Devin asked.

"I`m Jazmine- his daughter."

Devin's heart dropped.

"Joe!" Devin yelled not taking her eyes off of Jazmine.

"Yes hun."

"This girl says she's your daughter."

"My what?"

"I`m your daughter." Jazmine said.

"I`m sorry I only have three daughters and they're all upstairs- good bye." Joe said closing the door.

"Jazmine Layfield is my mom." Jazmine said before he closed the door.

"What did you say?" Joe said snatching the door open.

"Jazmine Layfield is my mother."

"Do you know a Jazmine Layfield?" Devin asked.

"I use to- but she couldn't have been pregnant."

"Well obviously she was."

"What did you say your name was?" Devin asked.

"Jazmine- Jazmine Anoa`i."

"You were named after your mom?" Devin asked titling her head.

"Yes I was named after my mom who was named after…"

"The princess off of Aladdin." Joe said.

"Yeah you remembered."

"uh huh."

"Mom said she use to tell you that story all the time."

"You look exactly like your mother did when she was your age." Joe says.

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

"Where's your mom now?" Devin asked.

"She left."

"Left where?" Rocky asked.

Jazmine shrugged and said. "To visit my grandma in new Hampton I think."

"And she just left you?" Devin asked.

Jazmine nods her head.

"How did you find us?" Joe asked.

"I remembered my mom told me about you and I looked you up in the phone book."

"Wait how old are you?" Rocky asked.

"16."

"I`ll be back." Joe said closing the door.

"What do we do?" Joe asked.

"Well we can't just leave her out there." Devin said.

"Why not her mom did." Rocky said.

"Raquel!"

"I`m just saying we don't really know if she's really his daughter, she could be some stalker fan." Rocky said

"Exactly." Joe said

"I don't know if there's even a possibility that I`m her father." Joe continued.

"Did you sleep with her?" Devin asked.

"Huh?"

"Its not a trick question, did you sleep with her?"

"Yes."

"Did you use protection, was she on birth control?"

"I don't remember, it was so long ago- but I highly doubt it, I was in high school."

"You had unprotected sex with her so there is a possibility you`re her dad." Devin said.

"That doesn't necessarily make him her dad, if she was pregnant he would have noticed, don't you think being that he had to see her every day in high school." Rocky said.

"She moved with her grandma's after we broke up, she didn't take our break up to well."

"I still stand by what I say, you don't know if she is his kid or some crazy fan."

"But she knew about Jazmine Layfield." Devin said.

"Devin don't be so stupid, anyone with a yearbook would know Jazmine Layfield." Rocky said.

"But who would go that far?"

"So what are you suggesting Devin?" Joe asked.

"I`m not saying she stay here- we can't let no random girl we know nothing about just stay here with our kids."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Put her in a hotel." Rocky suggested.

Joe sighs and says.

"I'll be back." and walks away.

.

.

"Sorry we had you waiting for so long." Devin said opening the door.

"Its okay, can I come in?"

"Uh- sure." Devin said stepping to the side.

"Joe`s on the phone right now he'll be back soon." Devin said as they sat on the couch.

"Okay." Jazmine said looking around.

"So were you born here in Pensacola?" Rachel asked.

"No I was born Miami."

"Florida?"

"Yeah."

"So was I." Rocky said.

"That's cool." Jazmine said as the conversation died down.

"So I think someone mention dad having other kids." Jazmine says picking up the conversation.

"Yeah four 11, 6, 2, and eleven months." Devin said.

"How old are you, you don't look old enough to have an eleven-year-old."

"Thirty and she's from Joe's first marriage, but I've raised her like she was mines since she was seven."

"How nice of you." Jazmine said.

"Okay so- oh you let her in." Joe said.

"Yeah it was hot out there."

"So I called all the nearest hotels and there booked for a week- so I looks like you're staying here until next week or until your mom comes back whichever is quicker." Joe said.

"You were going to make me stay in a hotel?" Jazmine asked with the saddest look.

"I`m sorry, its nothing personal it's just I have kids upstairs that I have to protect and I don't know anything about you, had it just been me that be different but it's not soo…"

"I get it."

"And I`m going to need a paternity test."

"What?!" Jazmine asked.

"What you expected to just come up in here and say you're his daughter and he`d be like okay without any actual proof?" Rocky asked.

"ROCKY!" Devin called.

"What?"

"No I get it." Jazmine says.

"So where am I sleeping?"

"In the back house." Rocky says.

"In the what?" Jazmine asked.

"It`s really nice, it has everything but a kitchen in there." Rachel explains.

"So who's hungry?" Devin asked slapping her hands on her lap.

"I am!" Jazmine said.

"So am I." Rachel said.

.

.

While everyone was sitting around the table eating lunch and enjoying each other's company Devin struggled to try to feed Joanna and to get Joseph to eat his food.

Devin sighs.

"Do you need some help?" Jazmine asked as she watched her struggle.

"No it's okay, I got her and Joseph can eat by his self." Devin said with a look of frustration.

Joseph throws his food on the ground and folds his arms.

"Joseph stop it!" Devin said turning around and picking up his food and plate and giving him more.

"I`ll take Joanna." Joe said pulling her high chair closer to him.

"Thank you." Devin says letting out a harsh sigh.

Jazmine just stares at Devin, as Joseph throws his food down again.

"JOSEPH YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND I`M NOT GIVING YOU ANY MORE!" Devin yelled.

He throws his food again.

"Do you want a spanking?" Devin asked him

"NO!" Joseph said pushing his food over again.

"Alright it's time for a nap."

"NO!"

"You don't have a choice." Devin said taking him out of his high chair.

"So." Jazmine said.

"Who is she?" Joelynn said pointing.

"It's not nice to point Lynn." Rachel said to her god daughter.

"Sorry."

"She's um- she…" Joe said trying to think what to call her.

"I`m your sister." Jazmine said.

"I have another big sister COOL!" Joelynn said.

"Well…" Joe began to say.

"Can I show you my room?!"

"I would love to see your room." Jazmine said.

"I always wanted an older sister." JoJo said.

"Joelle she's not your…" Joe began to say

Jazmine looks up at Joe.

"Never mind." Joe said sighing.

"Can I call you dad?" Jazmine asked.

"Umm."

"Of course you can, he's your dad duuuh!" Jenn said.

"Actually Jazmine I think we should hold off on you calling me dad, at least until…"

"Until what?" Jazmine asked.

"Until the paternity test comes back." Rocky said.

"Thank you Rocky."

"Anytime."

"Well I hate to eat and leave, but I kind of don't." Rachel said scooting back.

"Well looks like I have to go too she's my ride." Rocky said.

"Can I show her my room now?" Joelynn asked.

"You have to finish your lunch first." Joe says.

Joelynn stuffs her sandwich in her mouth

"Can I go now?" Joelynn asked with her food in her mouth.

"Sure, just don't choke."

.

.

"Where did everyone go?" Devin asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Rocky and Rachel had to leave and the girls are upstairs showing Jazmine their rooms." Joe said.

Sitting down at the table Devin lifts her drink and says.

"Well here's to having a normal life."

Joe chuckles and lifts his drink up and then brings it to his lips

.

.

A:n/First and foremost welcome! If you haven't read the first three stories you should go back and do so then come back and read this one... If you have read the first three then don't forget to fav, follow and review what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Devin." Jazmine said walking through the sliding door.

"Good morning." Devin said looking back.

"I can walk the kids to school if you want."

"No that's okay, don't you have to be at school?"

"Oh, right I almost forgot." Jazmine said.

"Where's dad?"

"Work."

"Oh, when does he get off?"

"He'll be home next Wednesday." Devin said.

"Why, what is he a truck driver?" Jazmine asked.

"Wrestler, for the Wwe." Devin said.

"Oh wow how cool."

"Yeah."

"So when he's at work and the kids are at school it's just you with Joanna and Joseph?"

"No Joey goes to day care so it's just me and Anna." Devin said.

"Who gets out first?"

"Joey he gets out an hour before everyone."

"Ohh."

"Alright guys, let's go, you`re going to be late." Devin said stepping out of the kitchen and yelling up the steps.

.

.

"So the kids are off of home study?" Rocky asked.

"Well I`m going to be home for a while so why not." Devin says in between makes faces at her daughter.

"How are things with Jazmine so far?" Rachel asked.

"So far so good." Devin said before she blows raspberries on her daughters stomach.

Joanna giggles causing Rocky and Rachel smile.

"Where is she now?" Rachel asked.

"Peekaboo." Devin says as she removes her hands from in front of her face.

"Devin."

"Shes at school."

"Mmm." Rocky said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Its probably nothing, I just seen Jazmine walking around before I got here." Rocky said.

"Mmm."

"She probably had a good reason not to be in school." Rachel says.

"Or not." Rocky says.

"Hey where's Joe?" Rachel asked looking around.

"He's back on the road." Devin replies.

"I thought he was suspended?"

"He was, you caught him at the end of it."

"Oh okay.

.

.

"Jazmine where did you go after I dropped you off?" Devin asked.

Walking over to the counter and picking up an apple Jazmine says.

"To school." and then bites it.

"Rocky said she saw you walking around when she was on her way over here, but by that time you should have already been in class."

Jazmine continues to eat her apple.

"Jazmine."

" I was walking to school." Jazmine says covering her mouth.

" But I dropped you off at school." Devin said.

"I didn't go to that high school."

Devin gives her a closed smile and asked.

"Then why did you let me drop you off there?"

Jazmine shrugs and says. "I don't know, but after you dropped me off I walked to my real school."

"And it took you that long to get there?"

Jazmine nods her head.

"Well next time you need to let me know, we're- I`m responsible for you until your mom gets back."

"If she comes back." Jazmine mumbles.

"What was that?"

"I said if she comes back, mom leaves for long periods of times- she says she'll be back around a certain time and she almost never comes back then."

"Do you have your grandma's number?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can you call her?" Devin asked.

"WHY?!"

"I just want to talk to your mom."

"Okay." Jazmine says taking her phone from her pocket.

Jazmine held the phone to her ear for a few moment's.

"She's not answering- sorry." Jazmine said hanging up the phone.

"It`s fine."

"Welp I'm going to take a shower, if thats alright with you."

"Yeah it's fine."

.

.

"Where's Jazmine?" JoJo asked sitting at the table.

"In the shower i think."

"Mommy i don't like this green stuff." Joelynn says.

"Then don't eat it."

"Tee-Tee." Jenn says.

Feeding Joanna Devin says.

"Just a second Jenn."

Giggling Joseph points and says.

"Look mommy!"

Looking up Devin quickly covers her son's eyes as the other kids quickly looked down at their dinner.

"Um, Jazmine where's your towel?"

"Oh i like to air dry, it feels so much better."

"Well you're not at home, so I'd appricate it if you'd cover your self."

Jazmine shrugs and says.

"Okay." and takes a seat at the table.

"Jazmine." Devin calls.

Looking down Jazmine laughs and says.

"Oh right." And gets up and skips out the back door.

"What are we going to do with her?" Joelynn asked.

Devin laughs.

.

.

Walking into the family room Jazmine lifts her arms and says.

"Fully clothed."

"Thank you."

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jazmine yelled pulling Joelynn by her arm.

Yanking Jazmine back Devin says.

"Don`t you EVVER -in your natural born life grab my daughter like that!"

"Sorry, it's just everything I own is in that bag." Jazmine said.

Loosing her grip Devin says. "Don't let it happen again."

"It won't." Jazmine assured.

A:n/ thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs ! Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter in the review's


	3. Chapter 3

Next Wednesday night...

"So you never told me how Jazmine been." Joe says.

"Fine, there's been a few problems, but she`s a child I corrected the problem and she`s been okay ever since."

"That`s good." Joe replies.

"I`ve been trying to get a hold of her mom but she hasn't gotten back to me."

"Figures."

"What does that mean?" Devin asked.

"Nothing, it just sounds like Jazmine."

"I wouldn't worry about it- I`m going to get undressed." Devin said throwing her legs over her bed.

"Okay."

"Unless you`d like to take them off for me."

Joe pulls her back to the bed.

"Oor I could give you your own private show."

Grabbing her face and pulling it closer Joe pecks her on the lips and says.

"I like the third one better."

"I knew you would."

.

.

"JoJo are you awake?" Jazmine asked poking her.

"I am now."

"I`m scared, come with me to dad's room."

"I don't want to go in their room."

"But I do."

"Then why don't you go?"

"I don't want to go in there by myself, they might make me go back to my room- they won't say no if you come with me."

"Daddy let you sleep in the house tonight so there`s no need to be scared."

"Easy for you to say your way up here and I`m way down stairs by myself if someone breaks in I`m going to be the one they kidnap first!"

"I want to sleep in my bed."

"Fine I`ll ask Jenn then." Jazmine said turning on her heels as she walks out.

.

.

Sitting on top of him Devin and Joe`s tongues wrestled as Joe unhooked her bra.

.

.

"So you'll come with me?"

"Sure." Jenn said sitting up and whipping her eyes.

"Okay let's go!" Jazmine said tugging on her arm.

.

.

Taking control Joe pins Devin against the wall and grabs her thigh with his free hand and begins to kiss her neck then moving to her jawline then her lips which turns into biting of the lips, as he lets her arms drop to her side.

.

.

At this point you could hear them outside the door, they weren't too loud but you could defiantly hear them. Jenn was completely oblivious to what was going on but Jazmine defiantly knew.

"I don't think we should go in there." Jenn whispered even though she didn't know what was going on she knew her tee-tee and uncle would be upset, because the rules were they stay in their rooms at night unless they were dying.

"Oh stop being a baby!" Jazmine said changing her whole demeanor.

"I just don't want to get in trouble from my tee-tee or uncle and have to go home, I like it here."

"You won't get in trouble."

"Yes I will I`m going back to my room." Jenn said turning around and heading back to her room.

"Fine." Jazmine said to herself as she slowly opened the door.

.

.

Biting her lip Devin dug her nails into Joe`s back as Joe crashed his lips on her neck. Glancing up at the mirror beside Devin`s head Joe seen Jazmine standing at the once closed door.

"S**t!" Joe yells as he quickly dropped Devin`s thigh.

Devin quickly drops down beside the bed and Jazmine turns on her heel with a blank expression and walks away.

"Oh my gosh." Devin said covering her face. " Why is she inside this house?"

"She probably didn't even see you."

"Yeah okay."

"Alot of kids have seen their parents having sex."

"That's the thing, I'm not her parent and she is not a child she's 16 she's damn there an adult."

"She's my child."

"You don't know that- not yet."

"Devin it not that big of a deal." Joe says tossing her her pajamas.

"How did she get inside?"

"Oh, it was getting late so i let her stay in the guest room down stairs."

"Joe!"

"What- was i not supposed to?"

Devins shakes her head and gets up and walks over to her dresser and pulls out a key.

"What are you doing?"

Devin doesnt say a word she just walks out her room and stops in front of Joseph and Joanna's room, looks inside and then locks their door and then walks over to Jenn's and then Joelynns and lastly JoJo's doing the same.

"So we're locking them in now?"

"As long as shes in the house we are." Devin said pointing down the stairs.

"Why, what did she do?"

"Does she have to do something for me to take precaution?"

"When you're locking your kids inside their rooms at ni.. .."

Cutting him off Devin says.

"We don't really know her, and the things i do know about her I don't know how to feel about it just yet."

"What happens if there's a fire."

"Then we kick down the doors."

"Okay."

Devin turns back to her room.

A:N/ Alright now lets not all jump on the I hate Jazmine train at once lol jk but seriously thank you for reading this chapter and for all the new follows and favs.. Thank you Ads611, WolfGirl2013,CtinaIsFashion,Caz21, DarkAsylum02 and Mrs. VampDivabelikov for your reviews like I've stated so many times they are really appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day.

"Did you hear Chyna died?" Rocky asked looking down at her phone.

"No, oh my gosh."

"Yeeeah." Rachel says.

"Thats crazy, you know my whole style in wrestling and damn there my career was inspired by her."

"Yeah i know." Rocky says looking up from her phone then back down.

"When did she die?"

"Earlier this week i think."

"You know Stephanie posted something about her on twitter."

"Why- Joan didnt even like her."

Rocky shrugs.

"Stephanie's full of crap."

"So where's the kids?" Rachel asked.

"Joe took them out to get ice cream."

"On a school day?"

"They had today off for some holiday or something." Devin said.

"Mmm- so how's Jazmine been?"

Devin lifts her eye brows.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"I just don't know about her."

"Why not?" Rocky asked.

"She's just weird."

"What did she do?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Devin asked.

"What did she do to make you think she was weird?" Rocky said.

"She watched Joe and I having sex last night."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I don't know how much she seen or how long she was standing there."

"What did Joe say?" Rachel asked.

"He tried to make it seem like it was no big deal because a lot of kids have seen their parents having sex."

"But you're not her parent and Joe might not even be either." Rocky said.

"Exactly what I said."

"Why is she even still here i thought her mom was supposed to come back last week? Rocky asked with an attitude

.

.

"Hey Jazmine I talked to someone at the place we're supposed to get our dna test done…"

"And?" Jazmine asked.

"They said we can't get it done until your mom gets back."

"When did you say she would be back?" Joe asked.

"She said sometime this week, but who knows when she'll really be back." Jazmine says.

"Yeah she always was irresponsible…"

"One of the things I use to hate about her." Joe mumbles.

Jazmine mugs him.

"I`m sorry, I know she's your mom I shouldn't be talking bad about her in front of you."

Jazmine just stares at him.

"Uncle Joe, Lynn and I have to use the bathroom." Jenn said.

"Can you wait until we get home, it's going to be hard to get Joseph and Joanna and their stuff together and your tee-tee would kill me if I let you guys go in the bathroom alone."

"But I`m nine I can go by myself."

"I know you can but your tee-tee still wouldn't appreciate me letting you two go alone."

"I can hold Joseph and Joanna while you're gone." Jazmine said.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Yeah I don't mind."

"Okay, I`ll be back." Joe said passing her Joanna.

Joanna starts to cry.

"Shh daddy will be back."

"Maybe I`ll just take her with us and you can watch Joseph."

"Okay."

"Come on girls." Joe said turning around to walk away when Joseph starts crying and kicking.

"Daddy nooo." Joseph says.

Joe sighs.

"Well I can go with the girls then."

"Okay."

"I don't have to use it anymore." Joelynn said quickly as she stared at Jazmine.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Yes."

"What about you Jenn?" Joe asked.

Joelynn elbows her cousin just when she was about to answer.

"No." Jenn says rubbing her arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Ouch what was that for?!" Jenn asked whispering.

"Don't go with her Jazmine's mean." Joelynn said.

"Are you sure you just aren't annoying?" JoJo asked.

.

.

"So has Galina called for JoJo lately?" Rachel asked.

"Actually she has, she`s supposed to go with her today." Devin said.

"And how does JoJo feel about it?"

"She doesn't know she going with her."

"So she is going?"

"Joe thinks she should and who am I to tell him no."

"No disrespect to Joe but right now you're doing more than he is for her being that you're with her more and you're defiantly doing more than Galina so you should have some kind of say so."

"I don't necessarily think she shouldn't see her, but if she doesn't want to go with her, I don't think we or he should make her go- and judging by the things she says about her mom she's not going to want to go." Devin says.

"Who's not going to want to go?" Jazmine asked walking into the family room as she held on to her tablet tightly.

"Nobody."

"Mmm- oh Jos I mean dad said he's on his way to the gym and Galina is on her way can you tell JoJo to get ready."

"Why didn't he tell her when he was in the car with her?" Rocky asked.

Jazmine shrugged.

"Can you go get her for me?" Devin asked.

"Sure." Jazmine said.

.

.

"Yes mama?" JoJo said walking in.

"Galina is on her way to come get you so make sure you're ready when she gets here."

"I don't want to go with her."

"Well I'm sorry you have too."

"I have to or do you want me to?" JoJo asked.

"You have too."

"But I don't wanna."

"Don't start Joelle."

"Please don't make me go."

"If you don't want to go talk to your dad." Devin said.

"But he's going to make me go!" JoJo said.

"Then you have to go."

"But I don't wanna."

"Why don't you want to go with your mom?" Rocky asked.

"She's not my mom!" JoJo said bitterly.

"I`m sorry why don't you want to go with Galina?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But why?"

"Because she left me for a long time, she doesn't get to come back when it's covenant for her and leave when Its not, I`m not a toy." JoJo said.

Rachel laughs and says. "You sound like Devin."

"Rach don't laugh; Joelle you're going with your mom."

JoJo turns around and stomps off.

"Covenant- big word." Rocky said.

"She's a smart girl." Devin said.

.

.

"Is she ready?" Galina asked walking in the family room.

"Not yet, but she going to be." Devin said.

"Mkay." Galina said folding her arms.

"Come sit."

Galina lets her arms drop as she walks over to the couch.

"Did she seem upset when she found out she was going with me?"

"I mean she wasn't excited." Devin said.

Galina looked to the side.

"You did just up and leave her."

"I know I know and I`m trying to make that up to her."

"Just remember Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Yeah…"

"Devin, JoJo wants to know if she should pack her pajamas." Jazmine said walking in.

Devin looks at Galina and asked. "Should she?"

"Well she was only supposed to spend the day but I guess she could spend the night- it`ll be fun." Galina said.

Jazmine gives Galina a long evil glare and then turns on her heel and walks out.

"What's her problem?" Rachel asked.

"I was just going to ask that- who was that." Galina said.

"She's supposed to be Joe's daughter- you probably know her mom." Devin said.

"Maybe, what was her name?" Galina asked.

"I think she said her mom name was Jazmine Layfield."

"That's who she looks like!"

"So you know her?" Rocky asked lifting her eye brow.

"I use to the girl was crazy- and apparently the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

"What makes you say that?" Devin asked.

"Did you see how she looked at me?!"

"Yeah- that was a little strange."

"I`m ready mama." JoJo said.

"Alright, let's go." Galina said.

"I wasn't talking to you." JoJo said.

"JoJo, you forgot your bag." Jazmine said running into the room.

"Thanks." Galina said grabbing the bag.

Jazmine gives her another long stare and said. "Oh so you're JoJo's mom."

"I am."

"So your name is Galina?"

"It is."

"So you're the home wrecker that took my dad from my mom, you're the reason I don't have a home sweet home." Jazmine said.

"Your alleged father." Galina said. "And I didn't take anyone from any one your mom and Joe was long over before we ever started dating."

"Alleged father, he is my father." Jazmine said.

"Like i said, alleged father."

"You know what..."

"Alright Jazmine that's enough, you need to go in your room." Devin said.

Jazmine turns on her heels and walks away.

"I don't know about that girl." Galina said.

"Yeah me either." Rocky said.

"Agreed!" Rachel said.

"She`s…" Devin began to say when she noticed JoJo was still standing there listening to their every word, she was enjoying every minute of it, she could see it on her face.

"JoJo go play in Lynn's room, your mom will call you when she's ready to leave."

"Okay." JoJo said skipping away cheerfully.

"You were saying." Galina said.

"I just think you guys are paranoid."

"Come on were you paranoid when she was watching you guys have sex?" Rocky asked.

"Wait- what?!" Galina said.

"She may have seen or watched Joe and I having sex."

"She may have?" Rocky asked. "Stop trying to make it sound better then it is, she was watching yal have sex."

"Yeah that's just weird-you defiantly need to keep an eye on that one."

"Already noted." Devin said.

"Well I`ll let you guys get back to what yal were doing- see you later Dev."

"Alright see you in the morning." Devin said leaning over and hugging her.

"JoJo- let's go!" Galina yelled.

"You guys are getting along good." Rocky said.

"And she didn't even get upset that JoJo called you mama." Rachel said

"I know but how could she, she's been out of her life since she was seven, and yeah ever since she came back around we've been getting along, I guess she finally realized that I`m not the enemy and for JoJo's sake we should probably get along, that and Joe wasn't having it, he was like this is my wife and whether you like it or not you will respect her- soo…"

"What a good husband." Rocky said.

"I know." Devin said as Jazmine walked back into the room.

"How much did Joanna weigh at birth?" Rachel asked rubbing her stomach.

"Ten pounds."

"Ten pounds?!" Rocky asked

"Yup."

"Damn."

"You think thats big Joseph weighed almost eleven."

"Yeah, you see that's when i would of stop having kids."

"How much was Lynn?" Rachel asked.

"They were all ten pounds except Joey who was damn there eleven."

"Even twins, they didn't even look that big."

"What twins?" Jazmine asked

Rocky, Rachel and Devin all exchanged glares but none of them responded to her. It's been a year and some days since the incident with the twins, Devin has healed from it she could even talk about it without bursting in tears, she just didn't feel like explaining it to her.

"Yeah even the twins."

"Wow those are some big babies!" Rachel said.

Taking note at the fact that they were ignoring her question Jazmine gets up and walks out.

"Who you telling- I was the one who had to push them out!" Devin said.

"I know that's crazy!"

"Right- you would think I would have one child that was a normal weight."

"I'd be scared to have any more kids after I gave birth to an eleven pound baby."

"Well he wasn't exactly eleven." Devin said as she heard Joanna crying.

"I`ll be right back." Devin said.

"No, its fine were about to leave anyways." Rocky said.

"Alright."

"Kiss the kids for me."

" For sure." Devin said turning and walking away.

.

.

"What's the matter?" Devin asked as she walked in Josephs and Joanna's room.

Joanna continues to cry as Devin picks her up out of her crib and bounces her up and down as she patted her back but nothing worked so Devin sat down on the rocking chair and began to sing to her, which always seemed to settle her down, it worked with all her kids still to this day if she would sing to Joelynn she would fall fast asleep and the same with Joseph.

 _Hush little baby don't say a word mama's going to buy you a mocking bird_

 _And if that mocking bird wont sing_

 _Mama's going buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass._

 _Mama's going to buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke, mama's going to buy you a v_

 _billy goat…._

The song wasn't even over when Devin noticed her little girl smiling fast asleep, to her there was nothing more precious than to see her children smiling. Getting up Devin gently places her in her crib and turns and walks out.

"Where's your cousin?" Devin asked poking her head in Jenn's room.

"Which cousin?" Jenn asked.

Devin gives her a closed smile and said. "Well not Lynn because she's sitting next to you and not JoJo because she left with her mom, who do think I`m talking about- just give a wild guess."

"Joseph?"

"Very good."

"I think he's with Jazmine."

Devin quickly turns on her heels and walks down stairs to Jazmine's room. Walking in Jasmine's room she notices Jazmine standing in front of Joseph changing, clearing her throat Jazmine quickly turns around.

"Oh I`m sorry I didn't see you there." Jazmine said as Devin walks over to her son and picks him up.

"I`d appreciate it if you didn't change in front of my children- or niece." Devin said.

"Oh I didn't see him."

"You were right in front of him."

"I guess I forgot."

"Just don't forget again." Devin said turning to walk out.

"Are you mad at me- was this about last night?"

Devin heart dropped.

Still facing the door with Joseph in her arms Devin said. "No this is about you changing in front of Joseph."

"Because sometimes I sleep walk."

"You looked awake to me."

"When I turned to walk away I was- it took me a while to figure out where I was."

"Just knock before you come in next time." Devin said looking back at her then walking out.

.

.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with a water bottle and two pills in her hand Devin heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Jazmine walks in crying

"What`s wrong sweet heart?" Devin asked putting her pills and water bottle down.

Jazmine attempts to tell her but her weeps prevents her from being understood.

"I`m sure it's not that bad, just breath and tell me what`s wrong."

Sniffing Jazmine says.

"I just want you to like me."

"I do like you honey."

In between her sniffs Jazmine asked.

"You don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because of last night."

Devin closes her eyes then opens them and gave her a fake smile and says.

"It`s fine, it happens no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Devin says and then grabs her two pills and tosses them in her mouth and then reaches for the water bottle.

Whipping her tears Jazmine asked.

"What are those?"

"Anxiety medicine."

Before Jazmine could even respond Devin says.

"Why don't you go get ready for dinner."

"Okay." Jazmine says jumping up.

.

.

"Dinner`s great babe." Joe said as he took another bite.

"Thanks."

"Why do you Joseph and Joanna share rooms when they could have their own?" Jazmine asked.

"I`d rather them share rooms until their older." Devin said.

"Yeah Lynn and JoJo just got their own room." Jenn said.

"Then I guess I`m lucky then." Jazmine said laughing.

"So when is Lina bringing JoJo back?" Joe asked changing the subject.

"She's supposed to be back in the morning." Devin said.

"Good because tomorrows dads birthday and he wanted us to go down to Clearwater with him and then Wwe is coming to Pensacola the next day and I want my girls and little man to be there."

"Okay."

"What are you watching on that tablet?" Joe asked.

Jazmine doesn't respond.

"Jazmine." Devin called.

"Oh huh?" Jazmine said looking up.

"You`re always on your tablet, what are you watching?" Joe asked.

"Nothing." Jazmine said turning it over.

Curious to what`s on the tablet too Jenn grabs for the tablet, seeing her reach for the tablet Jazmine quickly grabs it and locks it causing everyone to give her a weird look as she sat there and gave them a closed smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night...

"Knock, Knock." Jazmine said knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Looking around Jazmine asked."Where's Devin?"

Joe glances up from his phone and points over to the door and says. "Shes in the shower." then looks back down at his phone.

"Good." Jazmine says climbing on the bed.

"What does that mean?"

"I just wanted to talk- just me and you."

"What do you want to talk about?" Joe asked putting his phone down then looking up at his alleged daughter.

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

Jazmine shrugs.

"Don't shrug you know why."

"You and Devin- well mostly Devin, never really gave me the impression that you liked me or wanted me here."

"I`m sorry if I made you feel that way, and Devin she could be a little-."

"A little what?" Jazmine asked.

"You just can't take everything she says to the heart."

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Um-where?"

"In here with you and Devin, I`ve been really scared down stairs all by myself."

Joe looks around and then sighs and says. "Fine."

"Yay- thank you Jos- I mean dad!" .

Devin opens the bathroom door with her curly black hair still wet dangling at her shoulder and her towel wrapped around her.

"Joe I don't think…" Devin says glancing up and noticing Jazmine who was now laying comfortably in her california king sized bed.

"MADRE!" Jazmine said with excitement.

"Don`t call me that."

"You let JoJo call you mom why can't I?"

With a look that could kill Devin stares at Jazmine then looks at Joe and says.

"Joe can I talk to you- alone."

"It's not nice to pull people aside, it makes others think you're talking about them." Jazmine said.

"She's right." Joe said.

"Joseph." Devin said throwing her hand in her hip.

"I`ll be back." Joe said throwing his legs over the bed as Devin turned on her heels.

.

.

"You know that was really rude right?" Joe asked leaning against his marbled counter.

"Yeah, yeah, what is she doing in there?"

"She's afraid to sleep down stairs by herself, why can't we give her a room upstairs?"

"Next to my kids and niece- not a chance, she's lucky she's not going back outside."

"And this is why she thinks you don't like her- why can't she sleep on the same floor as them?"

"Because I barely know the girl, I`m not just going to let some random girl sleep somewhere she has full access to my children and my niece."

"Oh and a pair of stairs could keep her away from them, she could come upstairs while we`re sleep and do whatever you're afraid of and we would never know."

"Don't say that, because she`ll be back outside and they`ll all end up in bed with us until she leaves."

"Dev you're already locking them in the room, she's not getting in there."

"She's not sleeping with us."

"I already told her she could."

"Well you`re going to have to tell her she can`t."

"Or you are."

Devin turns back around and gives him a long serious stare with her eye brows raised that said she wasn't going to say anything.

"I`m not telling her she can`t especially after I told her she could, you don't want her to sleep in there you tell her."

"Fine."

"Devin, what`s your problem with her?"

"She- I just don't want to wake up with her standing over us with a butcher knife."

"And why would she do that?" Joe questioned.

Throwing her hands up shrugging Devin and says.

"I don't know, I don't know her."

Joe grabs her hand and says.

"You`re just paranoid my dear."

"And you have been ever since..."

"Don't go there, this is not the same thing." Devin says cutting him off.

"Are you sure?"

Throwing her arms up and leting them fall to her side Devin says.

"Maybe I am being paranoid, but I`d rather be safe than sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't trust her."

"That much is clear."

"But can you at least be a little nicer to her."

"Nicer- I am nice."

Joe laughs and asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"What- I'm the nicest person ever." Devin said pushing his shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice." Joe said laughing.

.

.

Opening the door Joe lets Devin walk out first when Jazmine asked

"Hey dad can you go with me down stairs to get my cover?"

"Can I?" Joe asked looking to his wife.

Devin rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Did i miss something?" Jazmine asked.

"No, lets go get your cover." Joe says walking over to the door.

Jazmine and Joe both walk out of the room, as soon as Joe closed the door Jazmine asked.

"What did i do wrong- why doesnt she like me?"

"I told you she does like you, she just has a funny way of showing it." Joe replied.

Leaning against the wall Jazmine says.

"Thats not the impression i got."

"I'm getting a strange feeling of deja vu."

Jazmine laughs and says.

"Its just what she said."

"You could hear us?"

Jazmine nods her head.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I can stay down stairs if you like, I mean I'll be scared, but i dont want to be a problem." Jazmine says rubbing her arm.

"Or I could go back to the back house, i don't want her or anyone to feel unsafe in their own house, I would never do anything to hurt anyone, but if she feels unsafe..."

"What makes you think she doesnt feel safe?"

Walking over to Jenns door Jazmine twist the knob then looks back at Joe and says.

"And i could hear you two remember."

"Right, lets go get that cover." Joe says.

.

.

"Got everything?"

Look up with her cover in her hand Jazmine says.

"Uh, I think I'm going to stay down here."

"You sure?

"Yeah, I don't want to cause any problems."

"Okay, well good night Jazmine."

"Actually, can you walk me out back, I'll get the rest of my stuff another time."

"You don't have to..."

"I want to."

"Alright." Joe says as the two turn to walk out the guest room.

.

.

"I'm going to head back in now." Joe says slapping his legs as he stood up.

"Can you wait until i fall asleep?" Jazmine asked walking beside Joe.

"Sure."

"Thanks dad, I'll go put my pajamas on." Jazmine says jumping up.

Joe sits on the couch waiting for Jazmine to come skipping down the stairs when she started to take longer than Joe was willing to wait.

Sighing Joe says.

"Jazmine." and gets up and makes his way to the stairs.

"Hey Jazmine." Joe calls pushing open her door causing Jazmine to jump out of her skin.

Stuffing stuff into an old wooden trunk and quickly closing it Jazmine says.

"You scared me."

"My bad."

"It's okay." Jazmine says with a nervous look across her face.

"Do you need help moving that trunk?"

"No i got it." Jazmine says attempting to push it under her bed .

Joe laughs and says

"The trunk isn't moving."

"What do you have in there anyways?" Joe asked

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!" Jazmine repeated.

"Then why is it so heavy?"

"You can go back inside, I'm not scared anymore."

"Okay." Joe says.

Watching Joe walk to the door Jazmine looks at the bulletin board next to the door and jumps up and runs over to it and snatches the paper off of it crumbles it and sticks it behind her back causing Joe's eyebrow to raise.

"Good night daddy." Jazmine says forcing a smile.

"Good night dear." Joe says closing the door


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later...

Standing in the kitchen Joe holds the phone to his ear. When he hears a knock on his glass door, looking up and seeing Jazmine Joe signals for her to come in and goes back to the phone call. Jazmine doesnt budge instead she just stands there and knocks on the door again.

"Just a second." Joe says as he walks over to the slidding door.

"I said come in, the door wasnt lock."

"Am I allowed to step foot in your palace?"

Joe laughs and asked.

"What?"

"The queen has made it very clear she doesn't like peasants like myself in her kingdom."

"Joe laughs again and says.

"Come in."

Going back to the phone call Joe says.

"Hey I`ll call you back."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Jazmine asked glancing down at the phone.

"Someone from work."

"Does this someone from work have a name?"

"She does."

"Oooh it`s a she?"

"Don`t do that, don't make more of it then it is."

Throwing her hands up Jazmine says.

"Hey your secret is safe with me."

"Jazmine."

"I`m joking, I`m joking." Jazmine says walking away.

.

.

"Come in." Devin says looking back.

"I thought we were going to someone`s birthday or something." Jazmine says.

"Oh no, they decided they just wanted to spend it together instead of with everyone."

"Oh who`s birthday was it?"

"Joe`s dad`s."

"Oh that`s right."

"Did you want something?"

"Oh I just wanted to ask a question, but if you`re busy I could come back later."

"No, what`s up."

"Can i see your phone- i lost mines and i need to call it."

"Sure, just bring it back when you're done." Devin says passing her phone back.

Okay..."

"Hey Devin."

"Yeah?"

"Who`s Cassidy?"

"Why?"

"Dad was on the phone with someone, but he hung up when I came in and the name on the phone said Cassidy."

Devin lifted her eye brow.

"Cassidy, is Joe`s coworker."

"Ohhh, so why the sudden factual change?"

.

.

Sitting in the front seat of the car on their way to the arena Jazmine said.

"Okay so I know you don't exactly like Cassidy, so you probably don't want to be talking about her, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If Cassidy use to call daddy Joey, why do you can Joseph that too?"

"I mean if a gold digging home wrecker gave my husband a pet name I would steer clear from the name she gave him, that name would bring up all kinds of bad memories, or at least it would for me."

Devin gives a fake smile and says.

"We called Joey- Joseph, that way before I knew anything about Cassidy, it was actually JoJo who gave him the nickname."

"But doesn't it remind you of how she use to touch all on your husband or whisper who knows what in his ear."

Devin slams her foot on the break but quickly throws her arm in front of Jazmine before she flew forword and says.

"Sorry, you should probably put a seat belt on." with a small smirk

.

.

"Devin can I talk to you?" Eva asked as Devin walked in with her family and Jazmine.

"Yeah sure."

"Mama can we go see if Alanna is here?" JoJo asked.

"Sure." Devin said.

"I`ll just go with them." Jazmine said.

"So what's up?" Devin asked holding her two small children's hand as they approached the table.

"I know I should be the last person to be whining about bullying after what I did to you but…

"Who's bothering you?" Devin asked rolling her eyes.

"Well ever since Shane gave me that push the Garcia twins have been giving me a hard time."

"They`re pushing you?" Devin asked lifting her eye brows.

"Yeah I had some extra training, I`ve improved alot since I've been back."

"I`ve seen you since you came back up and improving alot is not the word I`d use."

"I mean your okay you went from 'pick a new hobby sweetie' to ' that was actually alright.' but a push?"

Eva just stares at her.

Devin sighs and shakes her head and says. "Some things never change."

"I know."

"Well I`m sorry, but what do you expect for me to do about it, I don't work here at the moment, and even if I did, I don't have much authority especially with things like that."

Devin still hasn't been back to work since Shane and Linda gave her time off because of the incident then she went on maternity leave so her break was longer than anyone expected.

"Yeah I know I just wanted some advice."

"Mommy I want to go play!" Joseph said wiggling.

"Just a second Joey- Joseph."

"You should go talk to Shane ASAP, you can't ignore it like I did."

"Okay thanks Dev."

"No problem." Devin said walking away.

"Oh my gosh look at my babies!" Trinity said squatting down and picking up Joseph and Joanna.

"Triny!" Joseph says.

"He's so cute!"

"Thanks."

"You don't mind if I kidnap them do you?" Trinity asked.

"No, by all means take them- do you know where Joe is?"

"Mmm- I think he's around the corner."

"Thanks." Devin says turning on her heels.

.

.

"Hey doll face." Joe says pecking her on her lips.

"Hey, who were you on the phone with earlier?" Devin asked.

"When?"

"At home, I could hear you talking to someone."

"From all the way up stairs?" Joe asked.

"I have good hearing."

"I`ll remember that the next time you claim you didn't hear me when I`m calling you."

Devin gives him a closed smile.

"So who were you talking to?"

"Just Cassidy."

Raising her eye brow Devin asked.

"What for?"

"Just stuff about work, you know were both supposed to be trainers on tough enough."

"Why did they choose Cassidy out of all the Diva`s in the locker room?"

Joe shrugs and says.

"She`s a good wrestler."

"So is Tenille and Becky and majority the Women`s locker room."

"That`s something you`d have to take up with who ever picked the trainers."

"Mmmm."

"Cassidy and I aren't the only trainers you know."

"Who else is training?"

"I`m not completely sure but I think they`re asking Rocky and Rachel too."

"Mmm, so what were you two talking about on the phone?"

"We were talking about stuff we needed to go over before that takes place."

"Oh okay well I`ll get out of your hair." Devin says walking away.

Turning back around Devin says.

"Oh and good luck on the match, don't break anything."

.

.

Devin her kids and Jenn had decided not to watch from the back like they normally would, they decided to sit in the audience amongst the fans while Jazmine stayed back stage.

 _1…2…3…_

 _"_ _And the winner and the NEW Wwe world heavy weight champion ROMAN REIGNS!" Lilian announced._

And the crowed went crazy booing and throwing things they were pissed in their eyes it shouldn't have been him that won it should have been Daniel they were boarder line rioting.

"Mommy why are they booing daddy?" Joelynn asked.

"I don't know, baby." Devin said as someone put their hand on her shoulder.

Jumping Devin turns around and looks up.

"Mrs. Anoa`i?" The security asked.

"Yes?"

"I've been ordered to come get you and your family."

"Okay." Devin said as she picked up both her two small children and followed him.

.

.

"Stay in front of me." The security said putting his hand on Devin's back.

"What's going on?" Devin asked looking back.

"We need to get your family out of here, you guys aren't safe."

"What's going on tee-tee?"

"Nothing, just move faster." Devin said.

.

.

Devin, Joe, and the kids were all locked in the locker room with security surrounding the room letting no one in or out.

"Joe what's going on?" Devin asked.

"The fans are rioting."

"But why."

"They don't want me as champion."

"That doesn't make sense they were just cheering for you last night." Devin said.

Joe shrugs and says. "They say I`m being shoved down their throats."

"They`re calling me cena 2.0." Joe continued.

"Well don't take it to personal, the crowed goes against anyone they think 'the man' is for, they`re just being rebellious, the man want`s Cena they want Reigns, the man give Reigns they want Bryan they give them Bryan they want hornswoggle."

Joe chuckles and asked.

"Did you just say hornswoggle?"

Devin laughs herself then asked.

"So they're going to just have us sit in this room?"

"Someone's going to get our car."

"Then what?"

"Then someone going to walk us to our car."

"All of this because you won?"

"They`re tired of being ignored."

"I think someone should remind them that this is a show, not real life."

"Alright guys are you ready?" One of the Head security asked.

"Yeah." Joe said grabbing his bags.

"Where going to need you to hold your kids."

"What about my bags?"

"We have someone who would hold them just grab your kids."

"It's going to be a little hard to hold five kids." Devin said.

"You and Joe grab a kid and someone will grab another."

"Some one?" Devin asked.

"Look we don't have time; we need to get you out of here as soon as possible!"

"Fine." Devin said grabbing Joseph and Joe grabbing Joanna.

.

.

"They have the building surrounded sir." A security says walking up to them.

"Okay- we're going to need you guys to keep your heads down until you guys get into the car."

"Okay." Devin said.

"You hear that girls?" Devin asked.

"YES!" They all said in unison.

As she walked to the door and watched the chaos unfolding right before her eyes from Devin says.

"Oh my gosh- Its like we're about to step into a battle zone."

"Maybe if they see your kids they'll stop throwing things." The security says.

"Or maybe not, why in the hell would i put my kids in danger like that?" Devin asked.

"It was just a thought."

"Are you being paid to think?"

"Devin." Joe calls.

"Alright we're going out remember what i said heads down." The head security says.

Joe looks back at his girls and niece and then wraps his free arm around Devin pulling her closer as they walked out the exit with there heads down each child having there arms over their head except the two youngest who had their heads in there parents chest.

.

.

"Keep it moving- Joe were going to need you to go straight to your car give your daughter to your wife." The head security said as they approached Devin's car

"I`m not going to my car until I know my family is safe in their car." Joe said.

The head security and the other security exchanged looks as the other securities stood behind them.

"What the hay."

Devin and Joe opens the car doors, placing Joanna and Joseph in their car seats Devin says.

"Give us the girls."

Devin and Joe puts the girls into the car and then Devin goes around to the driver's side where Joe was and opens the driver's door when Joe turns her around and kisses her and says.

"Get home safe okay."

"Okay." Devin said climbing into her black Suv.

Turning on the car Devin looks behind her and quickly turns the car off and jumps out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked snapping around.

"Where's Jazmine?" Devin asked.

"Mrs. Anoa`I you need to get back into the car, it's not safe out here."

"We forgot someone inside." Devin said.

"What's their name we can go get them."

Just then the fans starts to throw thing at them flying a little too close to them Joe pushes Devin against the car and uses his body as a shield until it stopped.

"Are you okay?" Joe said stepping back and cupping her face with his hands.

"I`m fine, are YOU okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me, you need to get out of here and I`ll go back and get Jazmine."

"No, Joe you get in the car and take them home and I`ll go get Jazmine and ride back in your car."

"Devin you're not going to do that you're going to get in…"

Before he finished what he had to say Devin turns and walks away

"MRS. ANOA`I!"

"Devin!" Joe yelled out.

Joe sighs and climbs into the family car.

.

.

"Have you seen Jazmine?" Devin asked Rachel.

"Yeah she was over near the locker room last time I seen her- what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I`ll explain later." Devin said walking off.

Walking into the guy's locker room Devin see's Jazmine sitting on one of the newer talents lap kissing, snatching her off his lap Devin says.

"What are you doing?!"

"Never mind don't answer that..."

"Do you know how old she is?!" Devin asked turning to the talent.

"18."

"Try 16."

"She told me she was 18!" He said lifting his hands.

Devin looked at Jazmine shaking her head while she still had a tight grip on her arm.

"You're not my mom, you can't grab me like that!" Jazmine said snatching her arm out of Devin's grip and storming off.

Devin shook her head again and walked out of the locker room.

.

.

"Devin there you are." Joe said.

"Where's the kids?"

"Don't worry there at home with my mom."

"Devin what you did out there was stupid, you could have gotten hurt!"

"I know, I know." Devin says.

"Where's Jazmine?"

"She's out in the car." Joe said pushing her hair behind her ear


	7. Chapter 7

A:n No your eyes aren't playing tricks on you i did post two chapters in one day... Enjoy

.

.

"Alright I`ll see you at home." Joe said kissing her through the window.

"Alright." Devin says putting her hand on his.

.

.

"So I talked to the guy, and we can take the Dna test without your mom." Joe said as he drove the car.

"What- they can do that?" Jazmine asked looking up from her tablet.

"I guess."

"Why can't we just wait til my mom gets back?"

"Don't you want to know if I'm your dad or not?" Joe asked glancing down at her.

"You are my dad."

Joe smiles and says. "And will know that officially after we get this Dna test done."

"If you already know then why do we need to rush and get one done?"

"Just because."

"Can we at least wait until my mom gets back?" Jazmine asked.

Joe sighs and says. "We both know how irresponsible your mom can be, who knows when she'll be back."

"You seem like you don't like my mom."

"I haven't thought about her in YEARS."

"But you guys were in love until that b***h Galina came around!" Jazmine said turning off the screen to her tablet.

"Aye watch your mouth!"

"Sorry." Jazmine says.

"And I wasn't in love with her."

"You weren't?"

"Nope- never." Joe said.

"But you slept with her- you had to other wise there'd be no me."

"I was in lust with her."

"But you told her you loved her."

"I was sixteen, I didn't know what love was."

"Did you love Galina?"

"I did."

"So you don't love her anymore?" Jazmine asked.

"Not like that I don't- I`m in love with Devin."

"What does that mean- not like that?" Jazmine asked.

"I have love for her because she's the mother of my child, but I don't love her." Joe said.

"But so is my mom and you seem not to like her."

"Your mom is insane- or at least she was when I knew her."

Jazmine frowns.

"But you're nothing like your mother." Joe says.

Jazmine smiles.

"There you go."

"When do we take our Dna test?" Jazmine asked.

"In three days."

"Hey what happened to your arm?" Joe asked noticing the black and blue bruise that his wife had unintentionally left on her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Next day

"So what happened?" Rocky asked.

"They had to rush us out of the arena because fans were rioting." Devin said.

"What-like ecw rioting?"

"Damn there." Devin says.

"That's crazy how did you guys get out?" Rachel asked.

"Security had to escort us out." Devin said.

"Dang."

"I know luckily we have a gate around our house."

"Lucky you!" Rocky said.

"It was so crazy all the kids had to be held – I almost got hit by something."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Joe shield me."

"How about the kids?"

"They were already in the car."

"Mmm- that's crazy!" Rocky said.

"You didn't see all those securities around the locker room?"

"I was wondering about that."

"But enough about that, did I tell you Eva came up to me when I got there?"

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"The Garcia twins are back to what they do best."

"Which is?"

"Bullying."

"Why did she come to you, did she forget she bullied you too?" Rachel asked.

"She wanted advice."

"What did you tell her?" Rocky asked.

"I told her to tell Shane as soon as possible."

"Mmm."

"Let's go shopping!" Rocky said.

"Yeah no." Devin says.

"Why not?"

"Do you know how difficult it is to load five kids in a car?"

"Leave them with Jazmine she's old enough to watch them." Rocky said.

"Nnno."

"Come on will be right back!"

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"There is no such thing as will be right back when it comes to shopping with you two." Devin said.

"You two- that be Rachel!" Rocky says.

"Same difference."

"Devin please!" Rachel begs.

"I don't know about leaving them with her."

"Why?"

"I just don't really know her that well yet."

"She`s living here."

"Temporarily."

"Come on Devin you`re being too paranoid!" Rachel says.

"Call it what you want but I'm not leaving them with her."

"DEVIN please she`s not going to do anything to them!" Rachel says.

"You don't know that."

"Yes i do, Devin please."

"Fine." Devin said as she walks over to the sliding door.

.

.

"Hey Jaz." Devin said walking into Jazmine`s room.

A little startled Jazmine jumps and hides her tablet under her pillow.

"I`m sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Devin said.

"It`s okay."

"What were you looking at?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Usually when people hide what they`re doing it's because they were doing something they have no business doing."

"Did you want something?" Jazmine asked lifting her eye brow.

"Oh yeah do you think you could look after the girls and Joseph while I run to the store real quick." Devin asked.

"Well I was going to go to the library but I guess I could go when you come back."'

"Thank you." Devin said turning on her heel and walking out.

.

.

"Okay guys I`m leaving and Jazmine's in charge." Devin said to the girls.

"Whatever." Joelynn said with an attitude.

"What's wrong with you?"

Joelynn shrugs and says. "Nothing."

"Okay well JoJo, Jenn we won`t be gone too long but help Jazmine out with Joey and Anna if she needs it- okay?"

"Alright." JoJo and Jenn says in unison.

"Mommy's going to be right back, you be good for Jazmine okay." Devin says to her son.

"I wanna go!" Joseph says.

"No, you're staying here with your sisters and Jenn and Jazmine."

"No!" Joseph says crying.

"Joey stop crying!" Devin says.

"Just come on he`ll get over it." Rocky says.

"I can't just leave him crying like this."

Rachel sighs and says

"Devin!"

"Joey go get your shoes."

"Can we all go too tee-tee?" Jenn asked.

"Alright, come on."

.

Walking out the door Devin bumps into her brother in law.

"UNCLE MATT!" Joelynn says jumping in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"Rude much- I was coming over to visit my brother, you know being that he lived here and all." Matt replied.

"Joe's not here." Devin says.

"Where'd he go?"

Devin shrugged.

"Can we go with you Matt?" Jenn asked.

"Umm."

"It'll just be until i get back in a hour or two." Devin says.

"Fine, i have somewhere be later but I'll just drop them off to Joe where ever he's at if you're not back in time."

"Okay, thanks." Devin says passing her youngest to her brother in law.

.

.

"Stop looking at your watch, we just got here" Rachel says looking at her outfit in the mirror.

"Really- because it feels like we've been here forever." Devin says sitting there in boredom

"So when is Ms. Jazmine leaving?" Rocky asked.

Devin instantly rolls her eyes.

"You mean you don't just love having your knew stepdaughter being around?" Rachel joked after noticing her friend rolling her eyes.

.

.

"Jazmine just couldn't wait until you left." Rachel said as the three pulled up in front of the Anoa'i house.

Devin looks up at all the cars in front of her house and says.

"I'm going to kill Jazmine!"

"Breathe Devin, you don't look good in orange." Rocky says.

Taking a deep breath in anger Devin starts to count backward as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"99,98,97,96..."


	9. Chapter 9

Taking her keys out Devin unlocks her door walking into a crowd of people.

"Look mommy Auntie Di and Auntie Becky is here!" Joelynn said.

"I see." Devin said putting down her bag.

"Someone looks unhappy to see us." Bree says.

"Yeah well I haven't seen you guys in a year, I`m just surprised to see you that`s all."

"Devin can we talk?" Bree asked.

"Sure."

"Alone?"

"Right this way." Devin says giving her cousin the gesture to walk past her.

Grabbing Devins arm as she walks off Joe says.

"I need to talk to you later about something."

Pulling her arm out of his grip Devin says.

"Okay."and then follows behind her cousin

.

.

"So." Devin says leaning against the counter.

"I know you`ve said in the past how you`re not mad at me but..."

"Aubree I`m not mad."

"That's the other thing, you never call me Aubree unless you`re upset, you get real formal when it comes to names when your mad."

"Bree I said this once and I`ll say this again, I am not mad at you why would I be mad?" Devin asked.

"Because I was ignoring your calls." Bree says.

"Oh so you were ignoring them?"

"Dev..."

"Devin."

"Devin, I was just going through a lot around that time I couldn't be there for you like I should have."

"A lot." Devin laughs.

"Aubree, I've been there for you for everything, every hard time you had no matter how much it cost I was there for you and I was just expecting you to do the same for me, but I guess that was to much to ask for."

"Devin, we're family."

"Correction Joe, and the kids are my only family."

"So you are upset?" Bree asked.

"No."

"You sound pretty bitter."

"Is this all you wanted to say?" Devin asked.

"I just wanted to make sure we're cool."

Devin shakes her head and says.

"Will never be 'cool' again, but you`re my cousin, so I`m not going to hold anything against you."

.

.

"So what`s the big emergency?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know what you`re talking about." Devin says.

"When you texted us a couple of days ago you said there was an emergency."

"So I supposedly said there was an emergency and you guys came two days later?"

"We don't all have money like you Devin." Stacy says.

"Yeah not all of us can be Wwe`s darling." Kendall says.

"Sounds like the words of a bitter has been to me." Devin replied.

Kendall stares at Devin with a long serious stare she didn't know whether to hit her with one of her quick come backs or to just let it slide . With the exception of Keisha, Crystal, Devin and Samantha who had career`s waiting for them after their original run with the Wwe everyone else came home to nothing, life was a whole lot harder for them who had to go back to what they were doing before Wwe came to picture, not that it was bad it but it was defiantly nothing compared to what they were used to when they were working for the Wwe.

"So what exactly was the emergency?" Dani asked.

"I have no idea what you`re talking about, I never texted any of you, I cant even find my phone, I lost it somewhere in the house a couple of days ago."

"So if you aint the one who called us who did?" Keisha asked.

"Jazmine!" Rocky says.

"Rocky stop it!" Devin says elbowing her in the gut.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me."

"Well it came from your phone." Rebecca says.

"So we came all the way out here for nothing?" Kendall asked with an attitude.

"Well you guys are welcome to stay here we have enough rooms." Devin said.

Joe stares at his wife.

Keisha laughs and says.

"I don't think dude want us to stay."

"So what's going on?" Bree asked.

"Nothing."

"Where yo bathroom at?" Keisha asked

Without saying anything Joe points to it.

.

.

"Auntie Devin!" Alex said hugging her.

"Hi Alex- how's the house?"

When Devin moved to Florida instead of selling her house she let her nephew move into it.

"It's fine, everything still as nice as you left it."

"Mmm."

"It is!"

"So how's the girl friend?"

"Who said I had a girl friend?"

"You don't have a girl friend?" Devin asked arching her eyebrow and putting her hand on her hip.

"She's good."

"Why didn't you bring her to meet me?!"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't think about it."

.

.

"Hi I`d like to make a noise complaint." Jazmine said on the phone as she played on her tablet.

"Yes I`ve already asked if they could quiet down but they refused."

"And they're being aggressive and hostile."

"The address- 1539 burgundy way."

"Thank you, I appreciate it- bye." Jazmine said hanging up the phone.

.

.

"How I look?" Keisha asked turning around.

"Like big bird." Rocky said.

Devin lets out a loud laugh.

"You a hater."

"Yeah that's it."

"Keish why do you have all those feathers on?" Devin asked still laughing.

"I see why yals so close yals some haters!" Keisha said walking away.

"Hey Devi what`s your address again Richard, David and Jessica are on their way."

"1539 burgundy way."

"Okay thank you."

"What the hell does Keisha have on?" Rayshaun asked walking up.

"I tried to tell her." Devin said still laughing.

Quietly Jazmine stood at the door way with her arms cross just staring at everyone.

"Who is that?" Bree asked looking over at Jazmine.

"Joe's maybe long lost daughter."

"She is my daughter." Joe says correcting her.

"That's what I said."

"Well where did she come from?" Diamond asked.

Devin shrugged and said. "She's been here for almost a month."

"She looks nothing like you." Diamond said.

"So, neither does Joseph."

"Yeah that`s because he looks like his mom."

"And she looks like her mom."

Diamond shakes her head and says.

"No Joe, that is not your child, at least with Joseph he has his moments where he looks like you."

"So the child has to look like you for it to be your child?" Joe asked offended.

"Joe don't get butt hurt, I`m just saying." Diamond said as someone knocked on the door.

Turning on her heels Jazmine starts humming a creepy yet catchy tune, kind of like ones you would find on a scary movie, you know the ones that were usually sung by creepy little kids. Yeah thats what she was humming as she walks down the hall and makes her way up to Devin and Joe's room. Twisting the door knob she walks over to the dresser where Devin kept her anxiety pills and opens the bottle and walks over to the toilet and flushes them down. With a plain face Jazmine turns around and goes back to humming as she walks back to the dresser and puts the empty pill bottle back on the dresser and walks out.

.

.

"But enough about that." Joe said as the banging on the door grew louder.

"That better not be Jessica banging on my door like that." Devin said walking over to the door.

"Yes- officer."

"Can I come in?" The officer asked.

"What for?"

"I can't see you."

"Why do you need to see me?"

Walking up to the door Joe asked. "Is there a problem officer?"

"I have received several noise complaints."

"From who we aren't even being loud." Devin said.

"Well apparently you are, if someone's going to go out their way to call us and make a complaint."

"Can I see a photo Id?"

"Yeah sure." Devin said unlocking the gate and grabbing her id out her purse.

"Are you the owner of this house?" The officer asked.

"Yes I am." Devin said passing him her id.

"Really?" The officer said looking down at the id then at her.

"Yes really." Devin said.

"How'd you pay for it?"

"With the money from my job?"

"Officer, you seen her id is there a reason why your still hassling us?" Joe asked snatching Devin's id away from him.

"Don't you ever snatch anything out of my hand again!"

Joe quickly grabs Devin and pulls her behind him and says. "I can snatch whatever I want!"

"Joe calm down- officer we apologize that you had to waste your time and come out here but no one`s making any noise ." Keisha said putting her hand on the officer shoulder trying to act like she had some sense.

"Don't you ever touch me!"

"You don't like being touch I understand neither do I." Keisha said holding her hands up.

"Little lady this here thing aint got nothing to do with you, so I suggest you walk away."

"With all due respect officer you is in my cousins house, I aint gotta do nothing."

"Ma`am." The officer said grabbing Keisha by her arm.

"Can you let my arm go, you're hurting me."

"Let her go!" Joe yelled.

"Or what?"

"Don't let her go and see."

The officer took Joe's threat as a challenge and threw Keisha on the ground with force.

"Hold up hold up, you aint finna slam me on no ground when I aint do nothin!" Keisha says trying to get off the ground.

"Stay on the ground!"

"You aint gotta slam me that hard or put ya knee in my back like that!" Keisha said getting up again.

"What did I say?!"

"STAY ON THE F**KING GROUND!" The officer yelled putting more pressure on her back with his leg.

Richard, David and Jessica walks in undetected.

Joe snatches the officer off of her, and the officer pushes Joe back causing him to fly back pretty far. When more police officers rushes in to detain Keisha, Keisha starts going crazy swinging at every officer she could, charging in all at once Keisha still swinging when they all tackle her to the ground Keisha pops up like super woman and starts swinging like crazy and again they all take her down this time hand cuffing her. Picking her up off the ground Keisha starts kicking like crazy forcing the officers to have to carry her out.

"What the heck`s going on?" Jessica asked.

"Keisha thought she could fight a officer." Crystal says.

"Are you okay Rachel, I didn't hit you did I?" Joe asked.

"No you're good." Rachel says rubbing her pregnant belly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, um I think I`m going to go home now before something else happens and I go into premature labor."

"Alright see you tomorrow." Devin said hugging her pregnant friend.

As Rachel lets go she looks up at the door way and see's Jazmine with her arms folded with a smirk on her face.

"I`ll walk you to the car." Joe said to his pregnant friend.


	10. Chapter 10

"Devin come get me!" Keisha said.

Stacy laughs hysterically.

"What's so damn funny?" Keisha asked.

"You!"

"I don't see anything funny, how the HELL am I the one in jail when I was tryna be the peace maker?!"  
"Keish you were not trying to be no peace maker- not swinging like that you weren't." Dani said.

"Yes I was I calmly walked over to him to try and resolve things I even used my proper white girl voice, until he put his hand on me!" Keisha says.

"And why the hell didn't anyone help me?!"

"Keisha I have kids, I can't be going to jail." Devin said.

"What about you Joe you were talkin about what you were goin to do but you aint do s**t!"

"Keisha you were fighting an officer." Joe said.

"Yeah, yeah are you finna to come get me or nah I`m in here looking like big bird!"

"Aint nobody told you to put that on to begin with!" Rocky said.

"Rocky kiss my a**!"

"Nah I think I'll pass."

"Are you going to get me or what Devin?!" Keisha asked

"Um- I can't but Dani or Rocky can."

"No I can't, Johnathon and I have to look at venues." Rocky said.

"I thought you found one months ago?" Devin said.

"I have to go!" Rocky said turning on her heel.

"Rocky you hella f**ked up!" Keisha yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah." Rocky said walking out.

"I`ll go get her." Jessica said.

"Oh hell no- I aint ridin back with no Jessica!"

"Well then you're going to be sitting in jail, because no one wants to come get you!" Jessica said.

"Yal messed up, first yal let me get beat, now yal gonna let me sit in the stanky a** jail lookin like big bird- I`ll remember that!"

"Wouldn't you have your jail clothes by now?" Stacy asked.

"No they have me in a holdin cell."

"Well have fun!" Jessica said trying to hang the phone up.

"Shut up Jessica!"

"So aint nobody comin for me?"

"No- I told you nobody wanted to come get you, but me and you ruined that!" Jessica yelled.

"Shh- Joseph and Joanna are sleep!" Devin said.

"Yal messed up!"

"Fine I`ll go get her!" Joe says.

"You better come get me its yo fault I'm in here." Keisha said.

"How?"

"If you weren't such a damn hot head i wouldn't of had to go over there to try and calm things down."

"My bad."

"Yo bad- yo bad, you always runin yo mouth and you never think of the consequences."

"Thats because he thinks he's untouchable because his mom is a lawyer." Devin says.

"Well next time- wait wait a minute why aint Joe leave yet?"

"Shut up Keisha I'm heading out now, Stac- come with me?"

"Nope."

"Dani?"

"Sure."

"Yal aint s**t!" Keisha said.

"Bye Keisha." Devin said hanging up the phone

.

.

"Yes mom I made it here safe." Jazmine said on the phone.

"How's he treating you?"

"Great- it's his wife that hates me."

"Well don't let her get to you, you're where you belong."

"Thanks mom- I love you." Jazmine said.

"I love you too."

"Are you doing what i told you to do?"

"Yes mom."

"Good girl."

"I flushed her anxiety pills down the toliet." Jamine says.

"What was her reaction to that?"

Jazmine shrugs as if she could see her and says.

"I don't know yet i just did it."

"How often does she take them?"

"Twice a day i think."

"So she'll notice soon."

"Alright well I'll talk to you after the test in two days."

"Alright baby."

Jazmine gets up and walks into the living room with the others when the front door opens, it's Joe, Dani and Keisha.

"That little b***h!" Keisha said running up to Jazmine and punches her

"HEY!" Devin yelled.

"You need to calm the hell down!" Joe said stepping in between the two.

"That little b***h called the police!" Keisha yelled.

"Keisha you don't know that." Richard says.

"Yes the hell I do!"

"I didn't do anything!" Jazmine said holding her face.

"You ah lie!"

"And you're insane!"

"You sat your little Casper lookin a** in your room and called the police."

"I wasn't even in my room."

" Then you sat somewhere else and did it, cause ya a** did it, thats why you sat yo a** at the door smirkin."

"I was laughing about how stupid you looked."

"That's enough- Jazmine go to your room!" Devin said.

"WHAT- she punched me!"

"Go!" Devin yelled.

"Dad?" Jazmine said.

"Just go." Joe said.

Jazmine mugs Keisha and then Devin and walks away.

"Keisha you can't be putting your hands on people like that!" Devin said.

"Oh shut up Devin!"

"Keish I`m serious!"

"Yeah, Yeah."

"KEISHA I know you're mad at the world, but you can't go around hitting people especially not my child!" Joe yelled in anger.

"She ain't your…"

"I think we all just need to go to sleep before anyone says anything they'd later regret." Devin said cutting her off as she holds her husband arm.

"Yeah I think you're right!" Richard said pulling Keisha back.

.

.

"I can't believe Keisha!" Joe says flopping down on the bed in anger as he yanked his shirt from over his head.

Looking around her dresser for her pill bottles Devin says.

"You know Keisha."

"Yeah but this time she went too far- she put her hands on my daughter!"

"Jazmine's not your daughter." Devin says climbing in bed.

Joe snaps his head towards Devin.

"What she isn't."

"Stop saying that- she is just as much as my child as the others!"

"That's the thing she not JUST as much as your child as the others!"

"You don't know that!"

"No Joe YOU don't know that, that's why you're getting a dna test done in two days." Devin said.

"Devin I`m not talking about this anymore- I`m going to bed!" Joe said.

"Good!" Devin said turning over.

"One more thing, when I find out that she is mines your gonna start treating her like you do the others!"

"I thought you were going to sleep?"

"Devin I`m serious!"

"Yeah I know, and I do treat her exactly how I treat mines."

"Oh so you snatch all the kids by their arms?" Joe asked.

"Joe what are you talking about?"

"Jazmine told me when you walked back into the arena that night and you grabbed her by the arm and you left a bruise."

Devin flipped back over and said. "Did she tell you why I grabbed her by the arm?"

"Does it matter, you left a bruise."

"You know that new guy at work you got suspended for fighting- yeah i caught her making out with him, but I`m sure she told you that part too!"

Joe sighs and says. "Devin I`m…"

"I`m going to bed before we say something that we'll regret!" Devin says cutting him off.

Joe pushes back Devin's hair.

"Good night." Devin said pushing his hand back.

.

.

It was twelve o`clock mid night and the house was sleep all except Jazmine who had wondered into Joe and Devin's room. Standing at the door way watching them as they slept, Jazmine slowly walks into their room without a sound, well almost without a sound until she ran into the dresser and knocks something off, Devin opens her eyes and stretched as Jazmine stood in the corner as quiet as a church mouse wondering if she seen her, when Devin turns around and throws her arm around Joe and falls back asleep. Tip toeing around the bed Jazmine steps in front of her dad and smiles and then reaches down and pushes back his wild hair and kisses him on the cheek and turns and walks out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ninja turtles and Barbie?" Vanessa asked as she hung the banner.

"That`s what she wanted." Devin said.

"And you really let a one year old pick out her decorations?"

"It`s her birthday."

"Where should we put her present?" a distant relative asked.

"Um over there on the table." Devin said pointing behind her.

"Where's your siblings- i heard they were out here?" Vanessa asked.

"They went down Miami or something last night."

" They didn't want to stay for their nieces first birthday?"

Devin shrugs uncaringly and says.

" I'd be surprised if they did come."

"Did they know today was her birthday?"

"Probably not."

"Where's the birthday girl?" Summer asked walking up.

"She`s taking a nap she should be waking up any minute now."

"Did you already get her dress?"

"No Joe wanted to dress her."

Both Summer and Vanessa lifted their eye brow.

"I picked the outfit out already."

"Okay because I was going to say!"

"Is the party starting NOOOOW?!" Joseph asked.

"No not now." Devin replied to her son.

.

.

Frustrated and almost regretting his offer to get his daughter ready Joe asked.

"Why can`t I put her hair in a bun, I can do a bun?"

"Mama, doesn't like her hair in a bun." JoJo said.

"Yeah, they have to go in four little pony tails with hair balls at the top and burettes at the end of her braids." Jenn says.

"Yeah I know." Joe replies.

"Don`t you wish you didn't ask to get her ready?" Joelynn asked.

Joe just stares at his daughter, sometimes she was too sassy for his liking.

"Hey how about I`ll give you two, two hundred each if you do her hair." Joe says to his niece and his oldest daughter.

Both JoJo and Jenn throws their hands up and leaves the room.

Joe turns and looks at Joelynn.

"Don't even think about it!" Joelynn says.

"I mean it don't think about it!" Joelynn says as her dad continued to stare at her.

"Pumpkin!"

"Daddy!"

"Three hundred dollars AND I`ll take you were ever you want." Joe says.

"Make it a thousand and we have a deal!"

"A THOUSAND- what are you going to do with a thousand dollars?!"

"I have needs." Joelynn says folding her small arms.

Joe laughs and then says. "I was pushing it when I said three hundred, I should of said ten dollars

"And I should of said two thousand."

"Can you even count to two thousand?" Joe asked.

Joelynn looks to the side.

"Didn't think so, can't you just do it for free for daddy?" Joe asked.

"Daddy I'm only six, I don't know how to do hair." Joelynn said with her hand on her little hip.

"So you were just going to take my money?"

Joelynn giggled.

"But I can tell you how mommy does it."

"Okay."

Joelynn walks out of the room and comes back with a bucket and says.

"This is our hair bucket."

"Okay."

"This is a brush." Joelynn says holding up the brush.

"I know what a brush is silly."

"And how was I supposed to know that?" Joelynn asked.

"You`re right, continue."

"Okay first you spray this on her hair, it`s called comb out spray then you put her hair grease and moisturizer in her hair and you brush it in THEN you can start parting it then you put the hair balls in it then you braid it then you twirl the burette at the end and then you're done." Joelynn explained.

"And I thought you didn't know how to do it." Joe said.

"I can explain it but I can't do it."

"Oh and you have to put her in between your legs, or else she`ll try to run." Joelynn continued.

.

.

"Now is it the party?" Joseph asked.

Slapping her legs Devin leans over and says. "Why don't you go see what`s taking daddy so long with sissy."

"Here he is!" Joseph says pointing at his dad and his little sister.

Rising both her eyebrows Devin says.

"You did a good job with her hair."

"You sound surprised." Joe says.

"I was so sure you were going to just give her a bun or something, then I'd have to go back and do it all over again."

"Well when i say im going to do something..."

.

.

It was towards the end of the party when Devin let Joanna open her presents.

"Alright what`s next?" Devin asked as Joanna sat on her lap waiting to open more presents.

"This is the last one." Joe says passing the gift.

Opening it up it was more toys and clothes from Auntie Vanessa.

"Can you say thank you to auntie?" Devin asked.

"Tank you."

"Devin come quick, it`s Jenn!" Jazmine says rushing up to Devin.

Shooting up Devin asked. "What`s wrong with her?"

"Her neck- its its swelling, and her face is covered in hives."

Devin quickly passes her daughter to Rocky who passes her to her auntie as she too took off running behind her best friends.

.

.

Panicking Devin runs in the house yelling her niece name as she pushes open doors in search for her. Finally finding her Devin rushes to ber side.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Devin yells.

"I'll go." Rocky says running off.

"Tee-Tee I`m dizzy."

"Hold on baby, Rocky`s calling an ambulance." Devin says moments before she watches her nine year old niece collapse.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where's her mother?" Joe asked.

"She`s not answering her phone, none of them are." Devin replies as she is pacing back and forth outside her niece hospital room.

"Dev, she`s going to be okay." Joe says as he stops her from pacing.

"I can't handle this." Devin said putting her head on the walk.

Looking over and noticing the change in her breathing patterns Joe asked.

"Are you okay babe?"

Breathing in and out slowly Devin says.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You should sit down."

"I'm fine."

Joe grabs her by the waist and pulls her to the chair. Putting her face into her hands Devin goes back to breathing in and out slowly.

"When's the last time you took your medicine?"

"Joe i don't know, the day before yesturday i don't know."

"Why did you stop taking them?"

"Leati, I'm trying to focus on not dying."

Walking by a nurse asked.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up Joe says.

"Yeah she's fine."

"Ma'am?"

Devin gives her a shaky thumbs up.

Joe rubs his hand on her back until Devin was able to pull her self together.

"I looked on the dresser were i always put them, and the bottle was empty."

"What?"

"My medicine- you asked why i stop taking them."

"Well maybe you're just due for a refill."

Devin shakes her head and says.

"Last time i took them the bottle was full."

"Well maybe they spilled somewhere."

" I always close the top all the way."

"Well don't worry about it, I'll go get a refill for you."

"Thanks."

"Mrs. Anoa`I." The doctor says walking out of the room.

"Yes."

"Your niece is doing fine she just had an allergic reaction to something."

"To what?" Joe asked.

"Umm." The doctor looked at his paperwork. "She says the only thing she had was a strawberry shake so we're thinking it was the strawberries."

"Wait what?" Devin says.

"She ate strawberries and…."

"No I know what you said but Jenn is allergic to fruit, she`s not going to just pick up fruit or anything with fruit in it and eat or drink it." Devin explains.

"Well she said."

"No I believe you, it just doesn't make sense."

"Can we go in there?" Joe asked.

"Uh- yeah." The doctor replied.

.

.

"So you won't tell them?" Jazmine asked sitting on the foot of the bed.

Jenn shakes her head.

"Good because it was an accident I didn't know."

"Jenn." Devin says walking into her private room as Jazmine gets up and walks out.

"Tee-tee."

"Jenn, sweetie."

"Yes."

"I need to ask you a question and I need you to be completely honest" Devin says.

"Okay."

"Who gave you those strawberries?"

"No one."

"Jenn the doctors says you had an allergic reaction to strawberries so I know you had them, just tell me where you got them from?"

"No one gave me strawberries." Jenn replied.

"Jenn those strawberries could of killed you, you need to tell your tee-tee and I who gave them to you." Joe said.

"Jazmine."

"What?!" Devin asked.

"Jazmine gave me a strawberry shake and I didn't know it was a strawberry shake until my throat started tingling, that's when she told me it was a strawberry shake." Jenn explained.

Devin face completely changed you could see the anger all on her face.

"Devin wait!" Joe whispers to his wife as she turned to walk away.

"What Joe?"

"How do you know Jazmine really gave it to her?"

Throwing her hand towards her niece Devin said. "Jenn just said she did."

"But this isnt the first time she`s eatin fruit or has tried to eat fruit knowing she was allergic to it now is it?" Joe asked.

"She could have just gotten scared and blamed it on Jazmine because she`s the easy target." Joe continues.

Devin shakes her head refusing to believe what he was saying.

"Joe I know my niece…"

"And I know her too…"

"No you don't Joseph, Jenn will never pick up fruit and actually eat it."

"Devin are you crazy, just a few weeks ago you yelled at her because she was trying to eat fruit." Joe says.

"Joe what you don't understand is it`s all a game for Jenn, that day she knew someone was going to stop her from eating that strawberry so that`s why she grabbed it..."

"That doesn't make sense." Joe says.

"Out of all the time she`s visit and she wasn't in our presence has she ever eaten fruit-no because she knows it could possibly kill her, what changed now?" Devin asked.

"I don't think Jazmine gave them to her."

Devin turns back to her niece and asked. "Jennifer I`m going to ask you this one more time, and I want the damn truth who gave you strawberries?"

"Jazmine did."

"Thank you." Devin says believing her niece and storming towards the door when Jazmine and Summer comes into the room.

Devin immediately lifts her hand and back hands her causing Jazmine to stubble a bit.

"You f**king tried to kill my niece!" Devin shouted as she is being held back by her husband.

"What are you talking about?" Jazmine asked holding her face.

"You know exactly what I`m talking about!"

"I didn't know she was allergic to the strawberries honest!"

Devin gives her a look of disbelief.

"I am so sorry, i would have never given it to her had i known would she was allergic."

Feeling stupid after realizing they had never told her about Jenn`s allergies she says. "I`m sorry, you`re right we never told you she was highly allergic to fruit- my bad."

"You just hit her in the face and then said my bad and that`s supposed to be it?" Summer asked.

"Summer shut up." Devin says.

Jazmine lets go of her face and storms off and Joe goes to go after her when Devin grabs a hold of his arm pulling him back she says.

"She's not going back to our house."

"Yeah okay." Joe says as he walks over to his niece.

"I can take her back to my hotel with me and Joe can just pick her up for the test in the morning." Summer says.

With her arms crossed Devin says.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Joe asked his niece.

"I'm feeling better."

"Good." Joe replies.

"Did I ruin Ana's birthday?" Jenn asked.

Shaking his head Joe says.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"Why would i be mad at you?" Joe asked.

"Because I ruined Ana's party, I told Jazmine not to go get you."

"Sweetie your life is far more important than a stupid party, she'll have more parties, but there will only be one Jenn."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back alright?" Joe says taping her arm.

Walking over Devin asked.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if my daughters okay, you just knocked the s**t out of her remember?" Joe says moments before he walks off.


	13. Chapter 13

Yawning Devin asked.

"What do you want?"

"I've come to drop off the child." Summer says.

"Joe could of went and got her." Devin replies.

"Well she has to get dressed doesnt she?"

"Whats wrong with what she has on?"

"Don't be such an a**."

Devin rolls her eyes and lets Jazmine walk past her

.

.

"Jazmine, Jazmine." Joe calls opening her door and walking in on a naked Jazmine.

Startled Jazmine jumps and quickly covers herself.

"I-I am so sorry- I should of knocked." Joe said quickly turning around and putting his hands on his hips.

"No, your okay- Joss- I mean dad."

"Um- I just came to tell you that we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

.

.

"You look nice."

"Thanks dad." Jazmine says giving a quick smile then gazing off to the side.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"I'm just really nervous."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I know but.."

"Would it help if one of the girls came with you?"

"Maybe."

"So who do you want to come?"

"Joelynn?" Jazmine says shrugging.

Looking up from her book with an attitude Joelynn says.

"I don't wanna go." and then looks back down.

Almost offended Jazmine asked.

"Why not?"

"Beacuse i don't like you!" Joelynn says putting her book down and walking out.

"Well maybe Jenn or JoJo will want to come."

"Well i sort of just wanted Joelynn to come"

"Okay."

.

.

"So now we just need a swab out of your mouth Jazmine."

"Can I do it?" Jazmine asked.

"Uh- sure." The man said.

Jazmine grabs the cotton swab and opens her mouth to swab her own mouth, when the stares from Joe and the man made her nervous.

"Can I do this alone, I`m kind of nervous."

"It's okay we could turn around." The man says.

"No that won't work."

"Come on Jazmine." Joe says.

"Can you guys leave the room?"

Joe looks at the dude.

"Sure." The guy says.

"Come on Joelynn." Joe said.

"But I don't want to wait out there there's nothing to do." Joelynn says.

"There's nothing to do in here either." Joe replies.

"Uh huh there's these coloring books."

"Come on you could color out there Jazmine wants to be alone."

"But I wanna stay in here!"

"Lynn!"

"Fine."

.

.

Sitting in the chair staring at the swab Jazmine says.

"Come on Jaz, you have to do this."

"But what if he's not- no no he is, I have to do this there's no more avoiding this."

"But maybe if i- no..." Jazmine says running her fingers through her long hair.

.

.

"Daddy I have to use the bathroom."

"Um, okay theres one inside the room where Jazmine is."

Jumping up Joelynn goes to the bathroom and comes right out.

"I can't use that!" Joelynn says pointing back to the room.

"Why not?" Joe asked.

"Because it's dirty, it's disgusting I'm not sitting on that toilet"

Joe sighs and says. "Alright let's go."

"Is Jazmine done?" The man asked.

"She didn't even do it yet, shes just sitting there."

.

.

"How long will it take before we know?" Joe asked.

"In a few hours."

"Why so long?" Joe asked.

"If you wanted quick results you should of went on somewhere else, maybe like Maury perhaps." the tall lanky guy says laughing at his own joke.

Joe gives him a plain look.

"It was a joke, go home and will give you a call in an hour or two."

"Alright."

"Should we call your cell phone?"

"No call my house phone."

"Alright tell the wife I said hi!"

"Alright see you around."

"How do you know him?" Jazmine asked with her eye brow lifted as they walked out the room.

"He wanted to be a wrestler a few years back and he trained at my uncle and dad's wrestling school."

"Oh cool!"

.

.

"What will happen if the test comes back and says you're not my dad?" Jazmine asked looking up.

"It won't."

"But what if it does?"

"Then you'll go back with your mom when she comes back into town."

"But I don't want to go back with her, I love it here."

"You can visit from time to time- but let's not think like that because you are my daughter."

"Hey have you talked to your mom yet?" Joe asked.

"No, why."

"Just wondering." Joe said.

"Why didn't you tell me the whole story?" Joe asked changing the subject.

"What whole story?"

"You were making out with one of the talents."

Jazmine looks down in shame.

"I`m talking to you."

"I didn't think it was important." Jazmine said.

"You didn't think it was important or you wanted it to seem like something that it wasn't?" Joe asked glaring over.

Jazmine looks out the window.

"Jazmine don't do that; you're going to make me angry."

"You asked me what happened to my arm you didn't ask for the whole story."

"I`m sorry are you mad at me?"

Joe shakes his head and says.

"No, but don't you ever lie to me like that again, okay."

"Okay." Jazmine says looking down at her tablet.

"I'm serious if you evver do that again, you'll be begging to go back with your mom."

"Alright."

"Where are we going?" Jazmine asked.

"We have to make a stop real quick." Joe says looking to see if he could get over.

"Where exactly is this stop?"

"I have to go get a refill of something- now that's enough questions."

.

.

"Hey babe." Joe said kissing Devin on the lips as Jazmine stares at them from the other end of the table.

"Why didn't you come in with the girls?"

"I had something I had to take care of before I came in."

"Like?"

"I`ll tell you later." Joe said looking at the kids at the table.

"Secrets don't make friends Uncle Joe!" Jenn said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"What if i dont want any friends?"

"Everyone wants friends."

Pointing to Jazmine Joe says.

"She's waiting on the results, she'll stay right here with me."

Devin ignores him.

"Oh and I went and got your refill." Joe says passing her the pill bottle.

"That was fast."

"I know."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"MOMMY!" Jenn said running over to her mom who was standing at the door.

"Hey baby!" Rebecca said squeezing her.

"When did you get here?"

"The day before yesterday."

"Mommy can I live here forever?"

"You don't want to come back home with mommy?"

"You could come visit or you can move in too!"

Devin laughs out loud.

"You don't want mommy to move in?"

"Yeah Devi you don't want me to move in with you?"

"As a matter of fact I don't." Devin said laughing.

"Why not tee-tee?"

"I lived with your mom for 17 years- I`m just going to leave it at that!" Devin said.

"How nice of you big sis!"

"I thought so."

"So how's school going?" Devin continues.

"It's harder then I remembered."

"Yeah but it`ll be worth It when you're finished."

"What are you going to school for?" Jazmine asked.

"Sports medicine and to be a surgeon."

"How cool how many years do you have left?"

"I only have this semester left..."

"That's why Jenn's staying here for now."

"What a nice auntie she has, taking her in."

"Well she's family soo." Devin said.

"And what did you go to school for Devin?" Jazmine asked.

"I have three masters Degree's in Sociology, Psychology and Theater."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Which means she'll over analyze you, and figure out why you are the way you are and where you will be in ten years all before you even say hello and then act like that's not what she was doing." Rebecca said.

"That's funny."

"Hey there beautiful!" Trinity says as her, Janet and the Fatu twins walked in.

"Hey guys." Devin says pushing back from the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Josh asked opening the cabnit and grabbing a plate.

"We're- having pancakes." Devin said pointing at herself and everyone but the people who had just walked in.

"You better cut one of those things in half because I`m getting me a pancake!" Josh said.

"Yeah you wait for that." Devin says sarcastically.

"But what were we talking about Jazmine?"

"School."

"Oh yeah so I have a degree in Sociology, Psychology and theater."

"Yeah you said that." Jazmine said.

"Is that how you met dad?"

"Dad?!" Janet said.

"Shh." Trinity said elbowing her sister in law.

"What nobody tells me anything anymore!"

"I`ll explain later." Trin whispered.

"Actually we met at work." Devin said.

"You worked for the Wwe too?!" Jazmine asked.

"Yup."

"I bet you were great!"

"I don't mean to toot my own horn…"

"Since when?" Jon asked.

"Oh shut up!"

"I won, this title and that title and that title, i was the first woman to do this, I was the first woman to do that, Mercedes, Ashely and Becky may have started the Divas revaluation but I'm the reason they gave the Divas a second look, so the way i see it there be no divas revaluation with out me." Jon said in Devin's voice.

Devin laughs and then says.

"Shut up!"

"I've never said the last part about being the reason they gave divas, I'm sorry women wrestlers a second look."

" But you gotta admit it sounds like something you'd say."

Laughing again as she shook her head Devin said.

"I hate you."

"I can feel the love!" Jazmine said.

"Well you're going to have to get use to all this if you want to be a part of this family." Rebecca said.

"Wanna be- a part- this family, can someone tell me what's going on?!" Janet said.

"I told you I`ll tell you later!" Trinity said.

"Jazmine might be Joe's long lost daughter from his crazy, psycho ex from high school." Rebecca said as Jazmine squints her eyes at her and tightens her fist.

"Thank you- what's your name?"

"Rebecca- I`m Devin little sister."

"Janet, Josh's wife."

"Oh we met before- right?"

"Yeah years ago" Janet replied.

"Beck you didn't have to say it like that." Joe said.

"What I`m just repeating what you said." Rebecca said throwing her hands up.

"So where are the rest of your family, I heard the Diamond and them are down here?" Trinity asked.

"They went somewhere earlier." Devin says.

"How long are they going to be out here?"

"They leave tomorrow i think im not completely sure." Devin said.

"You look like someone." Jon said.

"Who me?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, people say I look like my mom."

"Who's your mom?"

"Jazmine Layfield."

Jon lifts his eyebrows.

"What?" Janet asked.

"Nothing, I just haven't heard that name in forever."

"That girl was CRAZY!" Josh said.

"Who you tellin?"Joe said.

"But that shouldn't surprise you know Joe stayed dating crazy girls!" Jon said.

"What- no I didn't."

"No they were, and I would know I was there, it's like you have a thing for crazy chicks." Janet said.

Janet and Josh had been together since highschool.

"Devin's the only sane one."

"Noo Devin's crazy too!" Jon said.

"I could vouch for that!" Rebecca said.

"I am not crazy!"

"Most crazy people don't think their crazy." Jon said.

"No I`m joking you're not THAT crazy you are defiantly the normal one."

"THAT crazy, I`m not crazy at all."

"Devin you threw a bleach bottle at someone's head." Josh said.

"She was pestering me." Devin says.

"Was Joe pestering you when you threw his game system out of your bedroom window that just so happen to be on the second floor?" Josh asked.

"Well…."

"How about the time when he bought another one and you poured water on it?"

"That`s enough, see this circle, this right here is a don't bring up old s**t circle!" Devin said.

"Ooo mama said a bad word!" JoJo said.

"What does s**t me?" Joelynn asked.

"Don't say that word." Devin said.

"But you said it!"

"I don't care you just make sure you don't say it!"

"Yes mommy."

"Shh, my phones ringing, it's the Dna place with the results." Joe said with the house phone in his hand.

"Should we leave?" Jon asked.

"Nah your good."

"Hello."

"Hey can I talk to Leati?"

"This is he."

"We have your results."

"And?"

A:N/ What do you think the result are going to be?


	14. Chapter 14

"She's your daughter!"

Jazmine sat there with her mouth agape completely shocked as if she wasn't expecting it.

"I`m his what?"

"Your his daughter." The man repeated.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Welcome to the family." Janet said.

Devin held a sour look on her face as she turns on her heel to walk out when she bumps into Keisha and the rest of her family.

"What's good fam?" Keisha asked.

"They got the results back." Rebecca said.

"And?"

"He's my dad!" Jazmine says.

"So what do I call you now?"

"How about you don't call me nothin, I still got beef with you, don't think i won't fight you, I fights kids, I aint forgot bout the other night." Keisha says.

Putting her hand on her chest Jazmine asked.

"Why are you so angry?"

"B***h don't start with me!"

"Keisha!" Richard calls

"Shut up- imma be quiet but not because you told me to."

"Whatever- so what's going to happen now?" Richard asked.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"I mean what's going to happen now is she moving in, going back with her mother are you guys getting fifty fifty custody or what?"

"I`m not sure yet."

"Devin what's wrong?" Stacy asked.

Devin shakes her head and says. "Nothing."

"There's something wrong you can see it all over your face." Bree says.

"Girls can you go play up stairs." Joe said to his kids and niece.

"Sure- bye daddy!" Jazmine said turning to walk away.

"Take your brother too." Joe said.

"Okay." Jazmine said grabbing Joseph.

"No, No, No Joelle you grab your brother." Devin said.

"Okay, I`ll grab Joanna then." Jazmine said.

"No Jenn can grab her." Devin said.

"Fine." Jazmine said skipping out.

"You could at least pretend to like her." Joe said as he watched the kids walk out.

"It's not that I don't like her, I don't TRUST her!" Devin said.

"What did she do to make you not trust her?"

"I don't know Joe, there's something wrong with that girl!"

"Why what she do?" Janet asked.

"That what I want to know." Joe said.

"The girl watched us having sex- you don't think that's strange?!"

"She watched you guys doing whaaat?!" Keisha asked.

Joe sighs and says. "Devin get over it, it happened."

"Okay, let's just forget about that for a moment, she told you half of a story to get something started."

"Were going to go now." Stacy says.

"What kid doesn't tell half the truth?" Joe asked.

"Not my kids."

"Congratulations you have a perfect family."

"Or how about she walked butt a** naked around my house the second day she was here, who does that- AND after i told her i didnt want her naked around my kids or Jenn, her a** changed butt naked in front of Joseph."

"I'll talk to her."

"She's not staying here as soon as her mom gets back she's taking her a** back to where she came from!" Devin says and then storms out Joe following close behind.

.

.

Walking in there room Joe says "She's not leaving Devin."

"Yes she is -JOSEPH!" Devin said.

"You're not going to throw another kid that doesn't belong to me while your town hopping."

"Another kid- I know you're not referring to JoJo!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"That came out soo wrong." Devin continued.

"What did you mean then?" Joe asked.

"I meant that's not my child or my family so I am not taking care of her!"

"Neither is JoJo."

"That's different."

"How?"'

"It just is."

"Because you didn't raise her- I missed sixteen years of her life I`m not missing any more, you're just going to have to get over it!"

"Whatever!" Devin says throwing her hands up and walking away.

"No not whatever, we're going to talk about this!" Joe say following her.

"Joe stop following me!"

"No we're going to talk about this, since it`s bothering you so much!"

"I`m done talking."

"Well I`m not." Joe replied.

"Joe you`re so selfish!"

"I`m selfish- I`m selfish?"

"Yes, you`re selfish, all you care about is how you feel, you don't care that I don't want her here, the person who`s going to have to raise her while you go town hoping."

"Was it town hoping when you did it?" Joe asked.

"Go to hell."

"You go to hell."

"I hate you!"

"You hate me?"

"That's what i said."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're hella selfish!"

"I'm selfish?" Joe asked.

"Yes your selfish!" Devin shouted.

" I`m being selfish because I`m thinking about what`s best for my daughter?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, daughter, not daughters, or your son, the only person that would benefit from her staying here is Jazmine, and believe it or not you do have other kids."

"You would think since you grew up with out your dad in your life you would understand that she needs me."

Devin sends and evil glare to her husband.

"Don't go there Joseph!"

"But I already did."

"See selfish, all you care about was getting your point across."

"Stop calling me selfish, I`m the least bit selfish especially compared to you, I`m constantly putting everyone before my self especially you! " Joe shouted.

"Name a time."

"How about last year when we or better yet you were mourning the death of the twins, I didn't have a chance to deal with it, because I was to busy helping your emotionally unstable a**!"

Devin gets upset and shoves Joe.

Stumbling back a bit Joe points at her and says.

"Do NOT put your hands on me!"

Devin shoves him again.

"Devin, I'm not putting my hands on you so you don't need to put your hands on me."

"Or what Joe?"

"I`m done, you`re f**king crazy." Joe says throwing his hands up and walking away.

Devin blocks the door so Joe couldnt go out.

"Devin move."

"No, we're going to talk about this right?"

Joe lifts Devin up and moves her to the side and snatches the door open and in comes Jazmine flying to the ground. Neither Joe or Devin said anything they were too mad to notice her.

.

.

Devin storm's in JoJo's room where all the kids are and snatches a suit case from off her shelf.

"What's wrong mama?" JoJo asked.

"Nothing just pack your clothes for a couple of nights." Devin said opening her dresser.

"Are we going too tee-tee?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, help Lynn pack her stuff too."

"Okay." Jenn said.

"Be ready by the time I get back okay?" Devin said.

"Okay." The girls said in unison.

Devin walks in Joseph and Joanna's room and packed their bags and then turned around and went in her empty room and packed hers then made her way back into JoJo's room with all the bags.

"Where are we going?" JoJo asked.

"Away."

"Is daddy and Jazmine going away with us?" Joelynn asked.

"No, daddy and Jazmine are staying here this trip is just for us."

"But why?"

"You're asking too many questions, just come on." Devin said turning on her heels with the bags at hand.

.

.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked as they walked down the steps with their bags.

Devin ignores him.

"We're going away!" Joelynn said with excitement.

"Seriously Devin, you were going to take my kids and not tell me?"

"Joe you're not my dad I aint gotta tell you s**t!"

"And why do you care I`m leaving Jazmine that's all that matters to you isn't it?"

"Devin stop- girls go upstairs and unpack your bags you're not going anywhere."

The girls turn to walk back upstairs.

Putting her hand out in front of them Devin says.

"Stop go to the car."

Really confused to who they should listen too they just stood there staring.

Not wanting them to think it was okay not to listen to there mom Joe says.

"Listen to your mom and go sit in the car, while I talk to her."

Turning on their heels the girls pull their bags.

"And take Joanna and Joseph with you." Devin said.

Grabbing their hands the girls walk off and out the house.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING THEM?!"

"Don't trip." Devin said turning to walk away.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." Joe says blocking her.

"Get out of my way Joseph."

Joe doesn't budge.

"I said get out of my way!"

"I`m not moving!"

"Get out of my way."

"No."

Devin slaps him in the face and with a stern voice she says.

"Get out of my way."

"Do not put your hands on me again, do you understand me?" Joe says changing the tone in his voice.

"Do you understand me- get the hell out of my way or else my open hand will be turn into a closed fist.

Devin balls up her fist and swings at him only for Joe to catch her arm and slams them on the wall.

Looking down at her wrist Devin says. "Let me go!"

Joe tightens his grip and says.

"No, I'm not going to let you hit me."

"Joe I`m not going to ask you again, let me go!"

Joe ignores what she says.

Devin snatches her wrist out of his grip and attempts to hit him again when Joe grabs her loose hand and squeezes tighter on her wrist and says.

"This is the last time I`m going to ask you not to hit me."

"Now I`m going to ask you this one more time, where are you taking them?"

"That's none of your business!"

Joe gets angry and punches the wall inches away from her head, causing Devin`s heart to beat extremely fast.

"Damn it Devin those are my kids I have the right to know where you're taking them!"

"Do you?"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I don't trust that girl and I am not leaving her around my kids."

"Devin that's their sister whether you like it or not whatever you have against her you're going to have to get over it and quick."

"I don't have to get over anything."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Joe asked.

"Why are you?"

For the first time in this argument Joe takes a deep breath to calm him self down and said.

"Devin let's not fight, go unpack your bags please!"

"I`m not unpacking anything- I`m leaving and I`ll see you when i see you." Devin said walking away.

"You know if you leave this state with JoJo without my permission it's considered kidnapping and you'll go to jail Devin."

"Is that a threat?" Devin asked snapping around.

Joe throws his hands up and says.

"Leave the state with her and you'll find out."

That was really just an idle threat, Joe would never, but on the other hand he didn't want her to leave and he'd never see his kids again, he really couldn't do anything about her taking Joelynn, Joseph or Joanna because those were her kids too, but JoJo technically wasn't her kid and that was the only card he had to make sure she wasn't going to do what he feared, not that she would in different circumstances but who knew what she do under these circumstances.

Devin walks back over to Joe and tries to slap him but Joe quickly caught her hand and in anger almost like he snapped he throws her against the wall.

In that very moment it felt like everything stopped including time itself Devin was shocked that he threw her and Joe was shocked he did it. It was almost like he could see himself doing it and before he could stop him self she was flying against the wall.

With instant remorse Joe cups her face and begins to say.

"Dev I am so..."

Before he could finish what he was saying Devin quickly swats his hand away from her face.

"Babe I'm sorry."

"No but you will be." Devin said with tears in her eyes.

Joe could see that this time he really messed up

With her heart racing Devin reaches back and slaps him as hard as she could making his face turn a bright red as Joe grabbed his face Devin storms out of the house. After watching her dad storm in the opposite way Jazmine gets up and walks away.

.

.

Sitting in the front seat Devin quickly whiped the tears that ran down her face and then starts up the car.

Driving off Devin's phone begins to ring so she answers it.

"Hello."

"Hey Devin."

"Yes?"

"This is the Jane- did Joe tell you we wanted you as a guest on tough enough?"

Tough enough was now in its fifth episode.

"No he didn't."

"Well are you available to come down to Orlando in a few days?"

"Possibly around what time?"

"3."

"Yeah i don't know yet."

"Well find out and let me know, we'd really like to have you on the show."

"I'll let you know in the morning."

"Alright take care."

Mhmm."

"Bye."

"Bye."

.

.

"You know i really didnt mean to imply i didnt care for JoJo, you know i love her just as much as i love the rest of my kids."

"You don't have to explain that to us, we know that and Joe knows that, if you didn't like JoJo you wouldn't have taken her too, you would have left her with Joe and Jazmine." Rachel says.

"I couldn't leave her there with her."

Changing the subject Rocky says.

"So you hit him not once but several different times."

"I didn't mean too i was so angry." Devin replies

"You know if the roles were switched it be a whole different story, but some how because your a woman it not considered that bad, but its just as bad." Rachel says.

" I know, I know." Devin says.

"Can we both agree that they were both in the wrong?"

"Joe shouldnt have pressed her buttons and Devin should learn how to get upset with out wanting to swinging at people." Rocky continued.

"Agreed." Rachel says.

"You know it`s never like this, its just this whole Jazmine thing, things just got heated way too fast." Devin explains.

"Now that you`ve cooled down are you going to talk to him?" Rachel asked.

"Not right now, probably when I go home."

"That`s probably what`s best."

"I agree."

"I can`t believe he put his hands on you like that, that`s so unlike him."

"It really is, you know Joe, he would never purposely hurt me."

"But he did." Rocky says.

An awkward silence grew through the air.

"What hotel are you at?" Rocky asked.

"Some hotel in Miami."

"Oh you are, you should have stopped by my house!"

"So Jonathon could tell Joe where i was- yeah not going to happen."

"Yeah he probably would."

"Well guys I'm going to go, I`ll see you guys tomorrow ."

"Any where specific?"

"I`ll let you know tomorrow when I think of somewhere." Devin replies.

"Alright."

"Bye.

Devin walks across the room to close her blinds and then walks over to the next room to see if the kids were asleep. Walking back to her room Devin's phone rung in her hand, it was Joe. At first she just let it ring but then she decided she wanted him to know that she was ignoring him so she presses ignore by the end of the night she had over twenty missed calls from him and four voice mails, she didn't bother listening to any of them she deleted them all.


	15. Chapter 15

Next day...

"Devin, please answer the phone I`m sorry." Joe says

"Dad."

"What do you want?!"Joe snapped.

"Nothing, nevermind."Jazmine say turing to walk away.

Joe lets out a harsh breath.

.

.

Walking into Jazmines room Joe says.

"Look Jazmine..."

"Leave me alone." Jazmine says sniffing.

"Jazmine I.."

"I know I'm a screw up, I f**k everything up I know!"

"You don't f**k everything up." Joe replies.

"Yes i do, I know I'm the reason Devin left and took the kids- if i was perfect like them none of this would have happen."

"Nobodies perfect pumpkin."

.

.

"Have you talked to Joe yet?" Rocky asked.

"Nope and I don't plan on it." Devin said drinking her coffee.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"He needs time to think and understand, what will happen if Jazmine stays."

.

.

"I'm sorry for causing Devin to leave."

"You didn't..."

"No i did, I purposely pressed her buttons sometimes." Jazmine says nonchalantly.

"Why would you do that?"

"To run her off."

"Why?"

"Because i thought she was trying to take you away from me and I'd lose you, I can't go with out a dad again."

"You're not going to lose me, no one's going to take me away from you, ever." Joe replies.

Jazmine smiles.

"But first you have to tell me everything you did."

"I just kept using Cassidy to get under her skin, I wanted her to leave." Jazmine says.

Joe clenched on his jaw his sudden anger could be seen across his face

"Do you know how much..."

"Are you mad Daddy?"

"Am i mad- mad isnt even the word."

"Dad I'm..."

Joe throws his hand up and says.

"I need a moment to my self." and turns and walks off.

.

.

"Dad." Jazmine says walking up slowly.

Taking a deep breath and sitting up straight Joe says.

"Yes."

"I really am sorry."

"You said that."

"That's because i am."

"I know you are."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"When you gave Jenn that strawberry shake, did you know she was allergic?"

"Why would i do that if i knew she was allergic?"

"The same reason you kept bringing up Cassidy to Devin."

"Just because i brought someones name up to get under her skin so she would leave doesnt mean I would try and hurt someone."

"Did you do something to Devins anixety medicine?"

"Her what?"

"Thats what i thought." Joe mumbled to him self.

"How about i make it up to you."

"How?"

"What if while she's gone i cook dinner, breakfast, lunch and do your laundry?"

"Well as tempting as that sounds,i can't let you do that." Joe says.

"I insist daddy!" Jazmine says.

"Fine, knock yourself out." Joe says waving his hand.

"Another thing."

"Yes daddy."

"Don`t you ever walk around my kids naked again- do you understand?"

"She told you?"

"She did, and that`s not okay."

"What`s the problem its just a body."

"Just don't do it okay?"

"Nudity is completely natural, I never wear clothes when I`m with mom."

"Well your not with your mom, you`re with me and my wife and we don't like that."

"Your wife?"

"Do it again and your a** will be in this room for so long you wont remember what the out side looks like, prison would look more appealing."

"This room?"

"You know what i meant your room!"

"Whatever you say- daddy."

"Give me your phone." Joe says with his hand out.

Jazmine slams her phone in his handand angrily.

"Here you go- Joseph." Jazmine says and then turns and storms off.

Joe groans and says.

"I need a drink."

.

.

"He hasn't tried to call?" Rachel asked.

"No he has, i just haven't answered."

"We need to do some research on little Ms. Jazmine." Rocky suggested.

"Why?" Devin asked

"Because she`s in your house?"

"But I`m not."

"So what you`re telling me is you never want to go back?"

"I do but..."

"Look Devin this girl is going to be in their lives so the sooner you know what or who you`re dealing with the better you and your kids are off."

"As long as I`m still alive she won't have anything to do with my kids."

"What about JoJo?"

"I was including JoJo when I said my kids."

"I know you know JoJo is not biologically your child, at any minute Joe could take JoJo from you and there will be nothing you can do about it and she right back there with Jazmine." Rocky explains.

"You act like we're getting a divorce, we`re just not seeing eye to eye right now."

"Not seeing eye to eye, getting divorce, either way you`re not on good terms which means you're going to do stuff to anger the other..."

"And JoJo can possibly end up back in harms way."

Devin sighs and says.

"Fine."

.

.

Taking another shot Joe says.

"I don't know what to do, I choose to be in Jazmines life like any good father would I lose everything i love and care for, I do what Dev wants and I'm a dead beat and i cant have that..."

"Theres no winning in either situations, either way I'm f**ked."

Playing with his empty shot glass Joe continues with.

"But I have to admit life was so much easier before what's her face came knocking on my door, I knew I shouldn't have reopened the door when she told me who her mother was."

"Well uce, I don't think she wants you to abandon her she just doesnt want her in her house." Jon says.

"And where would she go if i just kicked her out- hmm back to her crazy a** moms house?" Joe asked.

"My kids mean the world to me, and she knew that, and that's why she left with them, to punish me."

"She's not trying to punish you, she's trying to protect her kids."

"I'm glad you understand her Jonathon."

"Uce." Jon called.

"No no no, you're my cousin and here you are taking her side."

"Joe I'm not taking sides."

"You know what i should do?"

"No Joe what should you do?" his cousin asked rollling his eyes.

"Cancel all her cards."

"Joe."

"You know what- that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to cancel her cards." Joe says slamming down his shot glass.

"She wants to take my kids, I got her."

"Joe you'll only make things worse."

Joe shrugs harshly and says.

"Things are already worse."

"Alright Uce we're going home." Jon says grabbing his cousin by the arm.

Snatching his arm out of his cousins grip Joe says.

"I'll go home when I'm good and ready to go home."

.

.

"Would you like another cup of coffee ma'am?"

Covering her cup Devin said.

"No thank you."

"You know this whole Jazmine thing is wearing me out."

"Well don't worry about it to much her mom should be on her way back soon right?" Rachel asked.

"Her moms not coming back." Devin says right before she brings her cup to her lips.

"How do you know?" Rocky asked

"Because she's irresponsible as hell, and she clearly doesnt care about her daughter."

"And you know that how?"

"Who just takes off and leaves their sixteen year old daughter and not call and at least check on her?" Devin asked.

"Well..."

"There's no excuse."

Looking at her watch Devin says.

"Oh my gosh its getting late i have to go pick up the kids from school."

"Where's anna?"

"With Joes parents." Devin says getting up in a hurry.

"Hello." Devin says picking up her phone.

"Devin?" Jon says.

"Yes."

"Your husband is highly intoxicated, can you please come get him?"

"You took him, you bring him home."

Jon sighs.

"Besides I'm not even Pensacola."

"Oh where are you?" Jon asked

"Nice try, call me after you drop him off so I know he gets home safe."

"Alright."

"Is that Devin?" Joe asked drunkly.

"Yes."

"Tell her i love her and I'm sorry!"

"Take him home." Devin says.

Putting her hand over the bottom of the phone Devin says.

"Will go another day."

.

.

"Mommy I like this hotel can we live here forever?" Joelynn asked.

"Would you like that?" Devin asked

"Yeah, but maybe daddy can come."

"Yeah and Jazmine." JoJo says.

"Jazmine can stay where shes at." Joelynn says.

"Why?"

"Because i don't like her."

"And why not? Jenn asked.

.

.

Standing in the door way of her dads room Jazmine stood there and watched as he slept. With a cold expression on her face Jazmine turns and walks out of the room quickly pulling the house phone out.

"What were the results?"

"He's my dad." Jazmine replied.

"Good good now he won't make you leave."

"He wouldnt make me leave."

"That's what you think."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I`ll talk to you later."

Walking down the steps Jazmine walks over to the door.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"Joe`s daughter?"

"Where`s Joe?" Claudio asked.

"He`s sleep."

Looking at his watch Claudio asked.

"This early?"

"Yeah, but I`ll tell him you came by."

"I`d rather wake him up."

"I don't think that`s a good idea." Jazmine says.

"Yeah well I don't care." Claudio says walking into the Anoa'I house.

.

.

"Where`s Devin?" Claudio asked walking down the hall.

"How should I know?"

"Because you`re in her house."

"I don't know."

Looking behind him as he walked Claudio says.

"You don't have to follow me."

"Yes I do."

Claudio walks inside Joes room and stops for a moment bringing his hand to his chin.

"Joe."

"Joe."

"JOE!"

"I told you he was sleep, you should really go now." Jazmine says.

Looking over at the water bottle on Joe`s night stand Claudio walks over to it and opens it.

"What are you doing?" Jazmine questioned.

Claudio doesn't respond to her, he just walks over to his friend and pours it on him. Shooting up Joe cursed his friend out, Claudio just stands there laughing.

Whipping his face Joe asked.

"What do you want Claudio?"

"Get up it`s too early for you to be sleeping."

"It`s not that early."

"Come on get up and stop being lazy."

"Why are you here?" Joe asked.

"I tried too..." Jazmine began to say.

"No you`re good." Joe replies as he throws his hand up to his daughter.

"Are you going to get up or are you just going to waste your life away?" Claudio asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I`m getting up." Joe says kicking his feet over the bed.

.

.

"So where`s your wife?" Claudio asked as the two men walked into the family room.

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah, like not here."

"Oh, when is she coming back?"

Joe shrugs and flops down on his couch.

"What happened?"

"We just got into an argument that turned physical then she took the kids and left."

"You didn't hit her did you?"

"No I didn't hit her."

"So how did it get physical?" Claudio questioned.

"She hit me and I tried to stop her from hitting me and I may have snapped a little and threw her."

"Joe!"

"There`s only a certain amount of time you can ask someone not to hit you before you react, I didn't try to, something just snapped."

"You need to apologize is that what the fight was over?"

Joe leans back to see if Jazmine was standing in the hall way, leaning back straight Joe says.

"The fight was over Jazmine, Devin doesn't like her, she doesn't want her around the kids she thinks they`re not safe."

"Well she would know, she's with her more than you are." Claudio replies.

"This is true but we all know Devin has a tendency to overreact, especially when it comes to the children."

"Did you apologize to her?"

"I`ve tried, she hasn't picked up my phone, I`ve left countless messages for her but she just wont answer."

.

.

"The point is you used me, do you know how embarrassed I would have been if he wasn't my dad?"

"Oh Jazzy dear stop being so dramatic."

"Dramatic, dramatic hows this for dramatic,what if the test had come back and he wasn't my dad, then the plan would have been ruined!"

"There was no chance it would come back saying he wasn't, thats why i sent you to fulfill the plan for us, i knew for a fact that he was your dad ,I knew he was the only guy i had ever slept with at that time- you were the one questioning it not me."

"I cant do this any more." Jazmine says.

"You`re going to do what I tell you to do, you`re going to stick to the plan until I say other wise, got it?"

"Yes mom."

"Good, now I have to go."

"Bye mom I love you."

"Don't screw anything up okay!"

"I wont."

"Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

Next day...

"If you want me to fly back down there and kick her a** for you real quick i can." Keisha jokes.

"She`s a child."

"A child that needs to get her a** kicked."

"There's something wrong with that girl..."

"I'm telln you Dev."

"I know that Keisha, that's why we're not there." Devin replied.

Real seriously Keisha says.

"Devin do not go back to that house, if Joe wants to be a dumb a** and choose her over the rest of his family then let him, i know you love him but you have to protect yourself and your kids."

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"You act like she's a psychopath."

"Have you ever looked in her eyes she very well can be?"

"Bye Keisha."

"B***h don't hang up on me while I`m tryin to be nice."

.

.

"Have you talked to Devin?" Joe asked.

Rachel quickly looks down as she drunk her drink as Rocky looked away.

"Rachel, Rocky?"

The two continued to ignore his question.

"Can you at least tell me how the kids are doing?"

"Fine." Rachel says.

"So you have been with them or at least talked to her."

"Look Joe, Devin is our friend first, if she tells us not to tell you anything we're not going to tell you anything." Rocky says.

"I understand that." Joe says.

"If you want to know about Devin why don't you ask Devin?" Rachel asked.

"I've tried calling she won't answer."

"I have a better idea, why don't you just send little Ms. up to know good packing and she and your family will be back home and everything will go back to normal." Rocky says.

"I'm his family too." Jazmine says sending Rocky an evil glare.

"You were a mistake or a trap that didnt work."

"Raquel watch it!" Joe says.

"You don't like me?" Jazmine asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I'm not Devin and I sure in the hell aint Joe, i knew you were up to no good the second Devin opened the door."

Jazmine holds a look of hate on her face.

.

.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late." Cassidy says taking her jacket off and sitting down.

"You're good." Joe replies.

"So who is she?"

Looking down at his paper work Joe asked.

"Who's who?"

Cassidy points with her head. Joe looks up and slids a paper to her and then said.

"She's my daughter- Jazmine say hi."

"Hello, its a pleasure to meet you." Jazmine says.

" A pleasure to meet me-aww Joe where have you been hiding her?"

"With her crazy a** mother." Rocky says.

Clapping her hands together Rachel says.

"Alright now, Joe were going to call Devin and Rocky you're going to come with us."

"But she's not answering my calls."

"This is why we're going to use my phone." Rachel says walking away.

"Trouble in paradise?" Cassidy asked.

Looking down at her phone Jazmine says.

"Mmhmm."

"Why- what happend?"

"I happened- they were fighting over me."

"Well- welcome to the Devin hates me club." Cassidy says.

With a straight face Jazmine asked.

"Why would she hate me?"

.

.

"Wait- wait Devin please don't hang up." Joe begged.

Joe sighs.

"She hung up didn't she?"

Joe nods his head and passes her back her phone.

.

.

"I couldnt imagine any reason she wouldn't care for you, you're as sweet as candy." Cassidy says.

Playing with the button on her shirt Jazmine asked.

" Is it true if they can't find the body they can't charge you with murder?"

Cassidy's eyes grow wide.

"Excuse me?"

"I seen it on tv, on the Id channel or something." Jazmine says looking up at her with her big brown eyes.

Picking up her stuff quickly Cassidy says.

"I have no idea, but you know what i have to go maybe you should ask someone else like a therapist."

" Hey were are you going Cass?" Joe asked walking up.

"Uhh i have to go practice, email me what i have to know for tomorrow." Cassidy says as she walks out in a hurry.

"What's up with her?" Joe asked

Jazmine smirks then shrugs.

.

.

Opening her door Devin quickly slams it shut.

"Devin." Rachel calls.

"Devin open the door." Rocky says.

"Devin!" Rachel yells banging on the door.

"Deeeeevvvvviiiiinnn!"

Snatching open the door Devin said.

"The kids are sleep you're going to wake them up."

"What's your problem?"Rachel asked.

"Why would you let Joe call me off of your phone?"

"He wanted to talk to you." Rachel says.

"If I wanted to talk to him I would have answered the calls from his phone, but I didn't."

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Are you sure this is still about protecting your kids and not about your feelings?"


	17. Chapter 17

Next day...

"Oh hey Devin what brings you here?" Jonathon asked.

"Kids go sit in the car." Devin said letting go of her sons hand.

"And hold your brothers hand!"

Picking her youngest up and putting her on her hip Devin asked.

"Did Joe ask you to look for me?"

"Why would he ask me to look for you?"

Shaking her head Devin says.

"Don't play dumb."

"What, i was simply enjoying a nice stay at this beautiful hotel."

"Jon you live in Miami, why would you stay at a hotel in the same city you live in?"

" Okay he did ask, but only because he's worried."

"Worried?"

"Yes worried."

"Where I come from they call that stalking." Devin replied.

"Maybe if you just..."

"If you don't tell him where I'm at, I won't tell him you told me that he asked you to stalk me for him."

.

.

"Did mommy go home already?" Jenn asked as they walked up to the tough enough gym.

"Yeah, she been left." Devin said opening the door.

"I`m going to go in here to talk to some people for a while and you guys are going to wait in that room until I come back okay?"

"What room?" JoJo asked.

"That one." Devin said pointing.

.

.

"Come on guys we've been over this already!" Rocky yelled as Devin walked up.

"Hi guys!" Devin said walking towards the coaches.

"Oh my gosh it's Krystal." One of the contestant whispered.

Joe sits on the middle rope and pulls up the top rope Devin gives him a closed smile and says.

"Thanks." and continues to walk.

.

.

Todays challange was about strength so the coaches had them running down a football field with sand bags some had them across their shoulders while others choose to dragged them. All the contestants were off to the side waiting for the last contestant Nancy to finish. The coaches/ trainer's were beyond frustrated with Nancy. Nancy was pretty good when it came to the in ring work but when it came to the challanges she was always last.

"Oh my gosh." Cassidy said sighing as she threw her hands up.

"Come on Nancy LETS GO!" Joe yelled.

"You're making it harder then it really is!" Rachel yells.

"Nancy do you want to be here?" Rocky asked.

Nancy doesnt respond.

"I'm talking to you!"

"Yes." Nancy replies.

"What was that- I can't hear you?"

"YES!"

"Then show us!"

Nancy honestly was trying but it really didn't look like it from the outside perspective.

"You're the only one still on the field LETS GO!" Joe yelled.

Devin quietly jogs over next to Nancy.

"What, did they send you over here to yell at me?" Nancy asked.

Devin shakes her head and says.

"Come on you got this."

"No I don't, this bag is heavy as hell!" Nancy complained.

Devin laughs and says.

"Here, tie it around your waist and pull it that way." and ties it around her waist.

"I can't run like this."

"Come on I`ll run with you!"

.

.

"Thank you for helping me finish the race." Nancy said sitting with her water bottle.

"No problem, you could have done it on your own, you just needed to believe in yourself." Devin said.

"Yeah I have to work on that."

"You do, you're the best competitor girl or guy here you just need to believe it."

"You really think so?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Devin said getting up to walk away.

" The coaches are just so mean to me I try and I try but they only seem to see when I fail, especially Roman, I don't even think he has an inside voice."

Devin laughs at her last statement and says.

"He can be an a** sometimes but he's hard on you because he sees the most potential in you, he just wants to bring it out."

"And how do you know that?"

"I may have over heard him saying that."

"Well he has a funny way of showing it."

"You know i think he likes you." Nancy continued.

Devin laughs to her self and asked.

"What gave you that impression?"

"Well for one he was check you out when you walked up and his face lit up."

"Was he?"

"Uh- yeah and not only that he pulled up the rope for you, the only other person he does that for is Rachel and that's because shes pregnant." Nancy explains.

"Well how do you know they're not together?"

"Everyone knows shes with Randy and Rocky is with Dean."

"I read alot of rumor articles." Nancy continued.

"Mmm, and you don't know who Joe- I mean Romans with?" Devin asked.

"No, I know he's married and read her name somewhere before but i cant remember it for some reason."

"Well it'll come back to you." Devin says slapping her legs before she stood up again.

"Thanks again for helping me."

"No prob, thanks for giving me the heads up about Roman, if his marriage doesn't last I might just give him a call."

.

.

Walking out the building with her kid's and niece Devin see's the Garcia twins and Jazmine talking when they get up to confront her.

"I thought we were cool now?" Nicole asked.

"I thought i made it clear we will never be cool."

"What do you want anyways?" Devin continued.

"I heard what you said about us." Nicole said.

"What did I say?" Devin asked.

"You think we're bullies?"

"If that's what you call someone who picks on someone for their own entertainment then yes I think you're a bully."

"You don't even know what's going on."

"I don't need to know what's going on, you pick on people you're jealous of because they`re better then you."

"Who did I pick on because I was jealous of?"

"Kids go to the car." Devin said.

"But mama!"

"Go!"

"Come on guys." Jazmine said walking them away.

"But I wanna hear what they're saying!" JoJo said.

"We could listen from over here." Jazmine said guiding them into a blind spot.

"Like I was saying you were jealous of me and bullied me and now your jealous of Eva and your bulling her!"

"Why would I be jealous of your career, I`m doing stuff in my career that you only wished you did."

"Like what sleep with the boss?"

"B***h my career did laps around yours in the short four in a half years I was there, your career will never measure up to my career no matter how many guys you have to f**k to get to the top, you will never measure up to me – EVER." Devin said leaving them speech less.

"Oh and don't for get b***h I'm still on the creative team so unless you want to be a jobber for the rest of your career i suggest you learn who not to make angry." Devin said turning around and walking away.

"Hey Devin." Cassidy called.

Rolling her eyes Devin asked.

"What do you want Cassidy?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I would sleep with one eye open if I were you."

"Excuse me?!"

"Jazmine, I don't really know her and I know we`re not exactly friends, but know that I`m trying to look out for you right now."

"Look out for me- what are you talking about?"

"Jazmine, I don't know what it is about her but there`s something wrong with her she f**king insane, and I can tell she has Joe wrapped around her fingers with those big brown eyes, but you see through people so I know you know what I`m talking about, I wasn't going to say this but for your kids you need to know."

"Well Ms. Cassidy nothing you`re telling me is news, so if you don't mind I have to go now." Devin says.

As Devin turned to walk away Cassidy grabs her arm and locks eyes with her and says.

"Devin be careful, don't be stupid and don't question your self." Devin could see the sincerity in Cassidy`s eyes as she nods her head and turns to walk away.

.

.

"Devin!" Joe called as Devin began to climb in her car.

"What do you want Joe." Devin said climbing out and closing the door.

"You look nice." Joe said.

"Thanks- is that all?"

"Did you get my messages?"

"I deleted them."

"I just wanted to say I was sorry, and I was dead wrong to put my hands on you like that."

"Is that all?"

"Dev I am so sorry you know I would never purposely hurt you."

"But you did."

"And I`m sorry."

Devin folds her arms and looks away.

"I`ve been really stressed about work you know I haven't been back since the riot thing and with everything with Jazmine and her mom and I took it out on you."

Devin twist her mouth.

"What do you want me to say Devin?"

"I don't want you to say anything."

"Devin I love you and I will never do anything like that ever again, can you please just come home I miss you."

"I`ll see you in a couple of days."

"Where are you guys staying?"

"In Miami, but you should know you sent Johnathon to look for me."

"I was just worried about you."

"Mmm- is that what you call it?" Devin asked.

"What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness- beg?"

"Maybe." Devin said.

"Devin I am sooo sorry please forgive me!"

"Stop begging."

"So do you forgive me?"

"I guess."

"I love you Devin." Joe said holding her face and kissing her.

"I love you too."

"I`ll see you when I get home." Joe says.

"I`m not coming home today, I`ll see you next Monday."

"But what about our anniversary?"

"Oh my gosh, I forgot our anniversary was this weekend – I`m sorry!"

"Its fine." Joe says pushing her hair out if her face.

"I already booked us a week end and my mom said she could watch the kids if that's okay with you."

"I don't mind where will Jazmine be?"

"I`ll talk to her she'll behave."

"Talk to her that girl needs therapy!"

"She feels really bad about everything she's done, she said she thought you were going to take me from her and that's why she acted out like that."

"Joe no I`m not going back into that, I'm not going to do that."

"Well then she`ll go somewhere else."

"Where?" Devin asked.

"I`m not sure yet, but I`ll figure somewhere out."

"Okay, so where will she be going after our anniversary weekend?"

Joe sighs and says.

"Lets not worry about that right now, its just going to start another fued."

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"You`ll see Friday."

"But it's only Sunday!" Devin said.

"You`ll have to wait." Joe says.

"Fine."

"Drive safe."

"I will." Devin said climbing back in the car.

"Bye love."

"Bye." Devin says closing the door.

"Does this mean you guys aren't fighting anymore?" JoJo asked.

"Who said we were fighting?"

"No one."

"We're not fighting."

"Then why did we have to go away?"

"Sometimes you need a break from people."

"Even daddy."

"Sometimes."


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Babe where are you?" Devin asked.

"I`m at the gym, why whats up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

"Is Jazmine at school?" Rocky asked.

"She should be."

"Is that all?" Joe asked.

"Yep."

"Alright well I`ll talk to you when I`m done."

"Alright."

"Devin give me your key`s." Rocky says with her hands out.

Digging in her purse and passes them back to her friend.

"I`ll be right back." Rocky says walking out her friends room.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Looking for my medicine, I forgot them here when I left."

"Did you find them?"

"Not yet."

"Oh wait here they are." Devin says lifting them.

"I have to pee I`ll be right back."

"You know where the bathroom is."

.

.

"Hey Dev."

Looking up Devin asked.

"Where have you been?"

"I went out back to Jazmine`s room, you know to see what I can find..."

"Why?"

"Because she`s too damn secretive she has to be hiding something."

"Okay, what`s your point."

"If you let me speak, anyway I went out back and unlocked the front door with your keys then I went upstairs and her door was locked so I tried your keys, I guess she changed the lock or something because I couldn't get in..."

"Raquel your point!" Devin said.

"Oh right, I start looking around for stuff down in the living room area and I found a piece of paper with an address on it may be its hers."

"So?"

"Our research."

.

.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked looking out the window.

"Well you said I need to know who`s in my house." Devin says.

"No Rocky said that not me."

"Well you didn't disagree."

"So where are we Devin?"

"Rocky may or may not have found where she and her mom lives..."

Looking out the window Rachel says.

"I can see that but what are we doing here?"

"To find out who she is, I was thinking, I don't believe her mom just left her."

"So you think she ran away?" Rachel asked.

"I mean she wont give me her number to call her, it`s usually her that called and then she quickly would hang up."

"I mean do you blame her- would you be in a rush to get back here?" Rocky says leaning over in the back seat as she looked at the old looking apartment complex.

"Devin if she ran away wouldn't her mom have called the police, to put an amber alert out or something?"

.

.

Walking up the three ex Diva`s tried to blend in, but it was clear they didn't belong in that run down neighborhood that smelled of beer and pee you could hear the sounds of sirens that was almost drowned out by the sound of babies crying and adults arguing.

"Excuse me do you live here?"

Devin looks at her two best friends and says.

"Uh- sure."

"Which floor."

"The top one."

"What number."

"Now why would I tell you that, you could be some kind of burglar and you can come to my apartment and rob us when we leave."

"If you don't live here you need to leave."

"Okay okay I don't live here but we`re looking for someone." Devin explains.

"I`m sorry I cant help you, now you have to leave before I call the police."

"Who are you the manager or something?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I am."

"Can you just tell me about someone who stays here with her mom Jazmine."

"Do you work for the police department?"

"No."

"Then I can`t tell you that, you need to leave now."

"Fine fine." Devin said as her and Rachel both turn around to walk away.

"Well since you`re the manager you should do something about that smell it smells like beer and pee." Rocky says as she walked off.

.

.

"Pst-pst."

At the same time Rocky, Devin and Rachel stares at each other.

"Pst!"

"We`re three cute women in the middle of the hood with out anything to protect us, on the count of three I say we run." Rocky says.

"Rachel's pregnant."

"Well it was nice knowing you Rach."

"RAQUEL!"

"Hey!"

"Yes." Devin turns around and says.

"You want to know about Jazmine?"

"I do." Devin says.

"What do you want to know?" The little old lady asked.

"I need to know everything you know about her."

"Well I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Yeah I know she`s staying with me."

The little old lady raises both her eyebrows.

"Your letting her stay with you?"

"My husband is."

"Jazmine use to catch sick birds.."

"Aww how nice." Rachel says

"And rip the wings off of them."

"Jazmine has a lot of issues- ALOT."

"MOM- oh there you are, I`ve been looking all over for you." A younger woman says.

"Sorry if she`s bothering you my mom keeps getting out."

"No she`s been very helpful." Devin says.

.

.

.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know."

"Well you should think of something quick."

"Yeah, I know."

"Unless you have proof hard proof that she is a danger to your kids your going to be staying in a hotel while little miss Jazmine is lays in the house you worked your butt off to pay for." Rocky says.

"And ripping the wings off of birds doesn't count- animal cruelty is usually a sign of insanity." Devin says.

"No it doesn't when the source is some lady who sounded senile." Rachel says.

"Well then I don't know."

"She's hiding something." Rocky says.

"Who?"

"The manager."

"What makes you think that?" Devin questioned.

"Why wouldnt she let us go up there?"

"Because we didn't live there."

"We could've been visiting someone, you know people do that you know."

.

.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

"You know when i said i hated you i didn't mean it, I was just talking out of anger and frustration." Devin says.

"Yeah I know, it hurted but i knew when you said it you didn't mean it."

" I am so sor..."

"Dev, you dont have too..."

"No I do, I didn't get my way and I acted like a little kid instead of a grown a** woman and I really am sorry." Devin says.

"Its good baby."

"No its not."

"When are you guys coming home?" Joe asked.

"Joe I told you we're not coming back until Jazmine leaves."

Joe lets out a harsh breath.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later."

"So you're going to hang up because I'm not going to do what you want me to do?"

"I'm hanging up because your frustrating a hell."

"I'm frustrating?"

"Devin I don't even want to get into it, I have to go, tell the kids I love them and give them a kiss for me."

"Alright."

"Bye love."

"Bye."


	19. Chapter 19

Walking up the stairs humming with a basket of clothes Jazmine walks into Joe`s and Devins room. Putting his clothes into the dresser and then walking to the walk in closet in the bathroom.

.

.

Walking into the hall way Joe could hear the door knob of the front door twisting.

"Jazmine?" Joe called.

Soon the front door opens and in walks Devin, causing an instant smile to come across Joe`s face.

"Don't smile I`m not staying, I`m just getting a few things and then I`m leaving." Devin says.

"How much longer are you going to punish me?" Joe asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This isn't about punishing you, its about keeping the kid`s safe."

"I don't know why you're taking it so personal." Devin mumbles.

"You know just as well as I know that I would never put their lives in danger."

"Joe, I didn't come here to explain or negotiate anything, but we're not coming back until she leaves or something changes." And with that being said Devin pushes away from Joe and walks off towards their room.

Joe takes a deep breath and then shakes his head.

.

.

"Where is she?" Devin asked.

"Who?"

"Jazmine."

Joe shrugs and says.

"She`s probably out back."

Looking back at him Devin says.

"Probably- you should keep a better eye out on your child."

"Speaking of children, were is ours?" Joe asked walking to the side of the bed she was and then sitting down.

"They`re at your brothers house." Devin replies.

"So there not out side?"

Devin doesn't say anything she walks over to her suit case and puts her clothes in them and then replies.

"Nope." And then walks back to her dresser.

"Mmm." Joe says watching his wife walk back and forth.

"So when are you all coming home?"

"I don't know Joe, when I feel like my kids lives aren't endangered."

"What if we take her to see Dr. Carmichael?"

"When?"

Joe walks behind her and wraps his arms around her and says.

"When ever you want, today tomorrow whenever."

.

.

 _Sitting on the closet room floor hanging up the clothes Jazmine continued to hum the catchy yet creepy tune._

.

"Joe this doesn't mean we`re coming back tonight." Devin says in between their kisses.

"I know." Joe says taking his kisses to her neck.

"I`m serious."

"I know you are." Joe says lifting her arms up and then lifting her shirt over her head.

.

.

Standing up Jazmine goes to hang up some of his clothes when she stops in front of Devin`s clothes and pulls one of her expensive dresses she`s never wore off the hanger.

Holding it up against her Jazmine says.

"This is so beautiful."

"To bad she`ll never get to wear it." Jazmine says taking her hands to the top of the beautiful red dress and tearing it.

"Opps." Jazmine says with an evil laugh.

.

.

"You wear too much clothes." Joe says in between their kisses.

.

.

In a fit of rage Jazmine grabs more of Devin`s clothes and destroys them as she screams in anger. Suddenly stopping Jazmine cries and asked.

"Why can`t daddy love mom like this?"

"Why couldn't I have a happy life like Devin and them,why did I have to go so long with out him in my life?"

"No I`m here now, he`s in my life now that`s all that matters."

"Devin will not make him leave me!"

Digging In her pocket Jazmine takes a blade out and takes it to her arm and cut`s her self letting out a loud scream.

.

.

"What was that?" Devin asked pulling away from Joe`s kisses.

"What was what?" Joe asked.

"It was probably nothing."

.

.

"Look what I did now daddy wont love me anymore." Jazmine says looking down at her self inflected cuts.

"Your so stupid- you mess everything up!" Jazmine say hitting her self.

.

.

Joe pecks her lips a few more times then grabs her hands and leads her to the bathroom.

Walking over to the counter Joe lifts her on the counter and takes his hands to her panties and slowly pulls them down.

.

.

Whipping her tears Jazmine gets up and walks towards the closet door. Opening the door Jazmine instantly see`s her dad and her stepmom having sex this time getting a full view, Devin was sitting on the edge of the counter while Joe was in between her legs with one of his hands on her thigh while the other one was covering her mouth muffling her moans, while Jazmine slowly sits down with her eyes glued to them watching everything they did, then lowering her hand and pulling down her pants

Back to soft kisses, roaming hands and love making Jazmine continued to watch imagining someone was touching her like Joe was touching Devin or how Devin touched Joe, you could see the passion in each of their eyes and with the way they chose to express their love said so many things about them, it was almost like one of those love scenes out of a romance movie or one you would read about in a novel but so much better.

.

.

"I feel like the other woman, like you're trying to rush me out because your wife's on the way home."

"No ones make you leave dear."

"Yeah I know."

"Well the offers will always be open."

"Until we come home..."

"You know you can come back to my hotel and stay with us." Devin continued.

Joe thought about it for a minute and without saying anything Joe turns around and walks back in the house and closes the door Devin turns and walks away only to hear the door reopen. Joe comes walking out as he puts his sweater on.

"Lets go." Joe says walking behind her and smacking her butt.


	20. Chapter 20

Devin laid her head on her husbands chest as the light from the sun peaked between the curtian

Stretching Joe says.

"Good morning beautiful."

.

Knocking on the door Jazmine says.

"Dad?"

Waiting a couple of minutes Jazmine walks in to see the room was empty. Walking to the bathroom and into the closet Jazmine pulls out a black trash bag and began to pick up the ripped clothes and stuffed them inside the bag.

.

.

"What do you want to do today?" Joe asked looking down.

"You mean after we take Jazmine to therapy?"

"Yeah, just me you the girls and Joseph."

"Did you ever find out where Jazmine was?"

"Uh, yeah she was at a friends house, i guess she asked if she could spend the night a couple of days ago, must have slipped my mind."

.

.

"No trash today?"

Turning and facing the man Jazmine said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your dad or uncle or brother whoever always brings the trash out last minute, but not today."

"Oh, yeah hes not home but nice talking to you." Jazmine says as she turns to walk away.

"You don't want to throw that bag away?" The trash man asked.

Looking down at her hand then turning around Jazmine says.

"Actually, I do I don't know where my head is."

.

.

"Hello- oh hi Jazmine." Joe says as Devin gets a sour look on her face and moves from his chest to to the pillow and then angrily fliping over facing the wall and her kids.

"Oh okay well be ready in a hour."

"You'll see when we get there."

"Alright bye."

Turning to face his wife Joe says.

"You didnt have to move."

"Yes i did."

"Do you want to tell me why you're upset?" Joe asked.

"No."

"Well I'm going to get ready then."

"You do that."

"You should probably get the kids up, I know they're just going to Rachel's but if we want to get out In time..."

"Okay Leati." Devin says with an attitude.

.

.

Looking over at his wife Joe asked.

"What?"

Devin shakes her head and says.

"For a moment when we were laying in bed and the kids were at the other side of me and we were making plans for the day it felt like everything was back to normal, like my life was normal again."

"But then I remembered where we were, in a hotel room because my kids aren't safe in their own house."

Joe puts his hand on her cheek and says.

"I'm trying to do the right thing."

"Right thing for who?" Devin asked pushing his hand and walking away.

.

.

"It's very nice to meet you." Jazmine says curtsying.

"Well aren't you a polite one."

"Thank you, I really love your office."

"Thank you."

"So do you know why your mom and dad brought you here?"

"Devins not my mom- I wish she was though, she's such a great mom."

"Yeah she's is."

"Oh you know Devin, like personally?"

"Yeah, I'm her therapist- but enough about that tell me about yourself."

"Um my name is Jazmine Anoa'i I live with my dad and my step mom, well at least until my mom comes back."

"Where did she go?"

"To take care of my grandma, she's really sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well old people get sick that's part of life." Jazmine replies.

"It is."

"I was closer to my grandpa though."

"I bet you guys did alot of things together didn't you?" Dr. Carmichael asked.

"Fishing, beaches, summers at his lake house."

"What else did you do with him?"

"I love your style"

"Thanks but..."

"I wish i had style like you, my clothes are so boring."

"Thanks..."

"So you mentioned, you being close to your grandpa." Dr. Carmichael continued.

"Yes." Jazmine says.

"Where is he?"

"He died." Jazmine says emotionless.

"I'm sorry how did be die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Carbon monoxide poison."

"Oh, thats very sad, he didn't have a carbon monoxide detector?"

"He did- but it stopped working- funny how that happens."

"Okay lets change the subject." Dr. Carmichael says.

"So do you have any siblings?"

"You mean besides dads and Devins kids?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Life must have been really lonely, for it to be just you and your mom."

"Well i have two cousins one was like a sister."

"Was like?"

"She died- she committed suicide." Jazmine says playing with her button.

Jazmine looks up and says.

"She lit her self on fire."

"I am soo..."

"You're really pretty, I love your hair." Jazmine says cutting her off.

"Thanks?"

"So how long did it take for you to become a therapist?"

"Some years."

.

.

Sitting down and watching Jazmine walk out Devin says.

"Alright tell me whats wrong with her."

"Do you want something to be wrong with her?" Dr Carmichael asked.

"Yes she does- she nit picks at everything she does so she'd find something wrong." Joe replies.

"Jazmine is very charming."

"See Dev, she's charming."

"But the thing about charm is its very deceptive."

.

.

"Thank you for walking me back to my hotel." Devin says.

"Well you're still my wife, i want to make sure you get in safe." Joe replies.

"Well I'll see you later." Devin says turning open her door.

Joe grabs her face and kisses her and then says.

"I wish you'd come home."

"And I wish you`d send Jazmine back to her mom- but apparently we can`t have everything we want." And with that being said Devin walks inside her room.

"Hello beautiful."

"S**t you scared me!" Devin says holding her heart.

"My bad, why aren't you and the kids home?" Janet asked.

"I really don't feel like explaining this all over again." Devin says holding on to the wall as she pulled off her shoes.

"What exactly is the problem?"

"Jan I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"The faster you tell me the faster I leave."

"Jazmines the problem."

"What's your problem with her, and don't say you just dont know her yet because you've had plenty of opportunity to get to know her."

Devin remains slient.

"Dev, you know you're my girl and i love you right?" Janet asked.

Devin nods her head.

"I have a scenario."

"Okay." Devin replies.

" Your dad was out of your life as a child right."

Grabbing a water bottle Devin says.

"Watch it Jan, thats a touchy subject." and then brings her water bottle to her lips.

"I'm going somewhere with this."

"Janet i would never keep the kids from Joe so whatever you're getting at..."

"Thats not where i was going with this." Janet says cutting Devin off.

"Okay."

"You said when you were little you use to look for him right."

Already knowing where she was going with this Devin rolls her eyes.

"Dev, keep an open mind."

Devin gives her the gesture to continue.

"What if you found him, wouldn't you have been excited?"

"I would have."

"Then what if he was married and his wife disliked you for no apparent reason, except because it was messing up her perfect little family, so your dad sent you back to your crazy a** mom, and had nothing to do with you." Janet explains

"I see your point, but I'm not trying to make Joe stop seeing her i just want her out of my house and away from my kids." Devin says.

"But that's not going to happen anytime soon, so by you staying away from him and keeping his kids away from him you're forcing him into a corner and who do you think he's going to choose?" Janet asked.

"Jazmine."

Janet shakes her head and says.

"Eight years of marriage and you don't even know him."

.

.

"I love you daddy." Jazmine says laying next to him.

"I love you too pumpkin."

Jazmine smiles and then looks down and asked.

"Is Devin and the kids ever coming home, i really miss them."

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry about everything i caused."

Joe gives her a quick smile.

Sitting up in his bed Joe asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, what was that?" Jazmine asked.

"Stay here." Joe says quickly getting up and walking to his door.

"Boo!" Devin says as Joe opens their door.

Walking past a shocked Joe Devin asked.

"Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here dear."

"So you're staying- for like good?"

"That's the plan, the kids are in there rooms."

"What made you change your mind?" Joe asked.

"Can I talk to Jazmine alone?" Devin asked.

Joe arched his eye brow.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"I'll be in the room with the kids." Joe says walking out.

"Devin I'm sorry if i..."

Devin throws her hand up and says.

"You don't need to apologize, i should be the one apologising."

"For what?"

"For not giving you a fair chance, I was just waiting for you to do one thing wrong so i can send you off with a clear conscience, i know that wasn't right, and for that i am really sorry."

"Can we start over?" Devin asked.

"Sure." Jazmine says with a innocent smile.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you sure you don't want to grab anything to eat before you leave?" Patricia asked her son and Daughter in law.

"We're sure, will just grab something to eat when we get there."

"Devin?"

"No thank you."

Just then JoJo, Jenn and Jazmine ran in the house soaking wet.

"Hey hey hey- your tracking water in the house, go back outside!" Devin yelled.

"I`m sorry it was my fault I chased them in the house." Jazmine said as her soaking wet clothes dripped on the floor.

"Can I play with your tablet- Jazzy?" JoJo asked.

"NO! I mean my grandpa gave it to me before he died." Jazmine said grabbing her tablet off the table and walked to her room.

"What was that about?" Patricia asked.

Devin and Joe shrugs in unison.

"Well we better get going." Joe says.

.

.

"Bye Dad bye Devin." Jazmine said waving as they backed out of the drive way.

"Come in girls grandma made everyone lunch." Patricia said,

"I`m not hungry, I`m just going to go to my room now." Jazmine said turning on her heels.

"Why didn't Papa come?" Jenn asked.

"He's sick and he didn't want to get any of you guys sick so he stayed home."

"Aww."

.

.

"Should I get a dress for our dinner Sunday night?" Devin asked.

"Sure- what are you going to wear for monday?" Joe asked.

"I`m not sure yet."

"Buy a new dress for that too."

.

.

"Jazmine`s been in her room for an awful long time." Patricia said.

"She does that a lot." JoJo said looking up from the puzzle they were all doing together.

"Should I go check on her?"

"No just leave her in there." Joelynn said rudely.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like her."

"But she's your sister."

"No she's not!"

"Why don't you like her?"

"She's the reason mommy and daddy were arguing, and we had to go away for on a vacation with mommy."

"Oh who went with you guys on this vacation?"

"All of us except Uncle and Jazmine." Jenn said.

"Whose idea was that?"

"Mama's." JoJo said.

"Mmm."

"Are you sure we shouldn't check on her?" Patricia asked.

"I`ll go check on her." JoJo said jumping up.

.

.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" Jazmine yelled slamming down her tablet.

"What are you doing?" JoJo asked.

"Come in and close the door!"

.

.

"I`ll like to buy this." Devin said putting her dresses on the counter.

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"Anniversary."

"Anniversary- I guess that means you're off the market?"

"Very."

Placing his had on hers and asked.

"Can I change that?"

Devin quickly snatches her hand back

.

.

"What were you doing?" JoJo asked.

"That doesn't matter you can't tell!" Jazmine says.

"Why not?" JoJo asked.

"Because if you tell then Devin and dad will start arguing about me and they'll get a divorce do you want them to get divorced?" Jazmine asked.

JoJo shook her head.

"Then you can't say anything."

"I won't." JoJo replied.

"There's one thing I need for you to do before you leave."

.

.

"Is there a problem?" Joe asked walking to the counter.

Looking Joe up and down and realizing how much bigger he was then him the guy says.

"No sir, I was just ringing her up."

"One thousand two hundred."

"For two dresses?!" Joe asked.

Devin gives him a closed smile and then passes the man her debit card.

"Thank you and have a great day."

Looking down at her receipt Devin says.

"Thanks." and walks away

.

.

Walking into the restaurant Joe held the door open letting his wife go in first.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

Walking to their table way in the back Joe takes her jacket and then pulls out her chair and pushes it in when she sat down.

"I wonder what the kids are doing." Devin says looking at her menu.

"Maybe I should call and check in on them."

"Dev I`m sure they`re fine, this weekend is about us."

"You`re right, so what are you ordering?"

.

.

"Where's your sister now?" Patricia asked as the girls sat on the couch watching movies.

JoJo shrugs as she held on tight to her grandma.

"Do you wanna go look?"

JoJo quickly shakes her head no.

"Fine I`ll go." Patricia said getting up and walking to Jazmine's room. Walking into a empty room Patricia goes to check in another then another then she walks to Joe and Devin's room and see's Jazmine wearing one of Joe's shirt and spraying one of his cologne

"What are you doing in here?" Patricia asked catching Jazmine by surprise.

"Oh I was looking for something."

"Joe and Devin said you weren't allowed to be in there room."

"I`m sorry I forgot."

"It's alright will pretend it never happened."

Flashing her a smile Jazmine says.

"Great." and prances off.

Watching her walk away Patricia arched her eyebrow giving her a look that said she didn't trust her and would be keeping a close eye on her.


	22. Chapter 22

Next day...

"On the way to the ring weighing one hundred and forty pounds from Fairfield California KRYSTAL!" Devin said stepping into the pool

"That was pretty good." Joe said.

"I know- lets wrestle!" Devin said jumping on his back.

"You don't want to wrestle me."

"No you don't want to wrestle me!" Devin said.

"Is that a challenge?" Joe asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"Oh really?" Joe said slamming her back into the water without giving her a chance to react.

Popping out of the water Devin grabs a hand full of his long hair and pulls him down to her level, wrapping his arms around her waist Joe throws her over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Another person in the pool says.

"Yes?" Devin said.

"Do you think you guys could do that somewhere else, you're splashing us?"

"I`m sorry ma`am." Joe says.

.

.

Wrapping his towel around his wife they both make their way to the exit. Pushing the door open as he walked threw, Joe lets the door go on his wife and quickly grabs it before it hit her.

"Oh Joe your evil!" Devin said holding on her racing heart.

Joe gives her an evil smile.

"That door could have knocked the s**t out of me."

"But it didn't." Joe said laughing.

"Alright I`ll let you have this one." Devin said throwing her hands up.

"How kind of you."

"But remember he who laughs last…laughs the longest." And with that said Devin walks off with a sneaky smile on her face.

.

.

"Devin if you're going to get me can you please hurry up and get me!" Joe said walking out to the balcony.

Devin turns around and gives him a closed smile.

"What?!"

"I already got you."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Ohh your good!"

"Of course I am." Devin said laughing.

"Let's not get cocky."

"Because that's your job."

"Exactly- what are you doing?"

"Watching the sun go down."

"What`s up with you and watching the sun come go down?"'

"Sunset s are gorgeous."

"Like yourself."

Giving him a closed smile Devin says. "Come sit down." And scoots up for him to sit behind her. Throwing his leg around her, Devin leans back as Joe wraps his hands around her and she held his hands.

.

.

"Hey Mrs. Anoa'i I was just stopping by to see if everything was alright." Rocky says.

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Hey Jazmine." Rocky called.

"Yeah." Jazmine says looking up

"Do you and your mom live in that one apartment on 23rd?"

Yeah, why?"

"And what apartment number do you live in?"

"204."

"And thats on the very top floor right?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Jazmine asked.

Rocky and Rachel exchange glares.

"Just a lucky guess." Rocky replies.

"Alright see you later Mrs. Anoa 'i." Rachel says.

Running up behind Rocky Jazmine says.

"I`m not a bad person, I`m just the victim in all of this."

"Victim my a**." Rocky says right before she turns and walks away


	23. Chapter 23

Monday morning...

"Mom!" Joseph yelled running over to his mom.

"Did you miss me?"

"YEAH!"

"Where's Joanna?"

"She's with Grandma in the kitchen." Jenn said.

"Did you have fun with your grandma?" Joe asked.

"Yeah!" Joelynn said with excitement.

"Where's Jazmine?" Devin asked.

They all shrugged uncaringly.

"What's wrong before we left she was your favorite person." Joe said.

"I never liked her." Joelynn said walking away.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say." Devin says.

"What, you don't like her either." Joe said.

"I never said that." Devin said.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words mama." JoJo said.

"Let's go see what grandma is doing." Devin said walking out of the living room.

.

.

"Hey mom!" Devin said walking behind her mother in law and kissing her on the cheek.

"Back so soon?"

"Yeah we couldn't stay long Wwe is inducting me into the hall of fame tonight."

"Oh my gosh they are?"

"Yeah, Joe didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't, but then again I haven't really been hearing from him now ah days."

"Sorry about that mom." Joe says kissing her.

"Well I have to go now."

"You don't want to eat some of this food you cooked?" Devin asked.

"No Sik's sick, I should really get back to him."

"But you're coming tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Thanks."

"Is any of your family coming down?"

"Yeah my dad, my siblings and some of my cousins."

"Oh and before I leave I have to tell you something." Patricia said stepping closer to the two.

"What?" Devin asked.

"You need to keep your eye out on Jazmine, there's something wrong with that girl!"

Devin looks at Joe.

"Mom don't get her started!"

"Mark my word."

"Grandma you're leaving so soon?" Jazmine asked from the door way.

"Yeah."

"Well it was fun having you, don't be a stranger do come back and visit." Jazmine said.

Looking at Devin weirdly Patricia says. "Well I`ll see you tonight."

Devin looks at Joe.

"My mom works with criminals, she thinks theres something wrong with everyone." Joe says.


	24. Chapter 24

Later that night...

"...I want to thank my kids for allowing their mom to step back in the ring all those random times,I don't think people realized it but when Joe and I were on the road they were without both their parents and they never complained and lastly I want to thank the Wwe universe for believing in me and excepting me without you guys in my corner I wouldn't have made it as far that I did and I truly am thankful for that.

.

.

"Congratulations baby!" Ezra said.

"Thanks dad." Devin said hugging her dad.

"Yeah congratulations sis- you too Rocky and Rachel!" Richard said.

"Thanks." Rocky and Rachel said in unison.

"So what are we doing later are we going to the after party?" Keisha asked.

"Keisha I have kids." Devin said.

"Yeah and I`m with child." Rachel said.

"And my rehearsal dinner is tomorrow." Rocky said.

"Oh, that's right you are getting married in two days congratulations!" David said.

"Thanks, when are you guys flying back to California?" Rocky asked.

"In three days." Jessica said.

"Oh well why don't you guys come to my wedding, I'd love to have you guys!"

"Oh for sure!" Bree said.

"No thanks weddings are depressing." Jessica said.

"Weddings are depressing?" Stacy asked giving her older cousin a funny look.

"It's only because no one wants to marry her." Devin said laughing.

"Shut up Devin!"

"Can you blame them?" Rayshaun asked.

"No- oh and by the way congratulations on your engagement Ray and JoJo, and your pregnancy Di."

Rayshaun and Diamond gives Devin a long stare.

"What was I not supposed to say anything?" Devin asked.

"Uh- no- I wanted to announce that myself and I`m sure JoJo and Ray wanted too as well."

"My bad, oh Keisha how did that whole police brutality thing work out- or was I not supposed to mention that either?"

"Devin how about you wait until someone brings the subject up before you mention it." Stacy says.

"Nah, its cool, Jess and Mrs. Anoa`i handled it." Keisha says.

"Wait what did Keisha do?" Ezra asked.

"Daddy what didn't she do?" Devin asked.

"Yeah dad I`m surprised she isn't in prison by now!" David said.

"Yal wrong!" Keisha says.

"What happened?" Ezra asked.

"Keisha fought ten police officers and Jazmine last time we were down in Pensacola." Ty Devin`s nephew replied.

"Wait rewind that a bit."

"Keisha was…" Devin began to say.

"I can tell the story!" Keisha said.

Devin throws her hands up.

"I was trying to be the peace maker and the cop wanna put his hands on me because of something JOSEPH said so I had to fight them!"

"Keisha you can't fight a police officer!"

"Oh but she did!" Diamond said.

"Well I`m getting tired so I`m going to head out." Rachel said

"Yeah so am I." Devin said.

"Alright baby see you at the wedding." Ezra said kissing Devin.

.

.

"Hey Joe can you go get Jazmine, will be in the car waiting." Devin said.

"Yeah where is she?"

Devin shrugs and says. "Your guess is as good as mines."

"Alright I`ll be right back." Joe said walking off.

"Aye don't open that until we get home, I don't want you spilling that in the car." Devin said.

"Yes Mama." JoJo said putting her candy in her pocket.

.

.

"Jazmine?" Joe called opening the door.

What Joe saw no parent ever wants to see especially from one of their daughters. She was going down on one of his coworkers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Joe yelled snatching his daughter by her arm with a vice like grip but quickly releasing his hold.

"If you ever come near my daughter again I will ship your body parts back to your mom in a box!" Joe said grabbing his coworker and slamming him into the wall.

"DAD!" Jazmine yelled grabbing her dad's suit.

Snapping his head to his daughter Joe yells.

"Shut the f**k up!"

"I want to hurt you so bad- but I`m not going to." Joe says letting go of his coworker.

Turning to his daughter Joe says.

"Come on Jazmine."

"But dad!"

"COME ON!" Joe yelled making Jazmine jump.

.

.

Joe and Jazmine walked down the hall way in silence you can tell Joe was still upset but was trying to contain it when Jazmine finally spoke up.

"When I was little mom use to have men in and out of our house, she would sleep with them for money, for rent, for clothes, for food or just because she wanted too, it would be different guys every night, she use to tell me to pay close attention because that's the only way any guy would love me for what's between my legs or what I could do to them." Jazmine said looking down then back up.

Joe sighs and shakes his head and says. "You are worth far more than your body and any man that just wants sex isn't good enough for you."

"Do you think I will find someone who would love me?"

"Of course, not right now but when you're older of course."

After a few minutes of silence Jazmine said.

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Am I pretty?"

"You`re beautiful."

Pushing her hair behind her ear Jazmine says.

"You don't mean that."

"I wouldn't have said it If I didn't believe it." Joe replied.

"I love you dad."'

"I love you too Jaz."

.

.

"What's taking them so long?" Joelynn asked.

"Who cares let's just leave them- Jazmine at least." JoJo said.

"Joelle that's not very nice!" Devin says looking back.

"Who cares?"

"Sorry I took so long." Joe said as he and Jazmine got in the car.

.

.

Most of the car ride was very quiet most of them were tired and on the verge of falling asleep.

"Opps!" JoJo said.

"Opps what- what did you do?" Devin asked.

"Joelle spilt her candy." Joelynn said.

"I know its not the same candy I told her not to open until we got home."

"It was!"

"Snitch!" JoJo said.

"There would be nothing to snitch about had you listened in the first place."

"Give me your candy!" Devin said reaching back while she was driving.

JoJo puts it in her hand and Devin rolls down the window and throws the candy out the window.

"HEY!" Joe and JoJo yelled in unison.

"I asked you not to open it until you got home, now you don't get it at all."

JoJo sat in the back seat with her arms crossed upset.

.

.

"Mom can we all watch a movie before we go to sleep?" Joelynn asked.

"Sure."

"Can I pick the movie?" JoJo asked.

"No, you can go straight to sleep since you don't know how to listen."

"Dev." Joe whispers.

"No since she doesn't know how to listen she has to go to bed."

JoJo stomps off.

"Pick up your feet!" Devin said.

"What movie do you want to watch Jazmine?" Joe asked.

Taking one ear phone out of her ear and looking up from her tablet Jazmine says. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Lynn, Jenn?"

A couple of minutes goes by and Jazmine gets up and says.

"I`m going to go to bed now."

"Alright good night dear." Devin says.

Jazmine walks right pass her room and heads up to JoJo's room and closes the door behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

"What are you doing in here?!" JoJo asked afraid.

"I just wanted to say good night."

"Wwhy did you close the door?" JoJo stuttered.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just want to say good night to my little sister." Jazmine says playing with JoJo`s hair then pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, you said goodnight you can leave now."

"I love you Joelle."

JoJo doesn't say anything.

"I said I love you JoJo!" Jazmine said.

"I love you too." JoJo said looking away.

"Oh and another thing you don't have to listen to Devin."

"Yes I do."

"Who said?"

"My dad and I want to."

"Why she's not your real mom."

"Yes she is."

"No Galina is your mom, so you don't have to listen to Devin just like I don't have to."

JoJo doesn't say anything.

"Don`t you hate the way she yelled at you and threw your candy out the window, and made you go to bed earlier than everyone else?"

"It because I didn't listen."

"And you don't have to listen to her, she's not your mom and you need to remind her she's not your mom and that you don't have to listen to her!"

"I`d rather not." JoJo says.

"I`d rather not- you will yell at Devin and cause a scene or I will tell dad what you did!" Jazmine said.

"NOOO!"

"Then do it!"

"Fine!" JoJo said getting out of her bed.

.

.

"Devin I don't think it's fair that I have to go to sleep before everyone!" JoJo said.

"What did you call me?" Devin asked readjusting her self on the couch

Putting his hand out and stopping her from moving Joe asked

"What did you call her?"

"Devin that`s her name- she's not my mom so I`m not going to call her mama anymore and I don't have to listen to her!"

"Joelle go back to your room." Devin said calmly.

"I don't think I will, DEVIN you're not my mom so I don't have to listen to you!"

"Joelle listen to Devin and go back upstairs!"

"No!"

"Did you just say no to me?!" Joe asked.

"I did." JoJo said glancing over at Jazmine.

"Do you want to try that again?" Joe asked.

Trying to save her Devin says.

"JoJo go back to your room before you get in more trouble then you are already in."

"NO!"

Sighing Joe says.

"Go pick a belt."

.

.

"JoJo." Jazmine called.

Facing the wall sniffing JoJo says.

"Go away."

Sitting on the foot of her bed Jazmine laughed and asked.

"Why what did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"Hey I said for you to talk back to Devin not dad, you did that on your own." Jazmine says with a chuckle.

Turning to face her JoJo says.

"Get out."

Throwing her hands up Jazmine laughs again and makes her way out of her sisters room.


	26. Chapter 26

The next night.

"Hey have any one seen Jazmine?" Devin asked searching the room for her with her eyes.

"No but I can go look for her." Rachel said.

"Thanks."

"Mama when is Jazmine going home?" JoJo asked.

"Can you stop being so rude to her, she's your sister just like Joelynn and Joanna!" Joe said.

"Not like Joelynn and Joanna." JoJo mumbles.

"Listen I don't want to hear another negative thing said about Jazmine you hear me?" Joe asked.

"Yes daddy."

.

.

Rachel swings the bathroom door open to find Jazmine cutting. Rachel clears her throat and then turns to walk away.

"RACHEL!" Jazmine yelled dropping the blade as she jumped up.

"RACHEL!" Jazmine yells running after her.

Catching up to her Jazmine says.

"Rachel, you can't tell Devin or my dad."

"And why not?"

"You just can't, they'll make me go back with my mom or take me back to see that therapist."

"Maybe that`s where you need to be- back with your mother."

"You don't know what its like with that woman." Jazmine said.

"Nor do I care, and that`s coming from the nice one."

"Rachel you just can't, please don't tell on me!" Jazmine said crying.

"I can't make any promises." Rachel said turning and walking away.

As Rachel walked away Jazmine whipped her tear with an evil smirk.

.

.

"Hey daddy, mom wanted you to call her." Jazmine said.

"Alright, what's her number?" Joe asked pulling out his phone.

"Here just take my phone I`ll be back."

"Where are you going?" Devin asked.

"To pee."

"But you just came from the bathroom." Rachel said.

"Your right." Jazmine said giving Rachel a fake smile

"I`ll be right back." Joe said getting up to talk on the phone outside.

.

.

"Hello- Jazmine?" Joe said.

"Yes."

"Where the hell have you been, Jazmine has been here for almost three months and you haven't even tried to come back for her!"

"I`m sorry, it's just my mom is sicker than I thought."

"You could have at least called and told me she was coming or maybe that I had a daughter!"

"How was I supposed to do that Joe?"

"Same way our daughter found me."

"Look Joe, I didn't ask you to call me so we can argue."

"Then why did you ask for me to call you?"

"I`m coming into town, so I could collect a few things and I think we need to talk, about Jazmine and her needs."

"Alright when are you coming?"

"I`ll be in town by tomorrow night around eleven thirty."

"Alright where do you want to meet?" Joe asked.

"Do you remember that old park we use to sneak off too when we were younger?"

"Yeah."

"Lets meet there."

"Okay."

"Joe is there any chance we could get back together, I still..."

"I`m married." Joe says quickly cutting her off.

"Don't tell me you're still with that Galina girl."

"No, I`m with someone else." Joe says.

"Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah four Joelle, Joelynn, Joseph and Joanna."

"You forgot Jazmine."

"Well you already knew about Jazmine."

"Are all of them from your wife?"

"All except Joelle."

"Who`s her mom?" Jazmine asked.

"Galina."

"Mmm."

"What?"

"Nothing." Jazmine said.

"How does your wife treat Joelle?"

"Like she was hers."

"That's good, does she treat Jazmine the same?"

"She tries."

"What does that mean?"

"Your daughter has a lot of issues, and that`s a lot for anyone to handle, lets be real no one wants to have to deal with someone else crazy a** daughter."

"First off OUR daughter." Jazmine corrects.

"I`m sorry our daughter."

"And second off why are you defending that woman?" Jazmine asked.

"That womans my wife..."

"And Jaz is your daughter."

"Look, Devin isn't mistreating her she fine."

"How can you be sure of that, Jaz says you`re barely home."

"Jaz says she never talked to you." Joe says connecting dots.

"Who said she told me awhile ago?" Jazmine asked. " I did just talk to her to tell you to call me."

"Well as great as this conversation is, I have to go I`m at my best friends rehearsal dinner."

"I love you Joe."

"Bye Jazmine." Joe says hanging up the phone.

.

.

"What did she want?" Jazmine asked as she and her dad both walked back into the room.

"She wants to meet to talk about you."

"I doubt she'll show up."

"Yeah me too, but I can't leave her hanging what if she does come."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then she doesn't- do you want to come with me, when I go to see her."

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because like you I hate that woman."

"I don't hate her I just thinks she's..."

"Bat s**t crazy?"

"You could say that."

"You have no idea." Jazmine says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"I think I have an idea." Joe says.

"Fine, I`ll come with you, It be fun to see both my parents in one room."

A:n/ How do you think this meet up is going to go? Do you think Jazmine`s mom genuinely wants to talk about their daughter or do you think its just an attempt for her to get closer to Joe?


	27. Chapter 27

It was the night of the reception and Rocky was officially Mrs. Good. The Anoa`I kids and Jenn had went back home with their Grandparents.

"I have to leave a little early to meet with Jazmine's mom, do you think you could catch a ride home with someone?" Joe asked.

"Sure, what do you need to meet with her mom for?" Devin asked as they danced.

"She wants to talk about Jazmine and her needs."

"Mmm."

"It should be no longer than an hour, then I`ll be heading home."

"Then off to work tomorrow."

"Yeah but I`ll be off next Thursday."

"Have you talked to Galina lately?"

"No have you?"

"No she just all of a sudden stopped calling and coming by for JoJo- kind of like she just fell off the face of the earth."

"Maybe she did."

"What does that mean? Devin asked.

"Nothing- what time is it?"

"10:50 why?" Devin says glancing down at her watch.

"I have to go, see you when you get home." Joe says pecking her on her lips and then walking away.

"Hey Dev, can i talk to you?" Rachel asked.

"About?"

Rising both her eyebrows Rachel says.

"You know."

.

.

It was an hour and twenty minutes into the wait Joe was beyond irritated.

"What's taking her so long?" Joe asked with his hand on his temple.

"I told you she wasn't going to come." Jazmine said.

"Is this your soda?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you still drinking it?"

"Yeah, why do you want some?"

Shaking her head Jazmine says.

"I was just asking."

"You know my mom better than me, you had to know she wasn't going to come." Jazmine continues as she twist opens his soda and drops something in it undetected.

"In the back of my head."

"You wanted her to come didn't you, you still love her and you wanted to see her one last time didn't you?"

"I wouldn't care if I never seen that crazy b***h ever again, honestly and I wouldn't of came out here to meet her if it wasn't about you." Joe said picking his soda up and drinking it.

"When do you go back to work?"

"Tomorrow actually."

"Why haven't you been at work lately?"

"Ever since that riot the Wwe didn't think it was safe for me to come back yet, but everything has died down so I`m heading back tomorrow.

"Oh, well at lease you got to spend more time with the people you love!"

"That's a plus."

"Speaking of, name the three most important women to you- not including your kids and your sisters."'

"Hmm- Devin, My mom and Galina."

"Why Galina?"

"She's the mother of my child, she will always be important to me."

"What about my mom?"

Joe just looks at her.

.

.

"We have to tell tee-tee!"

"No we can`t!" JoJo said.

"Why not?"

"Jazmine said i couldn't tell anyone"

"And my dad said he doesn't want to hear another negative thing about Jazmine again." JoJo continued.

"I`ll tell mommy then!" Joelynn said.

"No Lynn this isn't your problem!"

"But your my sister and when you're hurting I`m hurting."

"We're not going to tell mama or daddy EVER!" JoJo said.


	28. Chapter 28

Joe had downed his whole soda and his eye sight was now getting blurry but he put it off as him being tired. Within minutes he was knocked out cold.

"Mom where are you?" Jazmine asked.

"I decided not to come, its not the right moment."

"Well thanks for telling me the plan."

"You didn't need to know."

"What am i supposed to do now?"

"What do you mean, what are you going to do, go home"

"I kind of can't, hes like out- cold."

"You gave it to him?"

"You told me to." Jazmine replied.

"Didnt think you had it in you to actually do it."

"So what am i going to do?"

"You're smart you'll figure it out."

"Bye mom."

"Bye."

"Dad-dad-DAD!" Jazmine called shaking her unconscious Dad.

He was knocked out just what Jazmine wanted. Jazmine sat there ploting what to do next as her dad laid there vulnerable and completely at her will. Leaning over the divider Jazmine tug on his pants pulling them down she then pulls her panties from under her dress and tossed them on the ground.

.

.

"Tee-tee." Jenn said slowly pushing her door open.

"Yes- why aren't you girls in bed?" Devin asked.

"I want to go home!" Jenn said bursting out in tears.

"Why what's wrong?" Devin asked sitting up alertly.

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I`ll get in trouble!" Jenn cried.

"No you won't tell tee-tee what's wrong."

"I can't I`ll get in trouble."

"By who?"

"By Uncle Joe and Jazmine."

Devin eyebrow raised as she said. "Why would you get in trouble by them?"

"Uncle Joe said we couldn't say anything negative about Jazmine again, and Jazmine told her not to tell what she did."

.

.

Sitting on her dad Jazmine whispers.

"I love you daddy!"

Reaching for her phone Jazmine puts her phone on the door handle and pressed record. Sitting straight Jazmine stares at her dad as she sat on him. Running her hands threw his hair Jazmine leans in and pecks him on his lips and then pauses for a moment then pecks his lips again then taking her kisses to his neck guiding his sleeping hands around her waist.

.

.

"Jennifer if Jazmine did anything to hurt you, you need to tell me right now!"

"Not me JoJo."

Devin looks over at JoJo who`s looking at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

"What did she do to you?" Devin asked lifting JoJo's head.

.

.

Pulling down her dress Jazmine turns on his lap and began to drive home as if what she just did was completely normal.

.

.

"Go to your room!" Devin yelled.

"What are you going to do tee-tee?"

"Don't worry about it, just go in your room."

"Are we in trouble?"

"Why would you be in trouble you didn't do anything wrong."

.

.

Pulling in the drive way Jazmine quickly jumps over to the passenger seat and waits until her dad slowly regains consciousness.

"What- how did we get home?"

"You drove remember." Jazmine said really convincing almost like he actually did drive home.

"Actually I don't, I must have been so tired that I fell asleep and didn't realize it."

"Yeah, you should probably get more sleep at night, you could have fallen asleep while you driving."

Rubbing his hands on her face Joe says.

"Yeah I know."

.

.

In anger Devin stares at the bathroom door. Jumping up Devin walks to the bathroom and walks inside her walk in closet. Reaching for a box pushed way back on a shelf Devin pulls it down and opens it , pulling out Joe's black glock 19. Devin looks down and stares at the gun for a while.

 _looking up from breast feeding her son Devin asked._

 _"Joe what do you have behind your back?"_

 _"Don't be mad."_

 _"Why would i be mad?" Devin asked._

 _Pulling a gun from behind his back Joe immediately goes to explain._

 _"Now Devin before you get upset hear me out..."_

 _"Joe i don't want to hear it, i don't want that thing in my house with my kids."_

 _"Devin just hear me out."_

 _Devin stands up and puts her sleeping three month son into his bed._

 _"Okay." Devin says turning to her husband._

 _"I need to be able to protect you four in any situation."_

 _"And you need a gun for that?_

 _"I do."_

 _"What if one of the girls gets a hold of it?"_

 _"I'll put it somewhere high where they cant reach." Joe replies._

 _"Fine."_

 _"I want to teach you how to use it too, there's going to be a time when you need to protect yourself and the kids and i might not be here."_

Devin cocks the gun and makes her way down stairs.

.

.

Devin sat at the couch just waiting for them to get home thinking all kinds of crazy thoughts, when the door slowly opens and Joe and Jazmine walks in.

"She has to go!"

" Devin what are you talking about?"

"That b***h behind you can't stay here anymore!"

"And where is she supposed to go?" Joe asked.

"Quite frankly I don't give a damn, but she can't stay here!"

"Daddy why does she hate me?!" Jazmine asked.

"Just go to your room."

Jazmine begins to walk.

"Joseph I am telling you right now if she walks pass me I`m shooting the hell out of her!" Devin said moving to where the only way she could get to her room was to walk pass her.

"Devin put the gun down."

With a stone cold look on her face Devin cocks the gun again and aims it for Jazmines head.

"Devin baby put the gun down." Joe says as he walks slowly to her.

"Dad I`m scared."

"You have nothing to be afraid of ." Joe says looking back at his daughter.

"You sure about that- you feeling pretty confident I wont shoot the hell out of her?" Devin asked.

"Jazmine go to your room, she's not going to shoot you."

"You sound pretty sure."

"Devin you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But i would hurt Jazmine- go on if you don't think I'll really shoot then go to your room."

Jazmine walks closer to her and Devin purposely shoots the vase next to Jazmines head barely missing her.

"That was just a warning shot, i can guarantee i won't miss the next time."

A:N/ What do you think Jazmine did that has Devin wanting to shot her?


	29. Chapter 29

Jazmine just sat there in both fear and shock. As Devin had her attention on Jazmine Joe managed to snatch the gun away from his angry wife.

"DEVIN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Joe shouted as Jazmine ran pass them.

"She can't stay here anymore!"

"You keep saying that!"

"Because I mean it, that girl is all kinds of crazy and she's not going to hurt my family anymore!" Devin yelled.

"Devin what the hell are you talking about?!"'

"Ever since she's been here this house has been turned upside down, she yanked Lynn, she changed butt naked in front of Joseph, she was making out with random men at work, Rachel caught her cutting herself, she almost killed Jenn and touched JoJo, I`m not waiting for her to do something to Anna… She has to go Joseph tonight!" Devin yelled.

"What she didn't do any of that stuff!"

"How would you know you're always on the road?!" Devin yelled.

"If she did any of that stuff why didn't you tell me?"

"I am telling you!"

"Why did you just now tell me?" Joe asked.

"Don't try and pretend I`m just now telling you about the nudity, the only thing I didn't tell you was that she yanked Lynn by her arm and that she touch JoJo and that's because I just found that out."

"I don't believe you!"

"So you think I made this all up?" Devin asked.

"You`ll say anything to get her out of here!" Joe yelled.

"If that were true I would have called child services a long time ago, I tried to make this work I really did!"

"But you`re not going to believe me so since you want to protect her a** you're a** can go too!" Devin continued.

"Daddy!" JoJo stood at the door in tears.

"Not now baby!"

"You don't believe me- you think I`m lying?" JoJo asked with tears in her eyes.

"It's not that I don't believe you baby."

"But you don't believe me, mama or Jenn."

"She touched me down there, and she made me touch her, she said if i told you and mama would argue and you'll get a divorce." JoJo continued.

"I`m calling the police!" Devin says turning on her heels.

.

.

"She`s extremely unstable, she needs to be in jail or in a padded room." Devin explained

"I understand ma`am, will be sending some one over."

"Thank you."

"Have a good night."

"Mmhmm."

Devin hangs up the phone and put`s her head on the kitchen table.

"Are they coming?" Joe asked.

Lifting her head Devin says.

"Do you really expect me to tell you?"

"Uh-yeah."

"Why so you can warn her so she can leave?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Why would you believe her over your wife?"

"You don`t have to answer that- it was a rhetorical question." Devin says pushing back from the table.

Grabbing her Joe says.

"Devin..."

Just then the door bell rang.

"That would be the police." Devin says pulling away and walking off.


	30. Chapter 30

"Where is she?" The police officer asked.

"She's in her room, she doesn't know we called you." Joe said.

"Alright can you point me to her room?" The officer asked.

"Yeah it's that one." Devin said pointing.

As they followed the police into Jazmine's room the police asked.

"Where is she?"

"What do you mean where is she, she should be in here!" Devin said pushing pass the officer and Joe to see that she was gone and her window was wide open.

"So what now?" Joe asked.

"I`m going to have a patrol car stationed at your house in the morning is there somewhere you guys can stay for the time being?"

"Uh- yeah my parents live in gulf breeze we can stay with them." Joe says.

"Does she know where they live?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well that sounds like a great place for you guys to hide until we catch her."

"This is a fifteen year old girl, do we seriously need to hide from her?"

"If she's as unstable as your wife explained it is necessary."

"I can wait in my car until you guys pack your stuff together."'

"That's not necessary officer." Joe said.

.

.

"Come on girls we need to pack everything you're going to need for the next week until daddy comes home."

"Just like when we had to go away?" Joelynn asked.

"Yeah, exactly like that but this time will be at grandma and papa's house." Devin said.

Walking up behind his wife Joe places his hands on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"I`m sorry."

Turning and facing her husband Devin says.

"I`m scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Joe you didn't spend the same amount of time with her as I did the girl is crazy and she clearly wants to hurt my family, and shes nowhere to be found."

"Dev it's going to be alright, they'll catch her and will be safe again." Joe whispers.

"But until then we have to stay alert, she could be anywhere!"

.

.

Stuffing her stuff into her suitcase Devin says.

"Joe this is all your fault!"

"Devin can we please not, I feel bad already."

"No, I don't think you feel bad enough, your own mom told you theres something wrong with her and you didn't believe her, Rocky tried to tell you... "

"And I didn't listen I know."

"I`m your wife, and you refused to believe me, like I would lie to you, you accused me of being jealous, you questioned my sanity for her, and in the end she was just playing you.. I hope it was worth it."

"Devin."

"You put our kids lives in danger, I`m not sure if that`s something I`ll ever be able to forgive you for." Devin continued.

"Devin." Joe says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Just stop." Devin said pushing his hand away


	31. Chapter 31

Next week Wednesday morning...

 _"MOM!"JoJo and Joelynn screams in unison as Joseph and Joanna cried._

 _"SHUT THEM UP!" Jazmine screams._

 _"Is-Is she dead?" Galina asked._

"You or Joe never told us why you guys came here in a hurry- or why you're a little jumpy." Sika said.

"Huh?"

"What brings you down here for so long?" Sika asked.

Devin sighs and says. "We're hiding from someone."

"From who?"

"Jazmine- apparently she's a basket case like her mom!"

"I knew there was something wrong with her, when I saw her wearing Joe's shirt and spraying his cologne on her." Patricia said.

"You saw her do what?"

"No wonder Joseph and Joanna didn't like her they say babies know." Sika said.

"So when are you planning on going home?"

"Well we were going to stop by the house today to get a few things then we were going to come back until tomorrow when Joe comes home." Devin said.

"And then what, when he goes back on the road?" Patricia asked.

"Well if they don't find her by then, I was thinking about going back to Fairfield."

"Oh baby you don't have to do that you can stay here."

"I honestly wouldn't feel safe in the same state as her until they catch her." Devin said.

.

.

"No she didn't!" Rachel said.

"She did, now I`m at home packing some more stuff for tomorrow."

"Where are the kids?" Rocky asked.

"The girls are in Jenn's room and the babies are sleep in their room."

"Be careful, get back down to Gulf breeze quickly!" Rocky says.

"I will I`m almost done packing."

"But before you go, search her room and I`m not talking about the guest room she was staying in, I`m talking about the one she kept locked that Rocky couldn't get into, something just isn't right with that girl!" Rachel said.

"Noo what gave you that idea?"

"No beyond that, I searched her name at the school she was supposed to be attending and there hasn't been a Jazmine at that school with that spelling since 2003, and then the only Jazmine there with that spelling was a Jazmine Layfield."

"Her mom."

"Right- and that's not the only thing, the apartment she said she use to live hasn't had residents there for over fifteen years."

With a racing heart Devin asked.

"So what are you saying Rach?"

"I`m saying she has been lying about who she is since you met her!"

"Well we know she's Joe's daughter she took a dna test, maybe Jazmine is her middle name or a nick name." Rocky said.

"Maybe, I have to go." Devin said.

"Take care!" Rachel says.

"Guys we're going to be fine!" Devin said.

"Still you need to be careful." Rocky said.

"I love you."

"I love you too Devin."

As Devin hung up the phone her house alarm started to go off. Walking to her room door Devin grabs the bat from behind it and opens the door to her two small kids room and grabs them out of their beds and then walks over to Jenn's room.

"What's wrong mama?" JoJo asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out- I want you to stay in this room and lock the door behind me and don't let anyone in no matter what."

"Why what's going on?" JoJo asked.

"Joelle we don't have time for this, I need you to pay attention to what I`m saying."

"I`m scared!"

"There is no need to be afraid just listen to me."

"Okay."

"Keep your siblings and cousin with you at all times, everything you will need for Joseph and Joanna is in this bag, take this phone." Devin said passing her the house phone.

"Okay."

"So tell me what I just said."

"Stay in this room, lock the door behind you don't let anyone in no matter what, everything I need for Joey and Anna is in this bag and to keep everyone with me at all time."

"Who do you let in?"

"No one."

"Daddy?"

"No one."

"Grandma and papa?"

"No one."

"Galina."

"No one."

"Rocky or Rachel?"

"No one."

"Alright I`ll be back I have the key to this door, so you don't even have to let me in."

"I love you mama!" JoJo said squeezing Devin.

"I love you too."

"Jenn, Lynn I`m putting JoJo in charge you guys need to listen to her you hear me?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Jenn I need you to help JoJo with the little ones okay."

"Yes tee-tee."

"I love you guys." Devin said kissing each child and then turning and walking out the door.

"Mama said to keep the door locked." JoJo said locking the door behind Devin.


	32. Chapter 32

Devin walks around the house searching for any intruders, when she didn't find any she turns the alarm off and then walks in Jazmine's room. Walking into the guest room Devin wasted no time flipping over mattresses, snatching open dressers. Finding nothing Devin decides she`s going to take Rachel`s advice and check the back house. Putting down the bat Devin makes her way to her back house and much like she expected the room door was lock. Not letting that stop her Devin throws her body through the door. What she seen was more disgusting and twisted then even she imagined.

"What is this?" Devin asked herself pushing play on the tablet that was always glued to Jazmine`s hand, it was a videos of Joe and Devin having sex, sliding over to the next video there was another one then another there was a total of fifty videos. Next she seen video's of Joe in the shower and getting dressed.

"Where did she get this from?" Devin asked herself as she went to another app which showed she had hidden cameras in not only their bed room, but their bathroom, their shower, their closet, and in their cars. Putting down the tablet Devin noticed a wooden trunk peaking from under Jazmines bed. Pulling the wooden trunk from under the bed Devin opens it and sees a bunch of old male shirts, used tissues,an old used towel,boxers, and a glob of black hair in a zip lock bag. Moving the stuff Devin finds a bunch of old photo album interested in what pictures would be inside she quickly opens it. Instantly her heart drops as she seen the first picture, the picture was taken at their honeymoon and they weren't pictures either Joe or Devin had taken, they were both in the off gaurd pictures you could tell it was taken from the window you can see half of the curtian in the picture. The next pictures were child births they too were off gaurd pictures that you can tell were taken from behind objects. Next pictures were from therapy sessions, weddings photos from both of Joe's marriages, his first honeymoon from his first marriage, court rooms, pictures of Joe and Devin when Devin was still wrestling, vacation pictures, photo's of Joe and Galina from college, Joes parents house and pictures of Joe from the reality show they did a couple of years ago.

Noticing the crumbled up paper that Jazmine had snatched off the bulletin board and never got around to throwing away Devin opens it.

"I love Leati Anoa`i, Mrs. Anoa`i, Jazmine + Joe forever." Devin read out loud.

"This b***h is crazy. Devin said.

Her cell phone begins to ring causing her to jump, looking down it was a picture message from an unidentified number, opening the message she sees that it`s a video, the video of Joe and Jazmine having sex, she didn't know how to feel it was clear that he was drugged and unconscious but it still made her sick to her stomach.

"Found what you were looking for?" Jazmine asked.

"Jazmine, what are you doing here?" Devin asked Jumping.

Jazmine walks over to her bed and picks up her tablet and looks at it and then says.

"You see your videos, quite impressive, don't you think?"

"You`re a f**king creep!"

"Do you know how much money I would get if I were to sell those video's?" Jazmine asked

"How did you get in here?"

"Uh- I walked in."

"What do you want from us?" Devin asked.

"Come with me and I"ll let you know, without hurting anyone." Jazmine said.

"I`m not going anywhere with you, you crazy b***h!"

"Then don't and your husband, kids, your niece dies and it will be completely your fault." Jazmine said.

"Fine." Devin said getting up and walking with her.

.

.

"Where are we going?" Devin asked.

"You couldn't just let it be, you couldn't just welcome me in with open arms like you did with JoJo."

"Where did you get those pictures from?"

"Where do you think, I took them!"

"But how did you get those pictures of Joe and Galina from college?" Devin asked.

"You ask too many questions." Jazmine said.

"Wait, you didn't just find Joe, you've been watching him for years, haven't you?" Devin asked.

"Ding Ding we have a winner, you would think someone who grew up without a father would be understanding and pushing for him to be in his child's life, but no you had to be a selfish b***h- all you cared about was your family!"

"What are you talking about, I never told him he shouldn't be in your life." Devin said.

"DON'T LIE TO ME DEVIN!" Jazmine yelled.

"I`m sorry."

"What do you want from me?" Devin asked.

Jazmine laughs and says.

"You're so self centered, not everything has to do with you."

"Then what do you want?"

"You know, with all your fancy degrees, sociology and psychology i would of thought you would have been figured out what i wanted..."

"I guess you're not as good as your sister claims for you to be."

"I knew you were f**king crazy!"

With a straight face Jazmine says.

"Put your hands behind your back."

"Why?" Devin asked.

"Don't ask any questions, just do what I say!" Jazmine yelled.

"I`m not doing anything you got me to leave my house, I`m not doing anything else you ask."

"I`m going to tell you how this works, you`re going to put your hands behind your back or I kill your family!"

Devin puts her hands behind her back and Jazmine ties her arms together as tight as it possibly could be.

"Ouch!"

Pushing her to walk Jazmine says.

"Walk."

.

.

"Where are we?" Devin asked as they stop in front of an abandon shack.

"Hey Devin!" Jazmine called.

"Yeah?" Devin said turning around.

"You should have let me call you mom!" Jazmine said as she hit her over the head with a log.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey Joe are you working?"

"No I`m actually driving who is this?

"This is Peter from the Dna place."

"Oh hey Pete."

"Joe there is something you need to know." Peter said.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"We have cameras in all of our rooms…"

"And?"

"The girl that you brought in Jazmine, she didn't take that test we have her on video making Lynn take the test."

"YOU'RE KIDDING?!" Joe asked.

"I`m afraid not."

"Thanks for letting me know, I have to go."

"Okay see you around."

Joe hangs up the phone.

As Joe puts his phone down a thousand and one things start rushing through his head, but the first thing was to call Devin, when his phone starts to ring, it's Rocky and Rachel.

"Joe where are you?" Rachel asked

"I`m driving what's wrong?"

"Are you still in Florida?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah."

"How close are you to Pensacola?" Rachel asked.

"What's wrong with Devin and the kids?" Joe asked.

"Devin`s not answer her phone, last time I talked to her I was telling her about the weird stuff I found out about Jazmine, and then we spoke for a while then she said I love you and hung up." Rachel said.

"What did you find out?"

"There is no Jazmine Anoa`i ever enrolled at the school she claimed to go to, the last Jazmine that went to that school with that spelling graduated in 2003 and her name was Jazmine Layfield, the apartment she claimed she lived in hasn't had any residents in fifteen years." Rachel said.

"And I Just found out that Joelynn took that Dna test not her!" Joe said.

"What?!"

"That's why she had to have Joelynn there, and why she wanted to do her own swab and why we had to leave the room, gosh it makes so much sense, Joanna and Joseph wouldn't go to her and JoJo would know what was going on, so she had to get the one who was old enough go along with it but too young to understand- that b***h!"

"How far are you from home?"

"I`m thirty minutes away."

"Joe!" Rachel says.

"Yes?"

"Hurry!"

"I need you to call the police while i try and get a hold of Devin."

"I'll call as soon as we hang up."

"Alright bye." Joe said hanging up the phone

With a shaking hand Joe goes to contact and presses Devin's number.

 _"_ _Hi this is Devin I`m not available right now but if you leave your name and number I might call you back."_

"Damn it Devin- Devin lock all the doors, the windows, the gate and turn on the alarm I`m on my way home now." Joe said as he sped down the street.


	34. Chapter 34

Joe pulls up in front of his house when he immediately had a flash back of a conversation he had with Jazmine.

 _"_ _Name the three most important women to you- not including your kids or your sisters."'_

 _"_ _Hmm- Devin, My mom and Galina."_

 _"_ _Why Galina?"_

 _"_ _She's the mother of my child, she will always be important to me."_

 _"_ _What about my mom?"_

 _Joe just looks at her._

"Oh my gosh!" Joe said picking up his phone and calling his dad.

"Hello." Sika said

"Dad, where's mom?"

"She's not here she stepped out for a moment."

"When did she leave?"

"About three hours ago."

Without a good bye Joe hangs up the phone and calls Galina's phone which went straight to voicemail.

"Galina this isn't the time for your games!" Joe said frustrated. Having another flash back but this time from a conversation he had with Devin.

 _"_ _Have you talked to Galina lately?"_

 _"_ _No have you?"_

 _"_ _No, she just all of a sudden stopped calling and coming by for JoJo- kind of like she just fell off the face of the earth."_

 _"_ _Maybe she did."_

 _"_ _What does that mean? Devin asked._

Snapping back into reality Joe looks in his phone for Galina's mom number.

"Hello Ms. Becker." Joe said.

"Yes."

"This is Joe…"

"Oh hi Joseph I haven't spoken to you in years!"

"Yeah I know, I`m trying to get in touch with Galina but she's not answering her phone when was the last time you spoke with her?"

"About a month or two ago why?"

Again Joe hangs up without say good bye as he jumps out his car and jets towards the house.

.

.

"Where am I?" Devin asked herself as she regain consciousness. Looking around she sees Galina and her mother in law tied up and gaged in the corner. Unlike them Devin only had her hands tied so she could stand up and walk if she wanted to, It had totally slipped Jazmines mind to tie Devins feet and to gag her like the others. Standing to her feet Devin immediately walks over to her mother in law and turns around and gets on her knees and takes the gag out of her mouth then she stands to her feet and does the same to Galina.

"Thank you!" Galina said.

"Galina you look terrible, how long have you been down here?"

"For a couple of months."

"What does she want?!" Devin asked.

Shrugging her shoulder Galina replied.

"I don't know."

"Mom are you okay?" Devin asked turning to her mother in law.

"Yeah I`m fine."

"There has to be a way out." Devin says searching the room with her eyes.

A:n I know I've been on a posting spree lately but i just thought I'd let you know this will be the last chapter i post this week and then it's back to posting once a week next week.. Thank you for all the reviews and all the new follows and favorites.


	35. Chapter 35

"Devin-kids!" Joe yelled pushing doors open revealing that no one was in it, so he goes to the second floor and pushes open all of his kids doors and no one was in them either, then he walks to Jenn's and twist the door knob and its lock so he knocks on the door and no one answers.

"Jenn open the door it's Uncle." Joe says assuming there was someone in there.

"Should we open it?" Jenn whispered.

"No mama said don't open the door for anyone." JoJo whispered.

"Not even daddy?" Joelynn asked.

"Not even daddy!"

Assuming he was wrong, Joe walks away from the door. Hearing a noise down stairs Joe turns and walks down stairs to the kitchen.

"Devin?" Joe called.

Joe walks into the kitchen and finds Jazmine cooking in one of his shirts.

Turning around Jazmine says

"Hello Daddy!"

"Where's Devin and my mom?!" Joe yelled.

"Who? Jazmine asked playing dumb.

"I made you breakfast, I hope you like pancakes..."

"What am I talking about, of course you love pancakes." Jazmine continues.

"Where's Galina?!" an angry Joe asked.

"Why do you even care about her, she broke your heart when she cheated on you?"

Narrowing his eyes Joe asked." How did you know about that?"

"I know everything baby!"

"So do you want sausages or bacon with your breakfast?"

Joe stares at her with a long intense glare that would probably make anyone nervous. With a sudden brust of anger Joe smacks the tray of food out her hand and yelled.

"Take me to my wife and mom!"

Kneeling down and picking up the food Jazmine says.

"You don't care what happens to Galina, I thought she was important to you."

"Take me to her too!"

Standing up with the tray in her hand Jazmine says.

"We're going to have to do something about your anger Jos..."

"I said take me to them!"

"I thought you'd never ask, but first you're going to have to do me a favor- put your hands behind your back."

"I`m not doing a DAMN thing, just take me to them!" Joe yelled.

"Mmm you're just like your wife- very sassy."

"But here's the thing, if you don't, I'll hurt not only your wife, but your mom and your cheating ex-wife." Jazmine said.

"Fine." Joe said putting his hands behind his back and just like she did with Devin Jazmine ties it as tight as she could.

"Can you get out?" Jazmine asked.

"No, but if I could I wouldn't tell you." Joe says.

"You're such a smart a**!"

.

.

"Jazmine what's this about, why are you trying to hurt my family?" Joe asked

Shaking her head Jazmine replies.

"I don't want to hurt your family!"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" Jazmine asked.

"Because we never did a thing to you- we don't even know you!"

"That you know of now, be quiet, and I'll reveal everything to you at the rights time!"

"And when will that be?" Joe asked.

"You need to stop asking so many questions."

.

.

"Did you hear daddy- Jazmine has mommy and grandma?!" Joelynn said.

"I know, but we can't open the door." JoJo said.

"But she has your other mom too and now your dad." Jenn said.

"Mama said we can't open the door no matter what!" JoJo said.

.

.

"Jazmine are you sure you remember where you took them?"

"Jazmine?" Joe said turns around.

"You trust to easily- to bad you trusted the wrong person!" Jazmine said just before hitting him in the head with the same log she hit Devin and Galina with.


	36. Chapter 36

Kicked back on her chair as she read her magazine Jazmine looks up and says.

"Oh- good you're awake!"

"Jazmine, why are you doing this- what do you want?!" Joe asked.

"Well before I reveal my motives -like any great villian, I want to reveal to you our guest." Jazmine replies as she looks down attempting to tear tape.

"But before I do that..." Jazmine said as she finally tears the tape.

"I'm going to have to tape your mouth Devin, it's not personal its just i can't let you scream- someone might hear you."

Tearing more tape Jazmine continued with.

"Galina's to weak to scream, i highly doubt Patricia will scream, and Joe won't because he knows I'll hurt you three, and that leaves you- you're the only one stupid enough to try and scream so i gotta tape your mouth." Jazmine said as she walked over to Devin to tape her mouth.

Just as Jazmine came inches from Devins face Devin head butts her. Touching the blood on her forehead Jazmine screams.

"Oh my gooosssshhh- she head butted me- she hit me with her head!"

Devin attempts to get up and run when Jazmine let's go of her head and kicks Devin back.

Lowering her voice Jazmine leans over Devin and says.

"Try and head butt me again or run you'll seriously regret it! and then slaps her.

Fixing her shirt and then pushing her long black hair off her shoulder Jazmine said.

"Where were we- oh our guest..."

"Guys!" Jazmine yelled.

"GUYS!" Jazmine yelled in anger.

"Hold on!" Jazmine said giving them a closed smile and then turning and walking around the corner

"Really Devin you're gonna try and run?" Galina asked.

"It was worth the try." Devin replied.

"No it wasn't, you could of got us all killed."

"If she kills us its because she already planned to."

"Well now she's gonna kill us faster."

"Who cares the end results is still death."

"Well excuse me if i wasn't in a hurry to die."

"Galina, Devin- stop arguing!" Patricia says.

"Sorry."

"Yeah sorry." Devin mumbles sending the room in an awkward silence.

Breaking the silence Joe said.

"Jazmine knew Galina cheated on me, and when i asked her how she knew that she said she knew everything."

With no emotion almost like she was emotionally drained Devin says.

"She's been stalking you for years, she has really old pictures of you and Galina in college, child births, weddings, honeymoons, she has pictures of you in the shower, getting dress..."

"Wait what?"

"She also has hidden cameras in our bedroom, our closet, bathroom, cars everything we did in those places and i do mean EVERYTHING is recorded and on that tablet that was always glued to her hand."

"She- she um also had Lynn take the dna test." Joe said.

"Soo she's not your daughter?" Devin asked.

Joe shakes his head.

"So you knew this whole time she wasn't your child and..."

" No, I didn't know the Dna place called me on my way home and..."

"So they were in on it?!"

"Of course not, why would they be in on it then tell on her, they saw them on camera."

"Who do you know that would want to hurt you- us like this?" Devin asked.

"Shh she's coming." Galina said.

"Sorry I took so long your guest weren't doing what they were told, I had to put them into place, are you ready to see your guest now?"

"Sure Jazmine." Joe says.

"Guys!" Jazmine yells as Jenn, JoJo, Joseph, Joanna and Joelynn walks out all chained up.

"I swear you hurt them I'll cut your body up and ship it to your mom for mother's day!" Devin said.

"See this is why i wanted to tape your mouth, but you're not in any postion to threaten anyone!"

"Especially when I have this!" Jazmine said pulling out a gun.

"Now say I`m sorry." Jazmine said.

"I apologize."

"No, say I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Devin says.

"Now I`m sure you are wondering why I'm doing this."

"And let me answer your question with a question Joe…Galina…Patricia do I look familiar to you?"

No one responds.

"HELLO THAT WAS A QUESTION!" Jazmine yelled.

"No." Patricia said.

"What about you Joe, Galina."

"No." Joe said.

"Your face doesn't ring any bells." Galina said.

"Hmm-are you sure- I would think you two would remember me." Jazmine said.

"Well we don't." Galina said.

"Jos are you sure you don't remember me?"

"I said I didn't." Joe replies.

"So let me step a little closer." Jazmine says.

"Step close to me and I`m kicking the s**t out of you!" Devin said.

"Gosh Devin- your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day- Joe how do you deal with this- actually I change my mind, Devin the day is today, today your mouth has gotten you in trouble." Jazmine said shooting Devin in her leg causing her to let out a loud scream.

"MOM!" JoJo and Joelynn yelled in unison as Joseph and Joanna started to cry

"SHUT THEM UP!" Jazmine yelled.

"Shh!" Jenn whispered to her cousins.

"It's alright Joey and Anna mommy's alright." Devin lied.

"Now like I was saying do I look familiar?" Jazmine asked stepping closer.

"No." Joe and Galina says in unison.

"How about now?" Jazmine said taking off her black wig and wipping her make up.


	37. Chapter 37

_"The point is you used me, do you know how embarrassed I would have been if he wasn't my dad?" Jazmine says._

 _"Oh Jazzy dear stop being so dramatic." Jazmine replies to herself._

 _"Dramatic, dramatic hows this for dramatic,what if the test had come back and he wasn't my dad, then the plan would have been ruined!"_

 _"There was no chance it would come back saying he wasn't, thats why i sent you to fulfill the plan for us, i knew for a fact that he was your dad ,I knew he was the only guy i had ever slept with at that time- you were the one questioning it not me." Jazmine explains_

 _"I cant do this any more." Jazmine says._

 _"You`re going to do what I tell you to do, you`re going to stick to the plan until I say other wise, got it?" Jazmine says._

 _"Yes mom."_

Gasping Patricia says.

"Jazmine Layfield!"

Fluffing her golden brown hair Jazmine says.

"The one and only."

Adding every little thing Jazmine had ever said or done up in his head, his face to grows pale, his eyes widen as his mouth goes agape.

"Oh my gosh I should have known; you were the only person to ever called me Joss."

"Mmhmm, at first it was a slip, then they were clues, that you never did connect the dots until now."

"Jazmine why are you doing this, you said you didn't want to hurt my family." Joe said.

"And I don't- I just want to hurt YOU!"

"Then do it, hurt me and leave my family alone!" Joe said.

"You see Joss-I thought about that but then, I thought what better way to get back at you then to hurt the most important people to you, your mom, your wife, your ex-wife, your kids and your niece if I hurt you then I`d be hurting them, but if I hurt them…"

"Then you`ll be hurting me- Jazmine f**king Insane!"

"But you already knew that.."

Titling her head and shruging a single shoulder Jazmine goes on say.

"Or at least that's what you kept telling me, how crazy and insane i was and how you never loved me even though you told me you loved me many times in the past, you said you wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, those kids over there could have been our kids, but you chose Galina over me, that's why I hated that b***h, I was so happy that you guys didn't work out..."

Dramatically pausing Jazmine began to pace back and forth.

Stopping in front of them Jazmine laughs and continues with.

"But then you got with Devin, even I had to admit you guys relationship was inspiring, it was like one of those old movies, you fall in love with your best friend that you never knew you liked, but has a dark past that you help get through and then you live happily ever after, it was beautiful I even found myself rooting for your relationship until I realized, that should be me, I should be the happily ever after not Devin ME..."

Scratching the paint off her nails Jazmine continued with.

"You waited for her to be ready to have sex, you waited a whole year, or two before you finally had sex and you were okay with that, you didn't pressure her like you did with me, you waited until she said she was ready...

Shaking her head and letting her tears flow Jazmine says.

"I wasn't ready, but you pressured me anyways until I gave in- i was afraid you were going to leave me, but in the end you still left me- you took my virginity and then broke up with me two days later- like i didnt mean anything..."

Looking at her like she was crazy Joe couldn't believe the lie that just came out her mouth, he just couldn't believe she just broke down in emmy award winning tears, had he not known the truth or was on the outside looking in he would have believed her.

"What are you talking about- you weren't a virgin when we slept together."

"Thats not the point, I wasn't ready to have sex again, but I did it anyways and you left me- for Galina."

"First off Galina and I didn't start dating until years later in college, we dated our jr year In high school, second of all I left you because you're insane, after we had sex you wanted to talk about marriage, babies, and you were waiting out side my window at night."

Quickly snapping out her victim character Jazmine gets angry and asked.

"Oh- so I`m not good enough to carry your babies, I`m not good enough to be your wife?"

"We were only together for a couple of months Jazmine." Joe replies.

"But you said you loved me, and you slept with me."

"Okay you begged me to sleep with you, and as far as the whole I love you crap, I was a kid I didn't know what love was."

" You`re so heartless, you don't care about anyone but yourself, and unfortunately for you neither do I, which is why I'm going to kill each and every one of them in front of you, first I'll kill the kids then Galina then your mom then your precious Devin, now the only question is which child do you care about the lease?"

"But before you choose." Jazmine began to say as she put the gun in her pocket as she grabbed her phone out of her other pocket.

"I have a little video you might all enjoy, well except for you Joe- Devin you already seen it…"

"Now- it's their turn to watch it." Jazmine continues saying as she press play and slid her phone across the floor.

Patricia gets a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh come on mama Pat, you have to know your son is having sex."

"Devin- I don't remember this." Joe says quickly once he realized what the video was.

"Of course you don't remember it, I drugged you silly." Jazmine said titling her head.

Grabbing the phone Jazmine says." Now where was I, oh right Joe- who do you care about the lease?"

"Hmm- are you going to answer that Joe, which child do you care about the lease?!" Jazmine asked.

"I know-Jenn!" Jazmine said pointing the gun directly at Jenn's forehead.

Jenn tries to keep herself from crying as Joe yells. "Leave her alone!" his voice vibrated off the walls.

"Ooo using your big boy voice that might work with the kids, Devin and maybe even Galina, but it doesn't work with me baby."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Joe repeated.

"Mmm, no I'm going to shoot her, but before I do that I think I`m forgetting two more kids that means a great deal to you."

"What the hell are you talking about Jazmine?!" Joe asked.

"What was the names of those two kid- babies actually you two lost because Devin was an idiot?"Jazmine asked rhetorically.

Snapping her fingers and then pointing at him Jazmine answered

"Oh thats right, Joel and Joanne?"


	38. Chapter 38

"YOU GO NEAR MY KIDS GRAVE JAZMINE I SWEAR I WILL..." Devin hissed.

Without any emotions or remorse Jazmine responded with.

"I'm going to feed their remains to a dog."

"I'll f**king kill you!"

"You know what- I change my mind,I want the two of you to dig them up..."

Waving her hand uncaringly Jazmine continues with.

"And then put whatever's left of them in the dogs bowl and watch them eat them."

Watching the look on his wife face that said she wanted to hurt Jazmine bad Joe says.

"Devin, Devin I know, I'm there with you, but anything we say or do are either going to come back on the kids or yourself."

Devin sighs in defeat knowing Joe was right.

Waving the gun at Joe Jazmine says.

"You know what- Joe's actually right this time, but unfortunately for you I'm going to shoot you again anyways, but not because what you were going to do, but because you kind of threatened my life earlier- I don't really like that, i kind of feel unsafe now, so i have to eliminate you- quickly."

"Alright." Devin responded uncaringly.

Lifting her eyebrow Jazmine asked.

"You want to get shot again?"

"Why not, I`m going to die anyways, might as well die quicker." Devin replied.

"Joelynn come here."

"Jazmine what are you doing?" Devin asked as her eyes grew wide.

"Yes." Joelynn said softly.

"Stand in front of your mom."

Joelynn walks to her mom.

Jazmine walks behind Joelynn and places the gun in her hand with her hand over hers.

"Shoot."

"Jazmine please don't." Devin begged.

With her head tilted Jazmine laughs and replies.

"I'm not going to do anything - Joelynn is."

"I'm sorry, I really am, I'll do anything, I'll stop talking back I'll do what ever you want me to do, just leave them out of this please." Devin desperately begged.

Jazmine takes the gun and shoots Devin in her shoulder.

"Next shot will be in your head." Jazmine says pushing Joelynn off to the side.

"Jazmine why are you doing this?" Patricia questioned.

"Did you not hear anything I said, I had a whole emotional speech and everything."

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to repeat the whole story- because i really hate to repeat myself.."

Sighing and then clapping her hands Jazmine continues with.

"Okay so Joe..."

"No I heard that, but you don't have to hurt us, you've already hurt Joe, and thats what you really want right, he's probably going to question any and everyone that comes in contact with his family now, isn't that enough?"

Looking up as if she was really considering it Jazmine quickly looks down and says.

"Mmmm- no."

"Come on, you're not this evil."

"You don't know that."

"I do, your not an evil person, you`ve just been hurt by the carelessness of my son and for that I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Jazmine mumbles.

"I know, but I raise the person who hurt you so bad that you spent years seeking revenge, instead of living your life, but if you go now we won't tell..."

"Ooor I can shoot you and you still won't tell, ever thought about that Mrs. Smart lawyer lady?" Jazmine asked.

"You could, but then they'll come and find a shack full of bodies and then they'll come looking for you, and trust me they will find you, so why don't you just go and we`ll pretend like none of this ever happened."

"They're not going to find us, we made sure of that."

"We?" Galina mouthed to Devin who mouths back.

"She's crazy"

"Well you're touching that chair- has your finger prints all over it, and then there was that log you hit us with oh and they`ll see that the bullet you shot us with is to a gun registered to my son, and there`s all those people at his job who knows you suddenly came and left out of know where, so you`d be the first suspect being that you`re the only one not dead in this matter, and then there are her family and friends who can vouch that your insane..."

"Ok okay, enough with that fast lawyer talk, it`s only going to get you killed faster now..."

"Now where was I- oh that's right Jenn." Jazmine said pointing the gun at Jenn's head when all of a sudden Jazmine falls to her knees.

Quickly the heads of Patricia, Joe and Devin snaps back to witness Rocky as the shooter. Rocky shoots a second time causing Galina to ask.

"Iiis she dead?"

Rocky runs over to them and began to untie the victims as Rachel untied the others.

The kids immediately ran to their parents crying, who quickly wrapped their arms around them with a tight embrace.

Looking at her hand that she pulled from her auntie's shoulder then quickly looking at her shoulder then the ground, Jenn says.

"Teetee you're bleeding."

Pushing a single braid out of her nieces face, Devin replies.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Come on babe, let's get you guys out of here, you're losing a lot of blood." Joe says throwing her arm around his waist.

"Galina, are coming?" Devin asked looking back.

Galina stood there frozen staring at the body of the woman who held her captive for over a month.

Letting go of her husband Devin limps over to her and wraps her arm around her and pulls her.

"Come on-it`s over."


	39. Chapter 39

A walk to remember 5 is now up! you should totally go check that out! Especially if you`re one of those people who was disappointed by the way 4 ended, or you just love this series. And while you`re at it if you haven't already read the Halloween short story I wrote back in October for Devin and her family called 'A Halloween to Remember.' you should check that one out too! It`s pretty good if you ask me! lol.


End file.
